Two Mercs, Two Sith, One Fight
by Snakedoc44
Summary: AU What if both Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't ever taken to the Jedi temple?  What if they were a mercenary pair who fought for justice? What will happen when they find themselves on Naboo in the midst of of the blockade. Ani/Padme  Possible Sabe/Obi-Wan
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A woman ran through the streets of the city where no women should travel alone. She was looking over her shoulder constantly, searching the streets for the one person that she was supposed to meet. Every few steps she stole a glance at the bundle in her arms. It was happily asleep. Perfectly content with being held by its mother.

"I am so sorry son." She said to the small baby.

She ran through an alley and up the abandoned street. Her "friend" was waiting at the ramp of the ship. He could only be described as a shady character. He was scruffy and rugged with a plethora of weapons, but to woman he was perfect. They had grown up together on this force forsaken planet, but he got out a couple of years ago. She walked calmly up to him and waited for him to say something. It was awkwardly silent for several moments before she decided to talk first.

"Here he is." She said

"Aren't you coming?" he asked

"I wish I could. But I can't let him be a part of this life."

"What do I tell him when he asks?"

"Tell him the truth, when he is old enough." She said with tears in her eyes.

They looked at each other caring for what happened to the other. She looked down at baby that was now in his arms. She stroked his cheek, staring at him, taking in his every feature implanting it into her mind. She kissed his forehead and backed away.

"We'll come back for you." He promised

She nodded her head acknowledging his guarantee.

"Good bye." She said, "Anakin. Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan watched as she left the way she came.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_15 years later._

A ship flew through hyperspace. It contained two people: a 33 year old man and a 15 year old boy. Obi-Wan looked at the young man who was sleeping contently on the cot. He was thinking about his past…again. _I've been doing this a lot_. He thought. He thought about the three days that changed his life forever. The first one occurred 27 years ago.

_ A little boy was running around outside chasing a little girl. He was only two steps behind her and could almost reach out and touch her. Suddenly a man walked out in front of them and they both ran into him._

_ "Sorry." They said in unison._

_ The man knelt down to their level. "It's okay. Where are your parents?"_

_ "We don't have any." The girl said._

_ "Then why don't you eat lunch with me?"_

_ The little girl looked at her friend who nodded. They walked with the man into a little apartment. He was very friendly and gave both of them food. While they were eating he studied the young boy intently._

_ "Son. Why do you trust me?" he asked_

_ "I don't know. I just get this really good feeling about you. You seem really nice."_

_ The man leaned back. He was fully aware as to why this young boy knew he was "nice." He was force sensitive. The man tried to explain it to the young boy that he was very special. The boy took interest up until the part where this man said he would have to go to Coruscant to be trained. The boy immediately lost interest because he wasn't going without the girl. _

_ "Who are you?" she asked_

_ "My name is Sifo-Dias. I am a Jedi Master." He responded_

_ "Obi. You need to go with him to be trained." She said_

_ "No! I won't leave you. We are friends remember."_

_ Sifo-Dias watched the pair and decided that he wouldn't take the young boy to Coruscant but give him minimal training so he could know what was happening to him._

Ever since that day Obi-Wan has always known he could've been a Jedi, but he was proud of his decision to stay behind. Now he fought for what he believed in. He was happy for all that he did. The second day he remembered is the day that when the woman gave her son to him. He didn't need to think about that because everyday he thought of his promise to her. He truly meant to keep it, but they hadn't saved up enough money to buy her freedom. The third day was when he told this young man who he was and who is mother was.

_3 years ago_

_ "Who was my mom?" Anakin asked_

_ "I guess you're old enough. Your mother __**is**__ one of my best friends. She is a great woman. However, she is a slave on the planet Tatooine. She gave you to me before anyone knew about you. So you could have a free life. I deeply respect her for that." Obi-Wan responded_

_ "Aren't we going to free her?"_

_ "Yes, that is why we always save a good portion of the money we make, or gift we receive."_

_ Anakin nodded and was satisfied by that answer._

Obi-Wan looked on at Anakin. There was something else he should've revealed that day but he couldn't bring himself to. Everyday since then he had fought with himself arguing whether or not he should tell Anakin. He had decided not to for several different reasons.

The Navi-computer's beeping brought him out of his trance. He looked and saw that they were coming upon their destination.

"Anakin wake up." Obi-Wan said

Anakin rolled over refusing to wake up. Obi-wan shook him one more time.

"Wh-What?" Anakin said as his eyes tried to open.

"We're coming up on Naboo." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin walked into the cockpit. He looked at the planet and whistled.

"It's beautiful." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your Highness, we cannot send aid to every village that "claims" they are being attacked by pirates." Said the representative

The young queen stared him down. Daring him to cut her off again. He shrank back into his chair.

"As I was saying. If we cannot protect our own people how will that look?"

"Yes, but only 2 out of the 5 representatives that you have sent say that it is being attacked." The governor stated diplomatically.

"And one of them was from that town! So he doesn't count!" said the same representative once again.

Again he got her icy glare as she stared him back into his place.

"Still, if there is some validity to the statement then we must send some sort of solution." The Queen stated.

"But…" the representative started.

"ENOUGH! Both sides will come up with a solution to this problem that must include some sort of help. Whether it be economical or by the military. You have 48 hours to do so. Meeting adjourned." The Queen stated flexing her authority with every word.

All of the representatives filled out of the throne room. The Queen's handmaiden's came forward to help their mistress. She waved them off wanting to think. They recognized the gesture and took their seats and waited for her to speak.

"Sabé what do you think?" she asked

"Your Highness, I believe that you must send some sort of security aid." Sabé

Saché and Yané looked at each other as if they had something they wanted to say. The Queen didn't miss the exchanged look.

"Saché. Yané. You have something to say?" The Queen asked.

"Your Highness, we may have already formed a solution to this." Yané said slowly

The Queen and the other handmaidens looked at them curiously.

"Well I looked into some back channels and found a couple of mercenaries that were perfect for this kind of job. I didn't contact them directly. Instead I contacted the provincial mayor and informed him of this solution. I suppose he then contacted these mercenaries, because I have yet to hear back from him." Saché explained

"Mercenaries?" Eirtaé asked "How…"

The Queen held up her hand to silence her, "Who are they?"

Yané produced a data pad containing the information on these mercenaries. The queen looked it over then smiled.

"I believe these men are perfect for the job. Good work you two." The Queen said while standing up. The Queen led the procession to her bedchambers where the handmaidens helped her out of her regal garments. Once she was out of those heavy robes she dismissed her handmaidens, except Sabé, and sat down at her vanity. Sabé walked over and brushed her friend's hair. When she was out of her regal robes she was still Queen Amidala to everyone. Everyone but Sabé, to her she was just Padmé, her best friend.

Padmé sighed as she thought about the day.

"You need to fire him." Sabé said interrupting her thoughts.

"Cyren? Wish I could. But his term is up next year. And all he can run for after that is just a seat in Parliament." Padmé responded

"Still. He will always oppose you no matter what you do."

"Yeah. Well it's just because I got the position of Queen at the age of 15 while he is 30. Plus he doesn't think I should have this job."

"Chauvinist." Sabé muttered.

Padmé and Sabé laughed at her comment. It felt really good for them to laugh. There wasn't enough of it on the job. Between all the drills, meetings, Parliament sessions it was amazing they had time to themselves at all. Still, they trusted each other with their life. They had to because not only was Sabé the chief handmaiden she was also Padmé's decoy and "advisor."

They finally moved away from the vanity and moved into the living/office quarters. Padmé went into the kitchen and made some tea for the both of them. They sat and chatted about things normal teenagers would talk about. Soon after they finished their tea Sabé left and both girls retired for the night.

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked down the ramp into the mountain village. Anakin was in awe of the beauty of the village. He couldn't believe that a village like this would need their help. They were mercenaries, for lack of a better word. However, they were mercenaries with morals. They only took jobs that they wanted to (normal) but it was almost always in defense of someone or a town or something like that. They never took a job where they had to intentionally kill someone or hurt someone. They had principles to live by.

Both of them were still armed to the teeth. Both of them were proficient with melee and blaster weapons. Obi-Wan was armed with 2 Blas-Tech blaster pistols and a vibro-sword. He preferred the sword and preferred facing his enemy face to face. Anakin carried 1 blaster pistol, 1 DC-17m that he received from the Kaminoans when they helped defend their facilities. He usually didn't carry vibro-sword but since it was a mountainous region with not a long line of sight he thought it wise to carry one.

They were greeted by the provincial mayor. There situation was explained that a group of 5 pirates came around about once a week and raided their stores of supplies.

"They always come at sunset. And it will be either tonight or tomorrow night." He explained.

Obi-Wan looked at the sky. It was just past midday, giving them just around 6 hours.

"Tell everyone to go about their normal business, but they all need to be inside in 4 hours so we can set up." He said

It was agreed. For the next 4 hours Obi-Wan and Anakin gathered what intelligence they could. They figured out where the pirates would likely be coming from and planned for that. After the four hours was up they worked diligently to set up what defenses they could. Anakin set up a laser fence around the entire town with several power cores providing pore to the units. That way if one power core were to be accidently destroyed then the fence would still be up and running. Obi-Wan set up several auto-turrets throughout the village and at the entrance to the fence. After they were done they would leave those turrets there at the village to help with future defense if necessary.

A few villagers had volunteered to help defend their home. Obi-Wan gave them a crash course on how to use the blaster properly and told them to set up inside the fence for more protection. If any of the pirates got through the outside they would ambush the pirates inside.

Anakin and Obi-Wan waited outside the fence scanning for any indication of their enemy. It first came minutes after dusk. The pirates were riding speeder bikes. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and both of them knew by the time that they could get a clean shot the pirates would already be on top of them. They hid their blasters off to the side and stood defiantly with their swords sheathed. The pirates stopped just outside of the village.

"You no longer have any authority over this village." Obi-Wan stated

The lead pirate smirked, "Kill them boys. Then raze this village."

The pirates all jumped off their speeders. Three drew swords and came at Obi-Wan and Anakin. The pirates came in-between the two friends and forced them to either side. The leader and second in command waited and watched. Two pirates came at Obi-Wan, leaving only one to come at Anakin.

"You will die today boy." The pirate sneered.

"Death is not in my future." Anakin retorted as he lunged at the pirate.

The pirate blocked his lunge then swung down on Anakin using his superior strength and height to his advantage. Anakin brought his sword up and blocked the blow. The man continued to hack down on Anakin. Each time forcing Anakin to take a step back or get crushed by the blow. Anakin recognized that the man was only using his strength to try and beat him. The pirate had no plan. Anakin smiled at this as he launched a counter offensive on the man. Forcing him back.

The two pirates coming at Obi-Wan encircled him. Obi-Wan opened himself up to the force. He allowed it to guide his movements. One pirate lunged and swung low at his feet. The other one swung high. Obi-Wan blocked the low swing while simultaneously ducking to avoid the high swing. He twisted his body and kicked one of the assailants square in the chest. The other one was enraged and came at him hard and fast. The attacker was blind with his fury swinging wildly. Obi-Wan used his momentum to force the guy into over swinging and running past Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stabbed the pirate instantly killing him.

The leaders of the pirates saw that they wouldn't win this fight. So they decided to go into the village and get what they came for. They grabbed their blasters and walked slowly into the village. Anakin saw them enter but he was too busy with the pirate attacking him that he couldn't intercept them or activate the auto turrets to assist in the ambush. He just had to hope that the villagers could handle it.

Anakin drove back his adversary closer to the 4 story cliff that was nearby. As a fighter he was fully aware of where he was. He felt a split-second of remorse for the man but he was prepared for what he did. Anakin launched a new offensive swinging fast and hard distracting the man from where he was located in relation to the cliff. Anakin swung hard to the man's left. The pirate parried the blow locking swords. Anakin anticipated this block and he kicked the man hard in his stomach sending him over the cliff. Anakin ran to the village entrance. He saw Obi-Wan fighting but he knew that he could handle it. SO he bolted into the village. He didn't want to leave his friend, his only parental figure that he had known, but he had a job to protect the village.

Obi-Wan fought hard but was extremely calm. He opened himself up to the force, which was much more accessible to him than should ever be to a non-Jedi. He steadied himself for any attack. Obi-Wan fought with grace but his opponent fought dirty. His opponent brought out a snub blaster and tried to take a couple pot shots at Obi-Wan every chance he got. Obi-Wan easily avoided the man's wild shots basically into nowhere. Then with blinding speed he charged forward thrusting his sword out front. The only reason he missed his target was because the pirate was lucky enough to jump to the side to try and get a better angle for the shot. When Obi-Wan closed in he swung wildly with his sword, but Obi-Wan was too quick. Obi-Wan ducked the brought his own sword up dismembering the man's arm. The man would bleed out in about 2-3 minutes but the pain was excruciating. Obi-Wan took pity on the man and ended his meager life quickly. He then rushed into the village barely a minute after Anakin.

Anakin ran in and saw the one villager dead. Two others were hiding behind a building. The leader held the final volunteer hostage. The second in command was lying on the ground his blaster about a meter away. The leader held a gun to the hostages head.

"Drop your weapon." He yelled.

Anakin complied and looked at the villager reassuringly. He set down his weapon. Obi-Wan ran in just as Anakin was standing back up. He saw the other pirate reach his gun and point it up.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Time seemed to slow for Anakin. In his mind he saw the man shoot the gun and he saw the bolt coming towards him. Anakin side stepped the bullet then pulled out his own holdout blaster and fired one shot at the pirate on the ground and then aimed and fired at the leader hitting him squarely between the eyes. To Anakin the whole ordeal seemed to last a whole minute. Obi-Wan watched this happen in less than five seconds. He knew instantly Anakin slowed his surroundings down with the force. _Dang. He is getting to be very strong._ He thought. _Maybe I should tell him._

The hostage dropped to his knees in shock. Anakin walked over to him and patted him on the back comforting him.

"Thank you." He said

"You're welcome. All in a days work." He joked

"Anakin, right?" he asked.

Anakin nodded.

"Ruwee Naberrie." He introduced himself

Anakin took the hand and helped him up.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow I didn't expect the feedback that I actually got. Thank you every one.

**T**: Yeah thanks for the encouragement

**anakinpadmekenobi: **Be patient everything will be revealed in time but if I were you I would want Obi-Wan to tell Anakin too. I am glad you enjoyed it and I will always be thankful for your feedback.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay**: Sorry about that. The first chapter was meant to be a little confusing but not totally

**angie**: Thanks I always enjoy the encouragement

**Skatious:** Yeah I thought that would be a good thing to add. I gotta try to make it at least a little interesting

Anyway sorry for the long wait but I got the new Starcraft game and haven't had that much access to my computer lately because of my family. Any way without further waiting here we go.

Chapter 3

Padmé Amidala paced the floor in her office. Her handmaidens, all on or around a couch, looked at her worriedly. She hadn't eaten since last night with Sabé. After she had fallen asleep she received a disturbing message from her mother. Her father had gone into the village to see if he could help. And he hadn't returned home like he promised. Padmé was furious, not with her father, but with herself because if she had known about this then she would've had a reason to send a security team. Ever since her election Captain Panaka had insisted that her whole family have a security detail. However, her family resisted but she could've ordered her father to take one.

Her handmaiden's watched her with worry. She had cancelled all meetings until further notice, refusing to eat anything and it was nearly midday. Her last meal had been about 16 hours ago. Sabé had made her some tea but she wasn't drinking it. That didn't bother the handmaiden so much but the fact that she wasn't eating her favorite snack, Shuura fruit.

"What was he thinking?" Padmé asked no one in particular

"Milady if you were in his position, would you have done anything else?" Eirtaé asked.

Padmé stopped long enough to shoot her friend a daring glare.

"Honestly Padmé you would have done the same thing. Don't try to say otherwise." The usually quiet Rabé said.

Padmé looked at her friends with a defeated look. She sat down on the chair across from her friends. The defeated look was immediately replaced with one of immediate decision. Sabé instantly recognized this look and knew she was going to do something she might regret later. However, there was no arguing with the queen.

"I'll go get the ship ready." She stated with a slight hesitation in her voice

Padmé looked up at her friend and knew she had basically read her mind. Not that it was hard for Sabé anymore.

"You guys get her ready to go in 30 minutes." Sabé told the others.

The handmaidens had stunned looks on their faces but obeyed their chief. They prepared Amidala for the flight. Half an hour later they were all in the air. Sabé and Eirtaé wore battle suits and were ready for a fight. The other three handmaidens wore their traditional robes but all three were prepared for a fight to the death if necessary. Captain Panaka handpicked a security team of 10 men all prepared to do what was necessary.

The ship landed just outside the village. Had they arrived only minutes before they would've been greeted by a laser fence but Obi-Wan had just taken it down. Three men walked out to greet the entourage. The Queen immediately recognized all of them. The one in the right was her father, the provincial mayor was in the middle, and on the left was the older of the mercenary pair. _Oh. What was his name? _She thought.

She was introduced by Panaka as a formality. _Obi-Wan. That's what it is._ Sabé was still weary of the mercenary but seemed to ease slightly when he bowed before the queen and was only wearing a single blaster. They all walked into the town meeting hall and sat down at the huge table that was always set up. The Queen was at one head of the table with the mayor at the other. All handmaidens and security personnel stood around the table off to the side.

Obi-Wan strategically put himself in the middle of the table. He thought about going to get Anakin but he was tinkering with the ship and it was best not to bug him.

"Your Highness may I present Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of our saviors." The mayor presented.

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully.

"Where is the other?" she asked in her regal voice

"He is resting your majesty. He was exhausted from yesterday." Obi-Wan lied.

The Queen accepted this response and commenced with meeting. There was no doubting the threat now as the pirates had outright attacked the town. The mayor thought they were safe, however Obi-Wan said that he thought there were more and that he and Anakin wouldn't be able to protect them for much longer it this continued. Amidala listened to Obi-Wan and agreed that she would call up a security team to help them with their situation.  
_

Anakin was tinkering with the ship. He heard the Queen's cruiser land, but he wasn't one for parties or formality. Neither was Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan could at least tolerate it. Anakin was all greasy but he didn't care. He was in his element. He always fixed or tinkered with the ship when something wasn't quite right with himself. This was the fourth time that he had had time slow down like it did. To him it was strange. This wasn't the only thing like this to happen. Sometimes when he wanted stuff to get out of his way it just did. It was in one spot one second then in another the next. He had heard of Jedi but he was completely sure that he wasn't one of them. But that still did little to calm him down.

Anakin focused on the ships steering trying to improve them that much more. He worked quietly, quickly, and efficiently. There was a pulling in his mind. Just a feeling nothing more. He ignored it as long as he could. However he couldn't deny it any longer. He grabbed the closest weapon. It happened to be a sword but he didn't care. He trusted his instincts to take him to where he needed to be.

His instincts took him to the town hall. He looked at himself, all greasy and dirty as he was. He didn't really care right now; he knew he had to enter. So he did.  
_

Amidala listened to the praise. She studied the subject quietly. He seemed semi-receptive of it. Acknowledging that he had helped but nothing more. To her he seemed genuinely glad he could help. A rare trait to say the least. But she was glad that a mercenary had it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two more villagers enter and they bowed to her slightly not causing a distraction. When her gaze returned to its original subject she saw his demeanor change. It was tenser, weary, as if danger was near. She looked at him quizzically and saw it change as if he instantly knew what was wrong.

As she was studying him she heard the door behind her burst open and off of its hinges. She turned around to see who could've been so rude. She didn't get the chance. The next thing she knew was that she was on the ground covered by at least three of her handmaidens. She heard one shot then several people were screaming. It was all over extremely quickly. Her handmaidens had gotten off of her and Yané had helped her back to her feet. The first things she noticed was that the two men who had entered late were now dead. One of them was shot and she immediately looked to Sabé but saw that she hadn't even drawn her blaster. _Odd._ She then looked to Kenobi and saw his blaster smoking. The next thing she noticed was a young man, no older than herself, was walking over to the other dead guy and was pulling a knife out of his neck. He immediately took off his greasy shirt and covered up the gruesome body as best as he could.

When he turned around she heard several sharp intakes of breath from her handmaidens. She had to stop herself from joining them. He was wonderfully built and chiseled. His muscles were extremely toned and she was enjoying just looking at him. She saw him look towards Obi-Wan who walked over and pat him on the back. A sorrowful look crossed over his face. She walked over on her own initiative and introduced herself.

"Thank you for saving my….our lives." She said

"No problem Your Majesty." He bowed politely

"Your Majesty, may I present my partner Anakin Skywalker."

"Partner? Aren't you a little young?" she asked playfully

"Well then aren't you young to be Queen?" he responded equally playfully

She saw Obi-Wan visibly tense up. She smiled and laughed at his remark.

"Hmm. I guess you aren't too young then."

He smiled and shook her offered hand. His smile disappeared as he looked to Kenobi. Kenobi had that tense look again.

"Your Highness we need to leave. Now!" Anakin said, "Come with me."

Sabé instantly drew her blaster initiating everyone to follow suit. Amidala was lead out of the meeting hall. People were outside but it was mildly chaotic. She was being led to what he could only assume was the mercenaries' ship. Sabé suddenly pointed her blaster at Anakin who was leading Amidala by the arm to the ship.

"I don't think so." Sabé said forcefully

"We don't have time. Our ship is faster and is equipped with defensive AND offensive weapons. Her Highness will be much safer on our ship."

"No. Not a chance in Sith Hell."

"Your Highness, do you trust me?" Anakin asked Amidala.

She looked at the boy who was just taller than her. For some reason she had complete trust in this boy. He had done only one thing to warrant it but she trusted him implicitly.

"Yes." She responded.

"Anakin. Get her and two handmaidens out of here. I will stay and help defend." Obi-Wan stated.

"Ben I can…"

"NO! Your duty is to protect the Queen. This whole thing was just to draw her out here. You see that as well as I do. Now you must get her to safety."

Anakin took one last look at Obi-Wan. He then led Amidala, Saché, and Yané up the ramp of the ship. They took off and started to fly away.

Obi-Wan turned on the auto-turrets and started planning his own defense. He let Captain Panaka handle the security agents. What he didn't expect was for Sabé to come up to him for advice.

"Where do you want me?" she asked

Kenobi looked at her if she was crazy. She was armed with a standard Naboo Royal blaster pistol. He knew it was very powerful for it's size, but it wasn't going to do much against the 50 or so radicals that were now on their way. He handed her his blaster rifle and took the pistol from her.

"Set up behind that tree over there. Don't start firing until you see me do. Then we catch them in a crossfire." He said confidently.

"What about when they realize where we are?"

"We improvise." He stated calmly.

He normally wasn't like that but he trusted the force to show him some sort of solution. He just hoped the Handmaidens would make it out okay. Sabé looked to be the oldest but she couldn't be older than 20 years old. He knew the radicals would be there very soon.

Anakin was struggling on the inside. He knew he had to keep the Queen safe but he couldn't just leave everyone there with 50 or so hostiles closing in fast. He had to do something. But he couldn't could he?

"Do any of you know how to fly?" he asked

"I do." Amidala answered

"Take the controls." He said as they turned around

Amidala already knew what he was thinking.

"Yané monitor the radar." Anakin stated as he moved to a seat in the rear of the cockpit.

The floor suddenly opened and the chair dropped into the semi-bubble that was below. Anakin activated the turret and prepared to fire.

"Saché monitor our shields." Amidala stated

"Shout updates every now and then. When they get to low we'll need to turn back." Anakin stated calmly

"Don't you mean if?" Yané asked visibly nervous stating all of the women's fears in one question.

"No." Anakin said grimly

Anakin knew that the danger to them was great. But he would make sure that they would all get out of here safely.

"Reroute all hyperdrive power to the shields." Anakin said, "Your Highness, I am going to need you to circle the town until we have spotted them. Yané once you spot them steer Amidala to the largest group."

"Are there any weapons that I can use from up here?" Amidala asked

"Yeah when you lock on flip up the case on the handle and press it to fire the missiles."

"How many do I have?"

"Don't worry about the number. The computer will let you know when to slow down."

"What about collateral damage?" Saché asked severely nervous.

"Trust me." Anakin said with a sly grin that no one saw.

Obi-Wan hid behind a tree. Everyone was set up on throughout the village ready to go. They were prepared for anything. Or so he thought. He knew Anakin was rash but he never thought he would directly put the Queen in danger. He was very pissed at Anakin but when the call came out over the comlink that the radicals were spotted he couldn't be angry at him. Especially when Anakin opened fire on the hostiles before anyone else could. However he wasn't happy when he saw several missiles launch up from the ground. Anti-ballistic missiles were launched from the Black Arrow and intercepted the missiles. Once again he was glad that Anakin had tinkered with their ship all those times. However the missiles were so numerous that some got through. That in addition to the laser fire forced them out of range for the moment.

Obi-Wan watched them move out of range then hover and saw the turret aim towards the path that the radicals would take. He watched them come out into the clearing and then heard missiles launch from the ship. He saw that the radicals had scattered but some of them got hit. He estimated that they were down to about half their original numbers. The missiles stopped because of the risk of collateral damage. Anakin continued to fire as the radicals advanced right in between Obi-Wan and Sabé. They moved through the village then the firing commenced.

Obi-Wan turned slowly around and started to fire. Sabé followed suit and they caught the hostiles off guard. The hostiles fired wildly into the trees. Obi-Wan retreated to for better cover, but Sabé was too fixated on her targets that she didn't see him leave. Since she was the only one firing on them they converged on her. Obi-Wan fired at them to take the heat off of the women. Sabé realized what was happening and she retreated to cover.

Inside the village was pure chaos. The security was bravely taking on all that they could. They were going to need help or a miracle of some kind, or both. What they got was neither. Well any of the security officers there wouldn't have considered what happened help or a miracle.

Anakin dropped out of the turret and free-fell down to the ground. He landed right in the middle of it. He was listening to his instincts and they told him to drop right down to the ground.

"What did he just do?" Saché yelled

"He dropped out of the plane." Yané replied

"Well I can see that."

"Your Highness, fly to an altitude of 10,000 meters. Press the green button and don't do anything until I call again." Anakin called over the com

"Understood. And be careful Anakin." She said softly

Anakin drew his sword from his belt and time seemed to slow down…again. He continued to fight not for his life but for the Queens. In the short hour that he knew her he had a bond that he couldn't understand. He forced those thoughts out of his head has he fought. It was just like all the other times. He could actually see the bullets flying by him at super slow speed. He was cutting down men left and right. He couldn't stop to mourn but he didn't want to have to do this.

Obi-Wan and Sabé had moved back to the entrance after clearing the perimeter. They saw what everyone else was seeing. Anakin in center of the village taking down men faster than their eyes could see. Obi-Wan sensed huge danger emanating around Anakin. He quickly scanned for the danger and saw it as a dozen or so men moved towards Anakin swords drawn. Obi-Wan opened himself up to the force once again and sprinted over to the group. He was unaware of how quick he was moving but when he got to the group time seemed to slow for him as well. It was a dangerous and beautiful dance that was a balance between life and death. Each man took down the dozen or so men that were directly around them in about two minutes. Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin and saw that he immersed himself in the Force and saw that because of that he was exhausted. Anakin offered a weak smile. Took one step forward then collapsed unconscious.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Anakin collapsed Amidala was already landed. They had started the landing sequence about a minute after Anakin jumped out. Both Amidala and Obi-Wan were instantly by Anakin's side. Obi-Wan lifted Anakin over his soldier and put him in the med-bay of their ship. The Queen and her handmaidens went with them, to the strong protest of Panaka.

They arrived at Theed relatively quickly and took Anakin to the Infirmiry. From there neither Amidala or Obi-Wan left his side unnecessarily. Amidala had to do her duties and she did the bare minimum. Obi-Wan never let his side barely eating. Sabé was worried about him but she let him be because of her "duties."

Anakin awoke two days later. Both Obi-Wan and Padmé were in the room when he awoke. Obi-Wan was getting his first wink of slip in over 48 hours. Padmé had tried but she couldn't sleep like him. When he stirred Padmé immediately put her hand on his forehead stroking it softly. She was right there when he opened his eyes. He didn't recognize Padmé without all of the make-up on.

"Are you an angel?" he asked softly

Anakin seriously thought she was because her face was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. When his eyes focused a bit more he looked deep into hers.

"Your Highness?" he questioned

She just smiled, "Yes. But in a private setting like this I am just Padmé."

"Padmé." Anakin repeated

She smiled. His eyes closed slowly as he drifted back to sleep. A strong hand grabbed her arm gently and led her out of the room.

"What I said goes for you to." She said after they were out.

"Thank you. Padmé. There is something you need to know about Anakin though."

"What?"

"His mother is a slave." He started

"That's horrible." she interrupted, "Well at least he has his father."

Obi-Wan looked away

"You are the father, aren't you?" she asked

"No. I don't know who the father is."

She looked at him blankly. She was dumbfounded. How could this sweet little kid come from such a horrible background.

"He wasn't a slave. But in all reality if his mom hadn't known me then he would've."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are a person that he trust implicitly. I feel it from him. You can help us."

"How?"

"We need a person we trust to buy her freedom."

"Why…"

"We can't do it? I am not taking him back to Tatooine. I won't do that to him."

Padmé sighed. She adored that young boy. Well he was technically the same age as she was but still she felt so sorry for him. She couldn't believe that all this could happen to one young man.

"Not only does he trust you. But I trust you. If something were to happen to me I need you to get his mother out and take care of Anakin. Promise me."

Padmé looked at him and promised to take care of Anakin. Obi-Wan was satisfied with that oath.

"Was he a Jedi?" Padmé asked without thinking

"No. But if either of us had been born within the Republics borders we would have been. Lets leave it at that." Obi-Wan said

"Aren't you going to tell him?" She asked

Obi-Wan looked at the very perceptive woman in front of him, "All in due time. But I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him before I did."

Padme agreed with the nod of her head as she looked through the window staring at the young man laying on the bed.

After his release Anakin found himself wandering the palace halls, glad to have time to himself for once. _I can't believe that the Queen actually cares about me. I don't get it. Why would a Queen, care about a mercenary. True I saved her life, but I was just doing my job. And now why can't I stop thinking about her. I don't understand it. Then again I think I have only felt even remotely like this at once. Maybe I should talk to Obi-Wan. He always seems to know what to do and how to respond._

Obi-Wan had just left the practice range that Naboo security used. He had heard Anakin's dilemma through the force and he was seeking him out now. When he happened upon Anakin he couldn't help but smile. The young man had found a secluded part of the palace to go and think. He walked up to the young man and sat down next to where Anakin was pacing.

"Why are you here?" Anakin asked not meaning it the way it came out

"Because it looks like you are trying to figure something out on your own. And you got that look on your face again."

Anakin smirked and took a seat on the floor next to him.

"What do you want to know?" Obi-Wan asked

"What would you do if I said I might have more than friendly feelings for Padme?" Anakin asked

Obi-Wan sighed. He had felt the bond that was forming between the two. He had hoped to push the issue back further, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"All I can say is that you need to follow your heart. Honestly I doesn't really matter to me who you like or don't like. That is up to you and I will never force you into anything." Obi-Wan said

"Any advice."

"Listen to your heart." Obi-Wan said

Anakin couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. However he wasn't able to talk to Obi-Wan about it, as they were due for dinner with the Queen. They arrived and sat down with the Queen ready to just chat. It was interrupted, however, early on in it.

"Your Highness." Said a guard

"I said not to be disturbed." She responded

"Yes I know, but it's the Trade Federation."

"What do they want now?"

"They don't want anything. They've blockaded us."

Authors Note: Well i decided to add this chapter too because it was short. Anyway school starts back up in one week so i will try to post at least one if not two more chapters before then. As of right now i won't abandon this story as it is my only story. Anyway updates may take longer than some might be used to.

Snakedoc44


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you all. Sorry this chapter was short but it was a necessary filler chapter.

**betagamma: **Thank you. Always enjoy encouragement

**T:** Ani going dark...hmmm. Not quite sure.

**angie: **So glad you enjoyed how the fight scene turned out. As for expressing their feelings...you're just gonna have to wait.

**anakinpadmekenobi:** Thank you. As always your reviews are some of the most helpful. I am happy you enjoyed the fight scene. True Obi-Wan is hiding things but who doesn't have secrets. Anyway. Obi-Wan is 33 and Anakn is 15. and Padme is 14.

Chapter 5

"They've what?" she shouted

"Your Highness…" the guard started to raise his voice unintentionally

"Thank you soldier. We'll take it from here." Obi-Wan dismissed him

The soldier left her office. Padmé looked at them both questioningly. She saw the determined look on their faces. She knew that they weren't about to leave this planet and would help her no matter what.

"What do you recommend?" she asked

"Contact the Senate and bring your case before them. Also see if you can get them to send a representative to reach a settlement." Obi-Wan advised

"Jedi." She muttered not noticing Obi-Wan shiver

Anakin had called Sabé and they had already returned.

"If you will excuse us. We will get ready for today." She said

Anakin and Obi-Wan left the room and lingered in the throne room. Obi-Wan sat down in one of the many chairs while Anakin moved to the large window behind the throne and stared out.

"Why do you not like the Jedi?" Anakin asked innocently

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin stare out the window. He was trying to be more mature than he was. Obi-Wan knew he was "practicing" so he could seem more mature to the young queen just through the doors. Obi-Wan stared thinking about his "friend." It wasn't just her physical beauty, but the pureness he felt from her in the force. However, his thoughts were brought back to reality by the sound of Anakin's boots moving across the floor.

"Not here. Not now." He said soundly

Anakin gave him a hurt look.

"But I will tell you. I promise." He reassured

Anakin looked back satisfied with that answer for now. They both stood up when the Queen entered once again. It was much faster than either of them would have thought.

"Contact the Viceroy." She said

"They are refusing to answer our hails. We have tried for the last half hour." Yané informed

"Contact the Jedi Council." She stated

"Master we are getting a long range transmission." A padawan stated

"Put it through." Mace Windu said

"Your Majesty. Surprise it is to from you to hear." The venerable Master Yoda said

"Venerable Master's of the Jedi Council. I come to plead for your help. You may be unaware of this but Trade Federation has blockaded my planet unprovoked."

"You know Your Majesty, we can't intervene on your behalf." Ki-Adi-Mundi said flatly

"Nor am I asking you to. I only ask that you bring them to the negotiating table. They are unresponsive and we don't even know why they are commencing with this blockade." She informed.

The council exchanged glances amongst themselves.

"Please all I ask is that you mediate a meeting between our two sovereign nations." She said diplomatically

"Send, we will, two Jedi. Help you they will." Yoda decided.

"Thank you Master." The queen said before her image disappeared.

The Masters informed Master Qui-Gon Jinn of the issue and sent them to the Federation. After Master Jinn left they exchanged glances once again.

"We all sensed it. That Queen is massively force-sensitive." Pablo Jill stated

"Except that it wasn't the Queen." Master Shaak Ti stated.

"What do you mean? Of course it was the Queen." Jill spat

"No. Right Master Ti is. The Queen it is not. One person it is not. Two people it is." Yoda said definitively.

"Master, with all due respect how can you be sure?" Jill asked wearily

"He is sure because we have met one of them before." Mace said, "Privately."

The council looked around.

"Should we tell Master Jinn?" Master Ti asked

"No. It will only distract him and his Padawan from their duty." Windu said

A ship came out of hyperspace. It's contents were only passengers. They were hailed by the flagship and they landed in its hanger. The two passengers were led to a conference room. The older of the two sat down at the table. The younger of the two moved to the window and gazed at the planet.

"It's beautiful." The younger one said

"That it is, Padawan. That it is." The older stated

"Master, something doesn't feel right."

"I don't sense anything Cierra."

"It isn't now Master Jinn, something elsewhere. Elusive."

"Focus on the here and now. Padawan."

"Yes Master."

Amidala had called her advisors. They had assembled. All of them were weary of the two people standing on either side of the Queen. They knew that they were mercenaries and they weren't happy that they were there.

"Your Highness, this has gone on long enough." Cyrus shouted, "These mercenaries have no right to be in this meeting. We have not approved them of being here."

"These "mercenaries" as you say, have saved that village that you refused to help, saved my life and have advised me about this situation already." The Queen defended.

"The still have absolutely no right to be here!"

"Counselor, please we must trust the Queens judgement. Besides this is a crisis and as such the law states that the ruler can bring in any advisors that they see fit for the situation. WITHOUT consent of the advising chiefs." Sio Bibble said.

Cyrus sank back down to his seat obviously defeated. Sabé turned her head down as she smiled. She had come to like Obi-Wan and Anakin. They had become family in the short time, and not just to her but to the rest of the Handmaidens as well.

The Captain answered his Comlink and a brief flicker of hope spread across his face. He looked at the Queen with a small grin on his face.

"Your Highness, our radar stations have picked up a Jedi cruiser entering the Federation flagship." He said

"Contact Senator Palpatine. It is time we put pressure on them in the senatorial arena."

Obi-Wan smiled. He knew the tactic well. Come from two fronts then squeeze. Hard.

**Authors Note:** I have the next chapter pretty much done. But i want to get more written before i post it because it will get harder to update with school starting back up. (DAMN AP classes GRRRRR) Anyway. I will be updating as often as i can.


	7. Chapter 6

**creativegfgirl:** Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **I'm not sure that Obi-Wan has met Qui-Gon but i guess you'll just have to see

**anakinpadmekenobi: **Yeah i brought Qui-Gon in, but he needed a padawan so i gave him one. Yeah. I made it so Jill would be sortof unlikable. Basically i needed a scapegoat on the Jedi Council. Besides in every other story i read Jill seems to be unlikeable. Cyrus...Hmmm now we will have to wait and see. Thank you for your continued reading. P.S. i like how you always seem to have a favorite part of the chapter. Love your feedback.

I still don't own Star Wars. (sigh) Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 6

"Cyanide." Qui-Gon shouted.

He and Cierra held their breath and waited. They sensed the droids amassing outside the conference room. When they sensed the droids start to move they ignited their lightsabers. Qui-Gon ignited his single emerald blade. Cierra ignited both of her blades, one emerald like her master and the other one a deep azure color.

Both Jedi moved out of the room and cut down the few droids with ease. They exchanged a mutual glance and started running down the hall. They ran into several patrols of droids easily cutting them down as they went. When they arrived at the blast door to the bridge Qui-Gon immediately started cutting through it. Cierra switched off her green lightsaber and switched from her normal style of Jar'Kai to the defensive style of Sorensu. She originally took Sorensu as her original form. On an early mission as a Padawan she needed realized that she needed to become more adept at a style that had a more offensive technique. From that mission she created a cross style that combined both a Jar'Kai offensive, while utilizing both of her sabers in a way that was unique to Sorensu. Still whenever the need arose she would fall back on Sorensu with a single blade, because it was so much more effective to maintain that tight sphere of defense in front of her.

Both Jedi could sense the fear emanating from room beyond and it amused them that these creatures would try to kill the ambassadors.

"Master. Destroyers." Cierra said quickly

Qui-Gon instantly turned around to fight the droids off but the reflected blaster bolts were stopping mere inches from their target.

"Shield generators." Cierra said quickly

"We don't have time for this." Qui-Gon said

They tore off down the hall and went up the ventilation shaft once they were clear of the Droidekas. The crawled through the shaft easily and they arrived at a hanger and were nearly appalled at what they saw. Thousands of battle droids prepared to descend upon the planet.

"Invasion." Cierra muttered

"We have to get to the Queen." Qui-Gon stated

"Master? We were told not to get involved."

"Yes, but that was before the Trade Federation decided to invade a planet unprovoked. Blockade is one thing, but invasion is something else."

"So what do we do?"

"We do our job."

"But…"

"Yes. It has changed. Feel Padawan. What must we do?"

Cierra took a few deep calming breaths. Qui-Gon already knew the answer but letting her figure it out was all a part of the process of teaching her.

"The Queen requested our presence and if we don't make contact with her then we failed her. So we have to make contact. Since our communications have been severed, and from the looks of things the Naboo's will be also, that requires a face to face meeting." She finally said

Qui-Gon smiled, "You are getting better. We will stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet. From there we find the Queen."

"Understood. May the Force be with you."

"And with you."

Both Master and Padawan went their separate ways waiting till the time where they would meet up once again.

"You must hide." Amidala said once the room was free of her advisors.

Anakin looked like he was going to protest, but was silenced by a look from Obi-Wan.

"We understand. But may I suggest that we hide in plain sight?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully

Padmé smiled as she understood what he was asking, "Yes. I will go retrieve the uniforms for you."

With that she left the two men.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked

"With the invasion coming we need to look like normal Nubian security." Obi-Wan explained

"So we wear their uniforms. Big deal." Anakin said still confused

"Yes but our weapons have to be the same. We must look the same. If we show a bigger force they will immediately take our weapons away. So our best chance of getting them back is hiding them on our ship." Obi-Wan spelled it out.

The look on Anakin's face as he understood was priceless. They went and hid their weapons in their ship. When they returned Padmé was in a handmaiden's uniform laying out their security outfits.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Anakin was blunt

Padmé smiled at his curiosity, "Because I am not the Queen. Sabé is."

Ob-Wan and Padmé held back their laughter at the look of utter confusion on his face.

"Well for a big tough mercenary, you still have a lot to learn don't you." She said sarcastically

Anakin turned bright red and Obi-Wan snorted as he gallantly tried to hold the laughter, even though he was failing pretty badly. Padmé smiled at him.

"It's okay. I was trained for this, and lets face it, you weren't. Sabé is my decoy. She will take my place throughout this ordeal. From now on I am just Padmé." She explained

Anakin nodded.

"Oh and no one is to know that Sabé isn't the real Queen." Obi-Wan clarified

Padmé looked at him as if everyone knew that but she knew that he was saying that to Anakin and himself because this was a new situation for all of them. It was interesting to watch them interact. As if they had this silent, sarcastic, conversation between them. It was fun to watch the different emotions wash over their faces.

"Well if you two are done, I am going to retire." Padmé said

"Goodnight Milady." They both said in unison.

Qui-Gon got off of the shuttle and examined his surroundings. He saw the dead wildlife around him and was instantly saddened. One particular creature started to move and groan. Qui-Gon moved over to see if he could help this creature. As he walked over he saw that it was a Gungan, and that he was relatively unscathed. Just waking from unconsciousness.

The creature awoke and seemed to latch himself immediately to Qui-Gon. Through their small talk Qui-Gon guessed that he had to be an outcast of some kind to be wandering out in the wilderness that wasn't Gungan territory. Cierra walked up to them and seemed hesitant. Qui-Gon had sensed it too. It wasn't bad, just startling. This planet was so connected to the force normally, but what they had sensed was way beyond anything ever sensed before.

"Master."

"I know Padawan. I sense it too."

"Why didn't they warn us?" she asked confused by this action

"I don't know. But we still have a job to do. We must trust in the council's judgment."

"Alright. I found a way through the lines from here. I also chanced upon an abandoned forestry speeder that seems to be functional, however it will be a bumpy ride as the air-ride system isn't working properly."

"Your definition of functional is not the same as mine."

"Hands up." A mechanical voice said

Jar-Jar (the Gungan) immediately started to panic. In a split second both Jedi surveyed the scene and saw only 15 battle droids.

"Get down." Qui-Gon ordered to the Gungan

Jar-Jar didn't understand that what Qui-Gon said was meant for him, but luckily for the Jedi Jar-Jar tripped over his own feet and stayed down on the ground. Qui-Gon and Cierra made short work of the droids. Once that happened Jar-Jar proclaimed his thanks to both of them. They both realized that they now had an extra liability that they didn't want or need.

"We have to get to Theed." Qui-Gon said

"Ohhhhh.. Youssa needen a getta to the bigguns?" Jar-Jar asked

"Yes."

"Okeeeday." Jar-Jar seemed on the verge of collapse, but still followed them. Yelling all the way how he owed them his life

Cierra led them to the speeder and drove them to Theed in three hours in what should have been five.

They were already too late. Droids surrounded much of Theed.

"Well at least they made it easy for us." Cierra said sarcastically. Receiving a glare from Qui-Gon.

**Authors Note:** YEAH! I got this chapter up...Anyway i was thinking about the direction that this story would take...Like way on down the line. Anyway I would like some feedback on an idea i had. Here it is: I was thinking about bringin in both Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura in as like main secondary characters. What do you people think?

Thanks  
Snakedoc44


	8. Chapter 7

Sweet! The first week of school is done for me. FREEDOM! (well only for two days)

**anakinpadmekenobi:** So glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. As for Jar-Jar i am not quite sure what his role will be, I personally don't mind him in the movies though. Just a warning: Anyway what you have been waiting for is finally in this chapter. ENJOY

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** Glad you are enjoying it still and thanks for the input on my question

**xNINJABLADE45x:** Thank you for your continued reading and encouragement

**Tanydwr**: Glad you think that i was aiming for interesting from the beginning

**Authors Note**: Since **anakinpadmekenobi** asked for this in the very beginning and has been one of the most insightful reviwers I am dedicating this chapter to them. ENJOY!

Chapter 7

Sabé stood next to the window, watching the droids march through the streets surrounding the royal palace. She moved to the throne and took it as she was the decoy. The room was empty, except for a single person who stood right next to the throne.

"Don't worry. This city will see freedom again." Obi-Wan stated

"What about my planet?" She said playing Amidala

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. They will all see it once again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your people will fight."

"We are pacifists. I don't expect you to understand that." She said as she moved a few steps away from the window

"Actually I do. I envy that you are able to stand for that. But on old friend of mine once said: 'Don't mess with a mother bear when her cub is in trouble.'" He said stepping right next to her

Sabé looked at him to explain that saying.

"Your people are the mother bear. Freedom is your cub. Don't underestimate them. I believe that they will be willing to fight. But they will need a symbol to rally around."

"Padmé."

"No. You. You are Amidala now. Until she takes back that right it is who you are."

Padmé and Anakin had entered quietly and were listening to the conversation. At some point Sabé had moved back to the window. Obi-Wan stepped next to her.

"Listen. This won't be what either of you want to hear, but we need to run. We must leave for Coruscant and gain support in the Senate."

"Our place is with our people." Padmé said forcefully

"Obi-Wan is right. We have to run to fight another day. You need to try and gain the support of the Senate. Even if you don't receive it your people will see that you fought for them and in turn be more willing to fight alongside you." Anakin said neutrally

Padmé looked at him appalled, "No. I am the Queen and I say we stay and fight."

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed respectfully as they reluctantly conceded, "As you wish your Highness."

As the rest of the handmaidens filed in everyone took their places and waited. The Viceroy entered the Throne room shortly afterwards.

"Your refusal to cooperate is at an end your Highness." Gunray stated

Sabé (still playing Amidala) smirked, "The Senate will not stand for this."

"Now, now. The Senate will see that it is legal once we sign our treaty."

"I will not sign any treaty Viceroy."

"Maybe the suffering of your people will allow you to see our point of view." He turned to the droid next to them, "Captain process them."

"Yes sir. Lieutenant, take them to camp four." Said the mechanical voice

The group of handmaidens, security, advisors, and the Queen were led out of the Palace and into the streets. Obi-Wan and Anakin surveyed the droids. There were a good 20 of them surrounding their own group. Not to mention the several other squads just walking through the street. Obi-Wan signaled Anakin to wait for another opportunity. They turned down a side street and there weren't any droids in sight. Anakin wanted to go, but when Obi-Wan opened himself up to the Force he was told to wait. He signaled Anakin to wait once again. Anakin was confused but trusted Obi-Wan's judgment. Still he kept his hand on his holdout blaster. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

Qui-Gon, Cierra, and Jar-Jar made their way through the upper levels of the city. They were following the Queens group through the city. When they turned down a side street both Jedi and Gungan went to a bridge and waited. When the group was not three steps away the Jedi jumped down into the group. Qui-Gon cut down three droids and was turning to take down a fourth when it's head was disconnected from the body. He looked around and saw a young man, no older than 16 shooting droids with deadly precision. Another security guard herded everyone else into an alley. The droids were dispatched easily.

"Grab their weapons." The young man stated and the security instantly obeyed

The guard who herded them into the alley had shed his uniform and was in now in a loose battle suit. The young man also shed his uniform and was now wearing just a sleeveless shirt and combat pants of some kind. When they reached the hangar they stood outside a maintenance entrance.

"There's too many." Captain Panaka said

"Won't be a problem." Qui-Gon said, "Your Highness, you must come to Coruscant with us."

"My place is with my people." She state coldly

"Your Highness, I implore you to listen to the Jedi. My feelings tell me that once you sign this treaty of theirs they will kill you." The young man said

Qui-Gon watched the battle of wills between the young Queen and young man.

"There will be great danger." She said as she turned to her Handmaidens, "To us all."

"We are brave Your Highness." Padmé said using their secret code

"Then I will plead my case to the Senate. We will take your ship Obi-Wan."

"No take the Royal Starship. It will be better for you once you reach Coruscant. Anakin and I will provide cover for you to help you get past the blockade." Obi-Wan stated

Sabé (still the decoy Queen) nodded in agreement.

"Master. We must move now." Cierra stated. The Queen signaled that two handmaidens, Yané and Saché, to stay behind with Governor Bibble. Everyone that was going entered the hanger. Obi-Wan and Anakin moved off to the side to get to their ship. Qui-Gon glanced over and recognized the design. _So these are the Mercenaries who always help._ Thought Qui-Gon.

"We'll need to free those pilots." Panaka said

"I'll take care of that." Cierra said then disappeared

"Halt. Where is your destination?" a droid said

"I am an ambassador for the supreme Chancellor I am taking these people to Coruscant." Qui-Gon answered

"Where are you taking them?"

"To Coruscant."

"Coruscant? That doesn't compute. You're under arrest."

Qui-Gon instantly drew his lightsaber cutting down that droid and the droid next to it. Everyone ran behind him up the ramp to the Royal Cruiser. Qui-Gon heard blaster fire in another part of the hangar end signaling that Obi-Wan and Anakin had made it into their ship and were waiting for the Royal Cruiser to take off. Qui-Gon and Cierra made quick work of the droids and soon entered the ship. Qui-Gon made his way to the cockpit while Cierra made sure the Queen and all other passengers were secure in their ship. Cierra joined them in the cockpit and took the radar station. She had sights on the blockade and the _Black Arrow_. The _Black Arrow_ took the forward position.

"This is the _Arrow._ Royal Cruiser are you reading?" Obi-Wan said

"All clear on this end. Let's run over those Federation bastards." Panaka said

"Understood captain."

The _Arrow_ started forward and within moments the blockade opened fire on the two ships. She started jamming the Federation targeting computers making it difficult for the ships to get hit but the flak was so heavy that it was impossible to avoid it all. The _Arrow_ fired its own torpedoes damaging the lead ship in a linear path, trying to shape a semi-safe flight path for the Royal Cruiser. The Federation ships fired their own torpedoes at the two ships. The _Arrow_ launched as many counter measures as they could and took down several of the torpedoes. The few that got through hit the ships and the shields on the _Arrow_ held fine. However, one torpedo hit the shield generator on the Royal Cruiser.

"Our shields have been hit!" Pilot Captain Ric Olié shouted over the comm

"Fly above us for a bit more protection." Obi-Wan stated over the comm

"Understood."

The Cruiser flew above the _Arrow_ and sent out the Astro droids. Cierra monitored their status as they continued to fly. There were extremely close to the lead ship now and if they didn't get their shields up soon they would be blown to smithereens.

"We're losing droids." Cierra stated to no one in particular, "Only one droid left."

Qui-Gon was very stoic, exuding no emotion whatsoever. Panaka was in a mild state of panic, but he was able to control his emotions. Ric Olié was determined to get past the blockade, no emotion except determination on his face.

"Shields are back up at maximum. Better than maximum. That little droid did it!" Olié yelled

"Good. Pull right and jump to lightspeed. WE will be right behind you." Obi-Wan stated.

The Cruiser pulled right and Angel pulled a tighter turned to protect the ship. Once it jumped to lightspeed the _Arrow_ made a Quick hop out of the system.

"We've made it past the blockade, but the hyperdrive was damaged in the buckling around. We don't have the power to make it to Coruscant. We need to land to repair."

"Master. What about Tatooine? It is out of the way and the Federation has no presence there." Cierra suggested

"I agree. Good idea Padawan." Qui-Gon stated

"How do you know the Federation has no presence there?" Panaka asked fearfully

"Because it is controlled by the Hutts. They won't allow a Federation presence on their planet." Cierra stated factually

"We can't take her Royal Highness there. The Hutts are gangsters if they discover her…" Panaka protested

"The same would happen if the Federation discovered her. But we have an advantage: The Hutts aren't looking for her." Qui-Gon said silencing the argument for the time being

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin waited. They were in virtual dead space. Waiting. They knew that the Queen would head for Coruscant eventually. But they might have to stop for repairs unseen. Before they parted Obi-Wan gave the Queen a transmitter in case they got separated for the time. She would activate it when they landed on the planet that they needed to stay on for a while. Whether it be Coruscant or some other planet.

"Why do you hate the Jedi?" Anakin asked

"I don't hate them. In fact I have the highest respect for them, and from what I hear about him, Master Qui-Gon Jinn has my upmost respect." Obi-Wan answered

"Then why do we try to stay away from them. They have helped on some of our "charity" jobs."

"I don't agree with the some aspects of the code of Jedi. They take children away from their parents and don't allow attachments, among other things. So in essence they don't allow love and marriage."

"Oh. Well sure that bugs me but I don't take it personally at the moment."

"Ummm. Anakin there is something you need to know. If you had been born in the Republic the Jedi would have taken you away. The same thing would've happened to me if I had been born in the Republic also."

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin you are the most powerful force sensitive that I have met in my many travels. The reason we are both good at what we do is because of that. I haven't been trained classically as a Jedi, but my training was started by a Maverick by the name of Sifo-Dias. He started my basic training and over the years I taught myself in combination with what the Force herself taught me."

"Force herself?"

"Yes. The Force has physically manifested itself to me over the years on different occasions. It is definitely a she. And she has taught me several things over the years. I will soon be passing this knowledge onto you."

Anakin was silent.

He turned and faced Obi-Wan.

"Why did you keep me from the Jedi?" Anakin asked trying to make light of this.

"Because the Force asked me to." Obi-Wan answered

"Why?" asked Anakin

"Because you are not cut out to be a Jedi. For one you have already formed an attachment with the young Queen. And if my feelings are correct she has formed one with you."

Anakin blushed.

"Anyway I trust the Force, and you will learn to do that also." Obi-Wan said

Anakin looked at him, "Thank you for looking out for me. Just one last question."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Are you going to train me? As the Force trained you." Anakin asked

"Yes." Obi-Wan said, "And it will start soon. Much sooner than you think."

"Is that why you have a lightsaber?" Anakin asked

"I thought you said only one more question." Obi-Wan teased

Anakin grinned.

"Yes it is. And in time you will build one too."

Anakin turned toward the window. He stared at the stars longing to see up close. The beeping computer brought them both back to reality.

"She is on….Tatooine?" Anakin asked surprised

"Best way to hide is in plain sight of criminals. No one wants to cross them." Obi-Wan answered

Anakin smirked. He knew no one would search Tatooine for fear of the Hutts.

He looked at Obi-Wan expectantly, "Can we go see my mother?"

"Depends. Where have they landed?" Obi-Wan asked

"They are landed in the outskirts of Mos Espa." Anakin said after looking at the tracker

"Then yes we will go visit her. Strap in we will be there one hour."

"We are that close?"

"Yep."

The _Black Arrow_ moved through hyperspace smoothly and came out above the dustball.

"It's all sand." Anakin said disgustedly

"Yep. I grew up here. Stay close and stay heavily armed. No one will bother you." Obi-Wan instructed

Anakin nodded as he piloted the ship down onto the surface landing near the Royal Cruiser. When they stepped out they were greeted by Panaka.

"Captain." Obi-Wan greeted

"Sir. The Queen has requested your presence." Panaka stated

"We are at her Majesty's service."

Panaka led them into the throne room on the ship. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin noticed that it was Sabé not Padmé on the throne.

"Your Majesty." Obi-Wan said as they both bowed

"Master Qui-Gon has gone into the city to find a new hyperdrive for us. I know that you have been here and have a far greater knowledge of the planet than any of us do, so I ask that you leave immediately to help them."

"Of course." Obi-Wan stated

"May I suggest that I look at the hyperdrive to be sure that we need a new one? It may just be something that you missed." Anakin asked

"Are you suggesting that I am incompetent?" Cierra asked harshly

"Absolutely not. But I have been working on ships such as this for most of my life. I believe that you are a very competent mechanic, however it never hurts to have a second opinion." Anakin said calmly

Cierra smiled. She was beginning to like this kid, "Alright. Go ahead."

Anakin went back and looked at the hyperdrive. Cierra went with him to see if he really was this good. Anakin went to work instantly climbing around the hyperdrive. His shirt tore in several places. He took it off and Cierra giggled softly as she saw his toned body. Anakin finally turned to her.

"Well you did a good job, Master Jedi. We need a new hyperdrive. However it won't be easy to find one." Anakin said

"I don't know. Watto always seems to have the parts I need. Hopefully he won't let me down this time." Obi-Wan said as he entered, "Cierra, take this transmitter. If there is any trouble activate it and we will be back here in 15 minutes."

Cierra nodded and took the transmitter, "Get going."

Obi-Wan and Anakin left and quickly made their way into Mos Espa. Obi-Wan saw the winds had started to pick up. He knew the sandstorm would start soon but they couldn't worry about that now. Obi-Wan lead them to Watto's shop only to find Padmé perusing the counters. Qui-Gon and Watto were nowhere in sight.

"Are you an Angel?" Anakin asked as he walked up behind Padmé

"Anakin!" Padmé exclaimed, "You made it."

They hugged quickly and they looked at each other as if they haven't seen each other in years. Obi-Wan recognized that they were definitely falling for each other. Qui-Gon and Watto walked back in from the back.

"Well, well look who it is; Obi-Wan. Come back for some more parts are we." Watto said

"Actually no. I am here escorting them. Got what they need?" Obi-Wan aksed

"Of course I do. The only one in town who has got it I might add. But Republic credits just won't do out here. You know that."

"Ahh yes I do. Is that you're pod out back?" Obi-Wan asked changing the subject

"Yeah. Got smashed up last race."

"Still got the one I built?"

"You mean the one you started?"

"Yeah that one."

"Of course I still got it. Why?"

"I have a proposition for you. The Boonta Eve classic is in two weeks. If we get it running, I will supply a pilot and you front the entry fee. We split the winnings 50-50."

Watto pondered the offer, "You will have to use your winnings to buy the hyperdrive."

"You're swindler to the end, but you got a deal." Obi-Wan said

"I will deliver your racer to my hangar. You can use whatever you find out back." Watto said

"So you do have a heart." Obi-Wan joked

"Don't you go telling everyone. Oh and get to shelter. Storm is brewing."

They all left the shop.

"We need to get back to the ship." Padmé said

"No time. I know a place where we can stay." Obi-Wan said

Obi-Wan started to walk away. Qui-Gon immediately turned to follow him trusting his instincts. The astromech savior of the cruiser Artoo-Detoo followed Qui-Gon. Padmé hesitated and Anakin saw it.

"Do you trust me?" Anakin asked as he held out his hand

Padmé didn't answer she just took his offered hand. Obi-Wan led them down several streets and it was a good 20 minutes before they arrived at their destination. The sandstorm was already in full force. He knocked on the door three times, paused, knocked two more times, paused, then knocked four more times. The door instantly opened.

Obi-Wan walked right into the apartment without hesitation. Everyone followed.

"Well, well look who decided to drop by and after all of these years." A woman said from the shadows

"You can put the blaster down. As always I mean you no harm and I just want a place of shelter for me and my companions." Obi-Wan replied calmly

"Where do you hail from?" she asked

Obi-Wan recognized their challenge question, "We hail from the unknown regions."

The woman dropped her weapon, "Welcome back Obi-Wan."

"Shmi, it is wonderful to see you again." Obi-Wan said as he wrapped the woman up in a big protective hug, "Let me introduce you. This is Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé, and…"

"Ani." She said surprised

"Hello mom." Anakin said

**Note:** Okay i have the next chapter written but i am unhappy with it right now so it will be given a major overhaul. I hope to have it up in about a week or so.

Snakedoc44


	9. Chapter 8

**anakinpadmekenobi**: Thank you so much. Well i just had to dedicate it to you because you have asked about that from the beginning.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **So glad that someone liked the idea of the Force being Female. I don't know if i am going to do Palpatine's or the Dark Side's perspective just yet. But i am still thinking about it.

**imagination theater:** well so you read it all in one sitting. Bravo. But i am even more glad that you enjoyed the story.

**angie**: Glad that you are still reading and that you enjoy the turn that this is taking

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok i have gotten some questions on Obi-Wan's position with the Jedi. He respects all Jedi. He likes most of them. (more on that later) His only problem with the Jedi is the Jedi Code. He has a strong dislke for it and his own beliefs conflict with it. (Coming soon.) Hope that clears the air. Please enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 8

Padmé stared at the woman in front of them. She clearly saw the resemblance between the two of them. Qui-Gon searched the force and found the common link connecting mother and son. Obi-Wan seemed to brace himself for something, an angry outburst or scream directed at him maybe.

Mother and son stepped towards each other. They stared at each other trying to figure out the last 15 years of each other's life. Shmi did take notice that Anakin's hand was intertwined with Padmé's. Finally after several moments mother and son embraced.

"Ani." She said again

"Mom." Anakin said

Again they stared at each other. The silence was broken by R2 whistling something. Only Anakin chuckled.

"Yes R2. I have never met my mother until now." Anakin responded

"You understand droid?" Padmé asked stunned

"Yeah. We used to have an R3 unit until, well until we had to sell it to a respectable owner." Obi-Wan answered

"So why don't you understand it?" Padmé asked

"Because I never took the time to learn it like Ani did." Obi-Wan said

Anakin blushed at the use of his nickname.

"Well you all must be hungry. I don't have much food. But it will be enough." Shmi said, "And then you could catch me up."

"We have some extra food." Qui-Gon spoke up

"Thank you."

Qui-Gon followed Shmi into the kitchen to help her finish the meal. Obi-Wan wandered around the small apartment looking at what Shmi might need to help her get by. _Her freedom_. He thought. Obi-Wan also noticed that Padmé had dragged Anakin outside for a private conversation.

"Anakin. Please look at me." Padmé said for the fifth time

He finally yielded and their eyes locked.

"Look. I know that this may seem unconventional, but I am with you. You aren't going through this alone. Just as you have helped me, I am here to help you." Padmé said

Anakin looked deeply at her, "Thank you."

Padmé pulled him into a deep hug. Anakin was receptive to the hug. She pulled out still having her arms wrapped around the young man as much as she could. She looked up into his deep blue eyes losing herself in them. Anakin stroked her hair placing it behind her ear. His eyes stared into hers. He broke eye contact and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Anakin looked at her one last time before he left to enter the room once again.

Padmé looked at the setting twin suns while her heart soared. _I can't believe he kissed me._ She was ecstatic. She just hoped that he felt the same way that she did about him. When she walked in after him she found that dinner was already on the table. It looked wonderful.

Shmi sat at one head of the table while Qui-Gon sat at the other. Obi-Wan sat down on one side of the table in the direct middle forcing Anakin and Padmé to sit on the same side next to each other. Anakin sat next to his mother so Padmé sat between him and Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon watched the pair with great interest. He quickly realized a blossoming romance when he saw one.

Qui-Gon was brought back to reality when he heard the conversation take an interesting turn.

"Ben I thought I told you not to bring him back here." Shmi said her voice filled with sorrow

"Mom, when Ben told me the truth I asked to come here. I don't care if you are a slave. In fact that just makes me more interested in who we are as a family." Anakin answered for Obi-Wan

"I never wanted you to see me like this. To be ashamed of you where you came from."

"Ben always had a plan to free you. After this job I believe that we can. And I would never be ashamed to call you my mom. You did what you thought was best for me." Anakin said

"Job?" Shmi asked

Anakin looked down. He realized he might've said too much.

Padmé put her hand on Anakin's, "We are on our way to Coruscant. The Trade Federation has blockaded my planet and the Queen must get to the Senate. Our ship was damaged and we are stuck here until we repair it but we have no money to buy parts."

Shmi looked at Obi-Wan. She knew that he knew what time of year it was. From the look on his face she guessed everything. Qui-Gon studied this new pair of Shmi and Obi-Wan and saw instantly from their unspoken conversation that these two had a history that goes back most if not all of their lives.

"No! You can't do this. Not when I just met him." Shmi said

Only Obi-Wan seemed to know what she was talking about, "Shmi. He is the best pilot I have ever seen and he has beaten some of the best pilots around the galaxy. He is the only human who could possibly succeed."

"I don't care. There has to be another way." Shmi said

"I am sorry for butting in. But the situation requires just that. Young Anakin can help us. Because of your sacrifice he has already helped several people. Now let him help a planet." Qui-Gon said

"Who are you?" Shmi asked

"You know my name so it's my profession you wish to know." Qui-Gon said cryptically, "I am a Jedi Knight. A defender of the peace in the Republic."

Shmi nodded. Glancing at Obi-Wan. Only Padmé seemed to pick up the subtle nod that Obi-Wan gave her in return.

"Okay. Fine. But does he know?" Shmi asked

"No HE doesn't." Anakin responded

There was a loud silence. Everyone seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Anakin not giving him any clue as to what he was going to be doing. Shmi took one last glance at Obi-Wan and saw the nod. She stared at her food as she contemplated another option.

"Podracing." Shmi said quietly as she saw she was beaten

"Very fast. Very dangerous." Qui-Gon said

Padmé felt her heart drop. To get what they needed Anakin needed to put his life on the line for her and her people once again. It wasn't fair. That because of her, his life was at risk.

"I'll do it." Anakin said finishing any argument.

"Then I suggest we all get some rest." Qui-Gon said diplomatically

Shmi only had two guest rooms. One was given to Padmé and the other was given to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan took the couch while Anakin had to make do with what he could find. Anakin couldn't sleep. The way his mom hesitated when she was talking haunted him. It wasn't the fact that she was scared, because he would admit that he was a little afraid, but it was the way that she seemed so desperate to look at him as if he was a little child. He knew that she never saw him grow up and to her he was her baby boy, but he could still help.

He stood outside on the terrace staring at the stars. Artoo came out to join Anakin.

Artoo whistled something to Anakin and turned on his holoprojector.

_"Are you an Angel?" Anakin asked in the projection_

_ Padmé nodded her head no._

_ "Your Highness?" Anakin asked_

_ "My name is Padmé. To you."_

Artoo turned off the holoprojector.

"Thanks buddy. You aren't even supposed to have that recording." Anakin said

Artoo whistled a response.

"No I don't think you are a thief. I believe that you are a Kleptomaniac." Anakin joked

Artoo whistled an angry response but seemed to laugh at Anakin's remark.

Anakin sighed and took out his datapad. He started to look at some of his past entries. He had met several people and made several friends throughout the galaxy. One of the earliest friends he had made had just died when they took a mission right before the Naboo one. She sacrificed herself to save both Anakin and Obi-Wan so they could protect their high value client. There was an IED that had missed their initial sweep. They had tried to disarm it but couldn't and time was running thin. The device was unable to be moved so they couldn't take it to a safe location. Before they could pile something on top of bomb Obi-Wan sensed that it was about to go off. Alema dived on top of the bomb saving both Anakin and Obi-Wan. _I am sorry. _ Those were the last words that she had said. Anakin knew that she had had feelings for him that extended more than just a friendship. If he was honest with himself, it could've possibly gone much further if he allowed himself to. He just thought that at the time it wasn't right for either of them.

Anakin sighed as he stared at the stars once again. Alema had showed some minimal ability in force sensitivity. Often he found himself feeling like she was still there, helping to guide his movements. Many times he felt her touch brushing against his cheek.

A single tear slipped down Anakin's face as he eventually fell asleep.

"Hello Anakin." A female voice sad

"Alema?" Anakin asked

"Yes."

"What? How?"

"The force has allowed me to come back to you. Well in your dreams. But there is a catch, it can only happen when she allows it."

"She?"

"Yes my son. Me."

Anakin looked dumbfounded as a woman formed out of the flowers that were just suddenly all around.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked

"Me? I am the Force. And you are my Chosen Son of Suns."

"But I don't know anything. I am not special." Anakin said

"Anakin. None of us are ever special because of our powers or abilities. We are special because of the times that make us." Alema said

Anakin was still dumbfounded.

"She is right. But at this moment you need not worry about it. All you need to worry about is what is right in front of you. Just know this, my child; I am always here to help. Just ask and listen. Stay ever alert and always watchful. Some day we will return. With more answers for your questions." The Force said as she faded away

Alema stayed and smiled at him, "You love her, don't you?"

Anakin opened his mouth to begin to speak.

"I am not mad. In fact I am very happy for you. I know that between us it probably would never worked out. But with her. I believe the Force had this planed from the beginning." Alema said

Anakin smiled sheepishly. Alema had nailed how he felt.

"I wish I could stay longer but I must go." Alema said as she looked away

"But I have questions." Anakin pleaded. Wanting to spend more time with a good friend

"I know you do. And all will be answered in time." Alema said as she started to disappear

Anakin watched his friend disappear from his eyes. Shortly afterward he awoke to a still dark sky. He wandered into the kitchen to make some caf. He made it all the way to the caf machine when he noticed that some caf was already made and Padmé was sitting at the table having a cup.

Anakin smirked, "Can't sleep?"

"Haven't had a good night's sleep since I got elected."

"And why would that be Milady?"

"I am always afraid of letting my people down. And now, I know I am."

Anakin looked at her. He noticed that tears were building in her eyes, "You aren't letting them down. You are doing what is best for them."

"Yet here we are. Stuck for at least two weeks. And that is if you win the race. If not then we are here longer." Padmé said on the edge of hysterics

Anakin moved over and started to rub her shoulders and upper arms comfortingly.

"Don't focus on the future. It will come to pass but at the moment there is nearly nothing we can do about it. All we can do is prepare. And what we can prepare for is the race. But you need to let me worry about the race." Anakin said as Padmé got up and got herself another cup of caf.

Anakin sat down in her chair and when she walked back he gave her a smile that said it all.

"Are you inviting something Skywalker?" Padmé asked playfully

"I am only here for a friend." Anakin said as he grinned

She sat down and nestled her smaller frame in his larger one. They sat that way for several minutes and Anakin noticed that Padmé's breathes became deeper and more stable. When he looked at her eyes he found that she was in a deep sleep. He looked at the chrono on the wall and saw it was only a couple hours till sunrise. He picked her up and carried her back to her room. He tucked her in and she stirred when he finally broke contact.

Obi-Wan had seen the whole encounter and startled Anakin once he returned from the guest room, "She feels safe with you."

"What?" Anakin asked

"The reason she fell asleep was because she felt safe with you."

"Have you ever _seen_ the Force?" Anakin asked changing the subject

Obi-Wan let him, "A couple of times. Only when I desperately needed help. Why?"

"Because I saw both her and Alema in my dreams."

"Well they must have something important to tell you." Obi-Wan said cryptically

"You aren't going to give me an answer are you?" Anakin asked

"As much as I would love to; I can't give what I don't have." Obi-Wan said

Anakin smirked.

"All I can tell you is that I will be here with you when you go through what you will go through. I will help guide you, but there will be many things you do on your own. Including this race."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. He started to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked

"To win a race." Anakin said

Obi-Wan watched Anakin walk out of the small apartment. He knew that Shmi would be angry at him for letting Anakin leave, but right now he didn't care. The hangar was just down the street and Anakin would find it easily.

He looked around and saw that Qui-Gon had gotten up. And he had heard everything.

**Authors Note:** Okay. As most readers have noticed (at least i hope) this story is an AU and as it gets more AUish it will get harder and harder to write as more elements come in. SO updates will probably be less frequent. Sorry but it is the best i can do

Snakedoc44


	10. Chapter 9

**anakinpadmekenobi:** The nickname will come later. Its a back story. I can tell you for Shmi. Shmi just calls him that because it's just his name for him. Other people will know him as Ben because of a mission that went wrong. Thank you for your encouragement

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** I know about feeling lazy. Most of the time i don't feel like writing at all. The only reason i do is because of reviewers like you. (Hey I rhymed...THat never happens. Wierd) Any way thanks

**xNINJABLADE45x**: Thanks glad that you keep enjoying it.

**angie: **thanks that you think it is so well written. I am just writing this because i had an idea and it seemed pretty okay at the time. Thanks for the encouraging reviews.

**T:** Thanks that you like the story. Not quite sure about Qui-Gon's fate yet.

**Authors Note:** Alright i said that it would probably be a while before i Updated but in honor of Labor Day i decided to put up another chapter. But now it might be a little while until I update. Sorry. Its just the truth.

Chapter 9

"You have seen the Force?" Qui-Gon asked

"Yes I have. She has taught me almost everything that I know." Obi-Wan said

"Hmmm. From the sounds of it, Anakin has too."

"And it seems as if he also saw an old friend."

Qui-Gon stared at the door Anakin left through not two minutes ago. Both he and Obi-Wan sat down at the table and had a "discussion" about Anakin. Qui-Gon was trying to figure out what Obi-Wan was doing letting Anakin learn on his own so after a couple of hours of questioning he finally had to ask.

"You are just gonna let him leave and go through this on his own?" Qui-Gon asked incredulously

Obi-Wan looked appalled, "Are you serious? I am not letting him do this on his own."

"And he won't ever have to." Said a female voice

Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon turned to the source of the voice. They saw two women standing there. Both looked furious but one looked more appalled than the other. Padmé took a step forward glaring at Qui-Gon.

"Do you think he will ever be alone?" Padmé asked

Qui-Gon stared at her, "From the way you look at each other, no I don't believe that either of you will ever be alone." There was no rebuke in the statement.

"Why do you talk like this about him. It sounds like he is some sort of prize."

"He has the highest midichlorian count I have ever felt in all of my travels. He should've been raised in the temple." Qui-Gon said calmly

Padmé looked as if she was going to yell her head off. Obi-Wan beat her to it.

"The Force has shown that he is not to be a Jedi. He could never have adapted to the mantra of the Jedi." Obi-Wan said calmly

"Still. I must bring him before the Council when we reach Coruscant." Qui-Gon said

"Only if I am with him when you bring him before the council. Or Anakin won't be making the trip to Coruscant."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and saw the truth in his eyes. There was no reason that he couldn't be reasonable.

"Very well. I accept your conditions. Not going to make any promises about the council though." Qui-Gon said

The door happened to open right then and there. Anakin walked in and he was extremely dirty. Except for the little ovals around his eyes where the goggles had been.

"Where have you been?" Shmi asked

"It works." Anakin said

"What works?" Shmi asked

"The podracer." Obi-Wan said

Shmi looked at him shocked, "You tested the pod before you added any safety features or even changed anything?"

"Yeah." Anakin said slowly, "It is the best way to test it. See what needs to be added."

Shmi looked at him incredulously. She locked eyes with Obi-Wan. She saw the trust that Obi-Wan put in her son. She knew that she should trust her son's judgment on this.

"Fine. I gotta go. Don't wander the streets without Obi-Wan. Especially you Padmé." Shmi said, "Ani. You have a week and a half. Finish that pod."

Everyone watched her leave.

"I am going back to the ship. I need to report to her Highness." Qui-Gon said

"Very well. Padmé, Anakin and I are going to the hangar, which means you have two choices. One: you go with Qui-Gon and return to the ship for a while. Or two: you come with us to the hangar." Obi-Wan said

"I will go with you two." Padmé said, "but I feel as if there is a caveat."

"Perceptive as always. Yes there is. To take the attention off of ourselves you must pretend to be a…." Obi-Wan hesitated

He watched the door close as Qui-Gon left the premises.

"A what?" Padmé asked almost scared to know

"An escort." Obi-Wan said

Padmé raised her eyebrows at him, "You want me to be a slave?"

"Essentially."

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"That is fine."

Padmé looked at Anakin.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what to do?" Anakin said

"Fine. But you owe me Kenobi." Padmé said

Obi-Wan nodded. They left for Watto's shop where Anakin was going to get some necessary parts. When they arrived there was another customer already there arguing with Watto.

"Anything the matter Watto?" Obi-Wan asked in Huttesse

"Yeah. This scumbag says I ripped him of a deal. The podracer." Watto said

"OH?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yeah. I said I would buy it for a good price. I come back today and he has sold it." The man said

"You put no down payment or nothing. You just said you might want to buy it." Watto said

"Sounds to me like you have no claim to the pod." Obi-Wan said

"You. You must be the one who bought it." The man said

"Yes I am. And I gave Watto a good deal."

"You owe me." He said as he leered at Padmé, "Give me your slave and we will call it even."

"Yeah no. It sounds to me like we need to involve the Hutts." Obi-Wan said

The man sneered. He pulled out his blaster rifle. "Yeah, no. Give her to me and I will be leaving now."

Anakin was forgotten in this whole exchange, walked up right behind the man and easily took him down.

"Leave now." Anakin said

The man got up and started to walk out. He stopped and Anakin had his back to him. He started to draw a blaster pistol. There was a shot fired and the man fell to the ground clutching his chest.

Anakin turned to Watto and gave a slight nod of appreciation. Watto gave a slight nod back. Anakin went back and grabbed the necessary parts. They walked to the hangar and Anakin began work. Padmé watched Anakin work as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

She was thinking not about what was happening but the past few weeks. It was such a blur. The two mercenaries that stood before her were an anomaly. They thought of others before they thought of themselves. Rare in any person, unheard of in a mercenary. Obi-Wan was strange. He was a father without actually being one. He cared not only for Anakin but for her and her Handmaidens. She stared at Obi-Wan for a brief moment then her eyes drifted to Anakin as he worked on the pod. She couldn't help but feel attracted to Anakin. It wasn't just his physical looks, but those were definitely a plus, but it was his heart. The way that he would willingly give his life to save those around him.

"Something up Milady?" Obi-Wan asked

"Why do you do this?" She asked

"Because a man once helped me a long time ago and told me this: _What we do in life ripples throughout eternity._" Obi-Wan recalled, "If I can change one life, maybe, just maybe, they will change someone else and the chain will continue."

Padmé nodded and turned to watch Anakin work on the pod as she contemplated what Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan, noticing that she was deep in thought, moved over to help Anakin. Anakin continued to test and modify the podracer until he was satisfied with it.

"Well I am done." Anakin said as he walked over

"It has only been a day." Padmé said

"Yeah. So?"

"So don't you have more to do."

"No. I will test it in a few days. Make sure it still runs. Make any changes then but for now I can't do anything, until they open up the track for test runs."

"When will that happen?"

"Well there is 7 days till the race so they open it in 5." Anakin said

Padmé looked at Anakin as if he was kidding, "We have to wait a whole other week to even have a chance to leave this wretched planet."

Obi-Wan nodded as Padmé stifled a frustrated yell. Anakin snickered at her behavior and Padmé caught the look. She stared at Anakin and he gave her an innocent look.

"If you two love birds are done we can get going." Obi-Wan teased

Both Anakin and Padmé turned several shades of red from that comment as they realized they were caught.

* * *

Padmé sat in the box playing every part the escort, much to the dismay of both Shmi and Qui-Gon. Padmé may have looked the part but her mind was on the past week and how it had flown by. She had learned much about Anakin and Obi-Wan. They had led fascinating lives and some of the planets they visited were some that she had never heard of. The thing that bothered her most was that Anakin was so innocent, sure he had seen so much, but he was so unaware of so many things. Not that was a bad thing, and at some points she envied it, but he had no idea how to properly conduct himself in public. He knew the basic necessities, but anything beyond that was way beyond his knowledge.

Her thoughts switched to Shmi and her "situation." She was a slave, what she, Padmé, was pretending to be. The Republic's anti-slavery laws should protect people like her. Apparently the Republic doesn't exist out here, only the Hutts. She gazed over at the slimy worm like thing that was in the best box of the arena. The Hutts were the law and they made up what was law for the area. Most of the time it was whatever is most profitable for them, but they were known to be semi-fair especially if it was for farmers who helped bring in off-world income.

Seeing the race start snapped her back to reality. Anakin didn't get off to the best start but she had faith that he would be fine. She looked at the small screen that Shmi held. It focused on Anakin as he raced throughout the course. She saw a pod come straight up behind Anakin and she instantly felt slightly cold. She looked around and saw both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon tense while exchanging a small glance.

Anakin sensed the racer behind him move to not a meter behind him. Anakin smiled as he heard the telltale hum of a small ion-cannon charging up behind him. Anakin saw the turn coming up and punched the accelerator. The racer behind Anakin didn't make the turn in time and his pod exploded in a small ball of flame. Anakin continued to accelerate and pass up some of the other racers. He settled into third position and stayed there, comfortable with his position for the time being, especially since it was coming up to the narrowest part of the course.

"What is he doing?" Padmé asked

"He is staying in his place and letting the other racers take each other out." Obi-Wan said

The announcer announced that another racer had crashed. Though the racer was behind Anakin it served to prove Obi-Wan's point. Padmé turned back to the small screen and watched Anakin continue to pilot the pod. She didn't understand the strategy that Anakin employed while racing, but then again she didn't understand racing strategy at all.

Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon more than he watched Anakin. It wasn't that he couldn't watch the race, he was just more interested in Qui-Gon's reaction. When Anakin avoided the ion blast he saw Qui-Gon raise his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner. Obi-Wan would've liked anything more than to try and probe Qui-Gon's brain, but the Master's mental shields were extremely strong. Not surprising considering that he was a Jedi Master, but Obi-Wan thought that it was worth a try.

The roar of the crowd brought Obi-Wan back to the moment. _I need to think more in the moment._ Obi-Wan returned his gaze to the giant screen where a replay played. The favorite to win today moved from second to first when the front runner had engine problems. Problems that led to the engines exploding into a spectacular ball of flame.

Anakin settled down into what is now second position. Finally the third lap began and Obi-Wan watched Anakin pilot. He felt Anakin reaching out with the force, unknowingly, as he sought out a way to beat his opponent. Qui-Gon saw it before anyone else did. On the turn coming up the favorite overshot the turn allowing Anakin to pass him on the inside. Anakin acted and barely passed the leader. As they were coming down the final kilometer the favorite made one last ditch effort and slammed his pod into Anakin's. Anakin started to skid, but he corrected the slide and accelerated right through the finish line.

Looking back Padmé saw that nearly no one else had made it out of the race alive. _He is never going to do this again._ Padmé instantly regretted thinking that because what right did she have to decide what the young man did. She looked at Qui-Gon and caught the smirk as he looked at her. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she realized that he must've heard her thoughts.

**AN: **Aright i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know i never said before but reviews do help

Snakedoc44


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Okay i know i thank my reviewers right here. But sadly i don't have the time to do so right now and now is the only time i can update before next weekend. But I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It is truly invaluable to me. Thank you and Enjoy. (P.S. I will make it up to all my reviewers next time I update. I Promise)

Chapter 10

Padmé looked around at the ship. They had been in hyperspace for a short while and Padmé had resigned herself to wandering around the ship. She was lonely. Not that she would ever admit it to any of the Handmaidens. She decided to make use of her time and moved to the hologram display.

She turned it on to watch the message that Sio Bibble sent to her, well Sabé. She was told that no re-transmission was sent. _I am glad they didn't do that._

_**Flashback: Tatooine**_

They were walking back to the ship. Padmé was walking next to Anakin trying to be comforting. They were unable to convince Watto to free his mother, even with the winnings that they had left over. Obi-Wan had promised both Shmi and Anakin that they would return. Hopefully they would gain enough money that they could then turn into valuables after this, not so little, job.

"RUN! Tell them to take off." Qui-Gon yelled.

Padmé barely heard Qui-Gon yell. The only thing that registered was one moment she was walking. The next she was being dragged by Anakin with R2 trying to keep up behind them. Anakin was going too fast for her, but she wasn't about to complain. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself falling. It was too late to do anything about it, except yell. Her shriek was heard by Anakin as he stopped to try and stop her from falling.

He was two seconds too late. He didn't wait for her to get up. Instead he scooped her into his arms and continued the race to the ship. Padmé was flustered and she felt herself blushing, and it wasn't from the heat. It was a mixture of embarrassment of falling, and the wonderful feeling she got from being so close to the young man. Before she knew it she was being set down on her feet and basically pushed up the ramp.

She found Cierra in the main room. Cierra looked at Padmé running to the cockpit and had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble. He says to take off." Padmé said still slightly flushed

Cierra searched for her master through the Force, "There. Fly low. Keep the ramp lowered."

She looked expecting to see just her Master's emerald green blade. Instead she saw three, her Master's green, a deep azure blade, and a blood red blade. She almost collapsed as she felt the power emanate through the force. She dared not warn her Master that they were approaching for fear of tearing his concentration away. As they approached they fight she saw two blades fly up, and in turn two figures jump up on the ramp. She sensed that the third figure was preparing to jump up also.

Suddenly blaster fire erupted around the figure forcing it back down. The ramps were raised and both the Cruiser and the _Arrow_ made the jumps to lightspeed, heading for their destination.

Cierra headed for the entrance room. She found two men, both of them out of breath sitting on the floor. She also found one of the Queen's handmaidens there also.

"Is everyone alright?" Cierra asked

"Yeah. But I caught the boot of the attacker." Obi-Wan said

He lifted his tunic showing a bruise already forming around the bottom two ribs. The Handmaiden immediately started to examine it.

"Well Mister Kenobi that's two you owe me." Padmé said as Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow

"There are no broken ribs. Bruised at the very worst. But for this I will get a cream that will take the pain away." She explained

"Won't bacta do that?"

"Yes. But it won't really help the bruising. My sister and I developed this cream to help heal bruising on bones." Padmé explained. Now everyone else in the room raised their eyebrows at Padmé.

"My family helps out in a refugee program. You learn things about certain plants. All it takes is a little experimenting." Padmé said as she left the room.

She was back very quickly. She poured some cream into her hand. She found the spot and started applying the cream. Obi-Wan grunted heavily in reaction to the cream.

"Oh yeah. This might sting a bit." Padmé smirked

"Ya think?" Obi-Wan's voice dripping with sarcasm.

Cierra and Qui-Gon exchanged an amused glance with each other. Padmé finished applying the cream and left, saying she needed to update the Queen. Obi-Wan went to find a bunk after not sleeping for more than 4 hours a night while they were on Tatooine. Qui-Gon and Cierra secluded themselves in their quarters.

_**Present**_

After watching the recording Padmé went into the little galley only to find it already occupied. Obi-Wan sat there drinking something.

"Caf?" she asked

"Nope. Hate that stuff. Alderranian black tea." Obi-Wan replied

"That's probably a good thing." Padmé said as she started to make a cup of caf.

"So. When were you going to tell me that you were a Jedi?" Padmé asked

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He then motioned for Padmé to sit down.

"I already told you I wasn't." Obi-Wan said

"No. You said that if you were born in the Republic then you would've been." Padmé replied

"I am not a Jedi."

"How did you get a lightsaber?"

"There is no simple answer."

"Then give me the complicated one."

"Fine. I was born on Tatooine. When I was 6 we ran into a man."

"We?"

"Shmi and myself. Anyway we ran into a man who took us in for the night. He explained to me what a Jedi was. How I could become one. Anyway I paid attention up until the point where he said I would have to go to the temple without Shmi. After that, Master Sifo-Dias agreed to teach me the basics. He also taught me to build a lightsaber. So I built one when I was 12. After that he left and I never saw him again. I continued to train by myself. That was until I was able to leave Tatooine when I was 16. Two years later I returned. And I got Anakin from Shmi. During the two years I was alone I never really practiced my exercises as a Jedi. However, one week after I received Anakin from Shmi I was visited by the most unlikely of…people."

Padmé looked at him. She had gotten up sometime during the narrative to get her cup of caf. She looked at him when he hesitated, and all she received was a sheepish grin from Obi-Wan. Padmé stared expectantly at him. When she wasn't receiving an answer she took matters into her own hands.

"Well. Was it a person?"

"Yes and no." Obi-Wan replied, getting an exasperated look from the disguised Queen.

"You might not want to give that look. It makes you look too much like her." Obi-Wan warned. Padmé just grinned in response.

Obi-Wan continued his narrative, "I met the Force."

Padmé was taken aback. She sat back down and waved her hand signaling to continue.

"The Force isn't just an energy like most people believe. It is a being. And she has a very good sense of humor."

"She?" another voice asked.

Cierra entered the room.

"Yeah. The Force is a she. I can't explain it other than that. All I can say is that I have met her, and she is most definitely a she." Obi-Wan explained calmly

Cierra gave him a questioning look but allowed him to continue.

"Anyway. I met the Force and for what seemed like days in my vision she continued my training. She helped me become what she wanted me to become. I was becoming her warrior. I would help the one she chose bring balance back to the force."

"Anakin." Padmé muttered

"Yes. After that meeting I would continue to train with the Force every now and then. Waiting until she would say the time is right to commence with Anakin's training." Obi-Wan said

"He can't be a Jedi. He is too old." Cierra said

"So was I when I started. But you're right. He is not to be a Jedi. But one doesn't have to be a Jedi to be a Keeper of the Peace."

Cierra blushed, "I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"I know. You were just stating what you know." Obi-Wan said looking at her, "And you still have a part to play in all of this."

"I just wish I knew what my part was." Cierra said

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, "Don't we all."

* * *

Anakin sat in the Arrow. He was terribly lonely and there was a loud silence that seemed to never go away. Still, being alone had its advantages. He thought about what had been revealed to him in the past few days. What Obi-Wan had told him about his past and his future made him more than a little nervous. He could've been a Jedi! And one of the most powerful at that. He had heard Padmé and Qui-Gon "talking." Well Qui-Gon had been talking; Padmé had been near to shouting. Alone. That was one thing he never thought about, until now. And now that he was thinking about it, he realized that he never wanted to be alone. Honestly it was kinda freaking him out. _I'll have to talk to Ben about this._ Not only did he not want to be alone, he realized that he was falling in love. _But she's the Queen. I took a big risk kissing her on the cheek. What could she see in me?_ He couldn't help but think this. His mind just looked at it that way.

"Love knows no bounds." A voice said, "It is not bounded by the social classes of the day. If you give it time and don't rush it, love will always find a way."

Anakin turned around to see a lady made of flowers forming before his eyes.

"Milady." Anakin greeted the Force as he bowed his head.

"You are confused Anakin." It wasn't a question

"Yes. It is all so overwhelming. I just don't know where to begin. And now that I have met my mother, it just adds a whole other dimension to this."

The Force smiled, "All will happen in time. As long as you follow my will. Now listen for I come bearing some knowledge that you don't seek."

Anakin groaned, "What about what I **want** to know?"

"In time. Now listen. When you arrive, you must make it a point to visit the Temple. Listen to what is said, but listen to what I say more. Understand?"

"I understand. I will go to the temple and while I will listen to their advice, I will heed yours more."

"Good. I know that this was short but, I must leave."

Anakin watched as her arm reached out and caressed his face as she faded and the petals fell to the ground. He could still hear her saying: _Remember to listen_.

* * *

Padmé stood behind Sabé waiting for the shuttle to land. She would disembark with the Handmaidens and follow the "Queen." Obi-Wan had informed her that Anakin, much to her chagrin, wouldn't be joining them on the landing platform. Instead he was landing in the Jedi Temple since it was the closest place to the Senate building with an actual hangar. Obi-Wan had also said that he would travel with the Jedi first to see if he needed anything. He would then rejoin her later tonight, with or without Anakin.

She felt the Cruiser vibrate somewhat violently as it touched down on the landing platform. After the ramp descended Sabé led the procession down with the Handmaidens following two steps behind her. She played the part perfectly as she met the Chancellor. Padmé noticed that Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Cierra moved off to the side to talk to the Chancellor after the procession made it to their shuttle. She looked back once and saw Obi-Wan nod at her encouragingly.

"I must speak to the Jedi Council immediately. The situation has become that much more important." Qui-Gon told the Chancellor.

The Chancellor nodded and pointed them to another shuttle that was waiting to take them to the Temple.

* * *

Aayla stood in the hangar waiting to welcome a guest to the temple. _Why me? This is work a Padawan usually does. I have no idea what goes on in their heads at all._ Aayla snapped back to reality as the hangar doors opened and a familiar ship flew through them. She watched from a safe distance as she saw it land. As the ramp descended she walked forward to greet the guest or guests. As a lone figure descended the ramp she bowed to show her respect to the person.

"Aayla?" the young man asked

Aayla snapped back to an upright position as she studied the young man before her. He gave her a lopsided grin as she looked more than slightly confused.

_It can't be. Can it? _She thought.

"Anakin?" she asked

His response was to outright hug her. She was caught by surprise and she felt the objection flowing off of the more senior members that were watching the exchange. She paid no heed to what she felt from them as she hugged the boy back.

"You're so grown up." She said after they pulled away

"Four years will do that to a person." He responded as they walked away.

Aayla looked at the young man, and saw just how grown up he actually was, "Since when do you carry so many weapons?" she asked

"Since our last job." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "We ran out of weapons to use and in the process I lost a friend."

"I am sorry. But I must ask why are you armed here?"

"Habit. Besides I am protecting the Queen of Naboo."

"She hired you?" Aayla asked confused as they entered an elevator

"Not exactly. We were hired by a village that was attacked by pirates and apparently her father was in the village so she came up and thanked us. We were delayed in leaving Naboo and were there when the blockade happened so we just kinda got involved."

"There is more to this story isn't there." Aayla said noticing how he seemed to struggle in how to say just that

Anakin nodded in response as he gave Aayla a goofy grin.

"So you are a Knight now? When were you going to spread the good news?" Anakin asked

"Jedi aren't supposed to be proud." Aayla said stoically

"Well, you must fell some pride knowing that what you are doing is good. Right?"

Aayla didn't answer. She was very interested with a button on the elevator.

"So how is Obi-Wan?" Aayla said changing the subject

Anakin let her, "He is doing fine. Still single if you're wondering."

"Same old Ben then huh?" Aayla asked

"How do you know his nickname?" Anakin asked having only heard himself use it

"It was the name that he used on our part of the undercover mission four years ago." Aayla said as she remembered that mission that nearly cost her life, "The Council wishes to meet with you."

"No. I won't meet with them without Obi-Wan by my side." Anakin said

"They won't take that well." Aayla said with a smirk

"Don't care. I am not a Jedi." Anakin said playfully

Aayla couldn't help but chuckle at that remark, "Alright then."

Aayla couldn't help but remember that mission. Ever since that mission she had questioned several things about herself and what the Jedi had taught her. For better or for worse, she did not know.

**Authors Note:** Okay i have been debating this issue and now I have decided to ask my readers. Do you think I should put a Sabe/Obi-Wan relationship? Or should i just keep their friendship a friendship. (Honestly i like the idea of the chemistry between the two of them, but i want your opinions.)

Snakedoc44


	12. Chapter 11

Disclamer: I do not own Star Wars at all. I just like to play in the sandbox.

**anakinpadmekenobi:** Thank you. Your review has been most insightful. I didn't steal your idea. (You will see what i mean in this chapter) We are just thinking along the same lines.

**xNINJABLADE45x**: Thank you for your continued reading. Sorry the update took so long

**JediAngel001:** Glad to hear that you liked it so much that you read it all in one sitting. That is always encouraging. Thank you for the kind review.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay**: Well the history will unfortunately come at a later chapter. But it will come

**Authors Note**: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I had this written a couple of days ago. I blame SCHOOL. I CURSE YOU SCHOOL. Now that i got that out of the way. Now for a big part that everyone has been waiting for...A NEW CHAPTER.

Chapter 11

Obi-Wan spent the ride to the Temple in relative silence. Both Jedi could feel the anxiousness roll off of him in waves. Cierra took a sympathetic look back at the man. Two weeks ago she would have been cold to this man. She wouldn't have cared what this man was feeling, it would have been irrelevant. But now; she couldn't say the same thing. In the short time she had known and talked to both Obi-Wan and Anakin she found herself questioning some aspects of the code. She was confused. The code was all she had ever known, it was her life. Now, she was finding her whole life turned upside down. _I'm becoming a maverick._

Both Qui-Gon and Cierra stepped off the transport and instantly turned to go to the Jedi Council. They noticed that Obi-Wan wasn't following them but standing the middle of the entrance staring at a group of Jedi that were talking. They both moved to grab him and direct him to the council room. They were two steps away when another Jedi spoke.

"Well well well. Never thought I would see your face around here." A female voice said

"Yeah. Well I never pictured myself stepping foot in here either." Obi-Wan replied to the unseen voice

Both Cierra and Qui-Gon turned around to match the voice with its owner. Jedi Master, and Council member, Shaak Ti walked casually up to the group. She acknowledged the presence of both Qui-Gon and Cierra who stood at a respectable distance.

"The meeting will begin in 30 minutes. Both of your presences are requested." Shaak Ti said addressing both Qui-Gon and Cierra. They bowed in respect to the Master as they walked away.

Shaak Ti turned back to Obi-Wan and stepped in line with her friend who was still looking around. She admired the architecture at well. While she was looking she found her breath being taken away by the beauty of the Temple. Beauty that most Jedi, including her, missed on a daily basis because they refused to slow down and take in the simple things in life.

"Still glad I can amaze you." Obi-Wan said

Shaak Ti found herself turning to the man that she considered her best friend. Ever since she found herself fighting next to this 17 year old boy she found herself questioning the code. Having that attachment of being her best friend was considered forbidden. She had been turning into a Maverick ever since that day. How she found herself on the council she still had no idea. As she looked at her friend she hugged him.

"So good to actually see you again." She said, "Letters just don't work as many people think they do."

Obi-Wan pulled himself out of her hug as they started to take the long way to the council chambers. "I have missed talking to you."

"Still the same old Obi-Wan." Shaak Ti said

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked

"Well for starters, you are still single. Plus you just want to talk. And you refused to tell me stuff that I should know."

"Like what?"

"Like Anakin is the chosen one." She said

"Okay. Look I didn't even tell him about that until a couple of weeks ago. So how could I, in good faith tell anyone else?" Obi-Wan defended

"That's fine by me, but a lot of other council members aren't going to be happy with you."

"Since when have I ever cared what the council thinks? I assume they will try to get me to give this up as well." He said holding up his lightsaber

"That would be my guess." She said

"Look. I will stand by you throughout this meeting because I believe that what you are doing is good for everyone. Including the Jedi. Anakin can't conform to the code. At least not until it is changed."

"You've met him?"

"No but I have been watching him interact with a Jedi Knight by the name of Aayla Secura."

"Aayla is a knight now?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yeah, 'bout a year ago. How do you know her?"

"Worked with her, couple years back. Same circumstances as when we worked."

"Hmmm. Might need to speak to her about that. Before one of the stauncher supporters of the code gets her in trouble." Shaak Ti said

They turned the corner leading to the waiting room just outside the Council chambers. Anakin was sitting talking to Aayla. "Speaking of trouble." Obi-Wan joked

"You talking behind my back again?" Anakin smirked

"Yep." Obi-Wan confirmed, "Well well, Miss Secura it's so very nice to see you again. Congratulations on your Knighthood."

Obi-Wan saw the faintest tint of red as she blushed at the comment. "Thank you Mister Kenobi."

A padawan entered the room, "Master Ti the meeting has started. Mister Kenobi, Mister Skywalker may enter as well."

Anakin looked confused. He looked back at Aayla.

"This isn't about me. But we can catch up after you're done." Aayla reassured Anakin

He looked at Obi-Wan who gave him a look saying, _I can't help you_. Obi-Wan didn't mind having Aayla in the council chambers but knew that the council might have a thing or two to say about that. Obi-Wan looked to Shaak Ti pleadingly.

"Aayla can stay in the back of chambers. But she can't talk." Shaak said, "Sorry but that is the best I can do."

Anakin thanked Shaak Ti. And they all walked into the council chambers.

The meeting started off with Qui-Gon's report to the Council about what transpired on Naboo and Tatooine. The Council members seemed quite skeptic at first but after elaboration by Qui-Gon, and the occasional interjection by Obi-Wan; they were eventually convinced that it was a Sith Lord that attacked Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

The Council dismissed Qui-Gon and Cierra who stood in the back near Aayla as both Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped up to the center of the room.

"Once again we meet Mister Kenobi." Master Windu said

"Master Windu, Master Yoda, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance once again."

"Your lightsaber, still carry it you do." Yoda said

"As I have said before, since I am a private citizen and I created it on my own, you can't confiscate it."

"So carry it you do. Young Anakin must you be." Yoda said diverting the attention to Anakin

"Masters. It is an Honor to meet all of you."

Windu stared at the boy. It was as if he was staring through Anakin and not actually at him. "Trained he must be." Windu stated

"You can't be serious Master Windu." Pablo Jill spat, "Not only is he too old he is already attached. He has formed a deep friendship with not only Kenobi but with that Nubian Queen as well."

"She isn't just some Nubian Queen. She has a name and it is Padmé. Master." Anakin spoke the last word with contempt

"If forming a friendship is breaking the code then I have broken it as well as most of you. But again he is not a Jedi so we can't hold him to the same standards." Shaak Ti said stopping the fight before it began.

Pablo Jill started to retort but was cut off by Yoda, "Jedi he is not. The code need not be obeyed."

"He should've been taken into the temple." Jill stated grumpily

"But he wasn't. For a reason." Aayla said quietly.

"Do you have something to say?" Ki-Adi asked politely

"Never mind if she has something to say, but more importantly why is she here?" Jill asked threateningly

"I said it was okay for her to be here. She has knowledge about both Obi-Wan and Anakin that is invaluable." Shaak Ti defended

"This is a PRIVATE meeting." Jill said rising to his feet.

"Can everyone just SHUT UP!" Obi-Wan shouted, "Look. If I am right then this is about me and Anakin. So what if Aayla is here. In fact if she leaves then so do I. If I leave, so does Anakin. If Anakin leaves you lose your one shot at talking to him in a meeting setting like this."

Anakin snickered as Pablo Jill sat down. Obviously just put in his place.

"Agreed I am. Trained Anakin will be." Yoda said, "But not by us. Mister Kenobi will train him."

"How is it possible that a man, who has had no formal force training, will be able to train one who should've been brought to the temple in the first place?" Oppo Rancisis asked

"Two reasons. One I still have this." Obi-Wan stated as he held his lightsaber in his hand

"You shouldn't even have that." Jill grumbled

"Right. By the rules you say; no one except a Jedi should have a lightsaber. Yet, the Sith have them, I have one, and Anakin will have one eventually." Obi-Wan retorted

"You mentioned two reasons. The second one being?" Ki-Adi asked redirecting the flow of the discussion

"It is the will of the Force." Shaak Ti stated

There were murmurs rippling throughout the entirety of the council at that statement. Anakin looked at Shaak and saw her wink at him.

"More to say do you Master Ti? " Yoda asked

"Yes Master. I believe that the Force grants us all a role to play. And as such I believe that mine is to stand by these men's side as they do what is necessary." Shaak stated, knowing very well that she could get expelled for such talk.

"As do I." Aayla said as she stepped forward

"Aayla…" Shaak Ti hissed

"I know what I am saying." She stepped up to Anakin and Obi-Wan and laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Master's I know the code forbids attachment, but isn't the friendship that we form with each other attachment. If it isn't then I don't know how we classify attachment. Master's I recognize that what I say goes against all that I have been taught but it is how I truly believe."

"Expulsion…She should…" Jill said storming to his feet once again.

Aayla involuntarily tensed as she waited for what was to be the inescapable rebuke that was coming. Her eyes closed in preparation and she felt a hand and a presence behind her that wasn't there before. Several presences. She opened her eyes to find Shaak Ti, Qui-Gon, and Cierra move behind her. Obi-Wan had placed his hand on her shoulder giving her support.

She looked around at several members of the council and saw the shocked looks mixed with the disgusted stares. Only two faces were impassive as ever. Master Windu and Master Yoda looked at the group that had formed before their very eyes.

They turned and looked at each other and had a silent conversation.

"Respect your courage we do." Yoda said

"But with all due respect, this isn't the issue right now." Windu said

Several members looked ready to object, but Windu held up a hand, "However I do promise that we will return to this. Right now our discussion needs to be focused on young Skywalker. You will be trained, but not classically. Obi-Wan will be your teacher. Master Shaak Ti was correct in that it is the will of the Force."

Windu reached into his cloak and withdrew a bag. He levitated it to Obi-Wan.

"Time right it will be. A weapon you will need." Yoda said

"These are supplies to create 2 lightsabers if necessary." Windu stated.

"You have our blessing. Thank you for helping those who need it." Ki-Adi said dismissing the meeting. Everyone except Obi-Wan, Mace, and Yoda left the chambers.

"Long time it has been Obi-Wan." Yoda said

"That it has Master Yoda. What it has been 16 years?" Obi-Wan asked

"It seems like it was just a few days ago." Mace admitted

"Failure will do that to you." Obi-Wan said

"Still hold on to it you do?" Yoda asked

"No. But that failure held something else because it almost cost Shaak her life. No matter how much she downplayed it." Obi-Wan said reminiscing

"Close friend, remain she does. A grudge she does not hold." Yoda said

"So how does the council truly feel?" Obi-Wan asked

"Everyone has their different opinions. Some think we should force Anakin to join because he would be such a great asset. Others say that we should sequester him away from the world and keep him locked up because he is a threat to all of humanity. Some agree with us for letting you train him. But what they think doesn't matter." Mace said

"I beg to differ. If some are thinking they should sequester or force him to join the order then I believe that they could be a threat to Anakin and those around him. It is only fair that I warn you that I will do all I can to protect him."

"Agree do I. Watch Anakin we must." Yoda said, as he stood up to leave the chambers.

The little group that had formed during the meeting left as a group and waited for Obi-Wan to leave the chambers. Once he did Shaak Ti gave him a look. He sent a message through the bond that they shared and promised to explain everything later.

"We need to go visit her highness and inform her of what has happened." Qui-Gon said as he and Cierra left.

Aayla gave Anakin a tour of the temple and met up with Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti a few hours later. They were in Shaak's quarters catching up on all that happened over the years.

Obi-Wan looked off into space for the moment. The sun was going to set in an hour and something was amiss. Everyone noticed something was wrong and looked at Obi-Wan, waiting.

"I need to see the Queen." Obi-Wan said quietly

**AN:** Well that wraps up that chapter. Again I apologize for the delay. Okay i thought it would be fun to do a Q&A chapter. SO submit your questions via a review, and if i get enough i might just answer them in a chapter.

Snakedoc44


	13. Chapter 12

**Jedi Angel001:** There are definitely some interesting times ahead. Glad you enjoy it.

**angie:** So happy that you are caught up in my story. I'm glad you enjoy the interaction between the Jedi and Obi-Wan and Anakin.

**Larka Rinna Luna:** Sabe comes in here. Always happy to know that there is another person who enjoys my story

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **Thank you for your continued reading and support.

**A/N:** Ok. This chapter is a little shorter because it is a filler chapter that sets up the next few. So please forgive me for the shortness of it.

Chapter 12

"I need to see the Queen right now." Obi-Wan stated. He was flanked by Anakin, Aayla and Shaak Ti. Both Jedi had followed Anakin and Obi-Wan to 500 Republica.

"I am sorry sir but she is in a meeting right now." A guard reported

"I don't care." Obi-Wan said as he pushed aside the guards and moved into apartment.

He saw that she was meeting with Senator Palpatine.

"Your Highness I need to speak to you." Obi-Wan said politely, "Now."

"Excuse me gentlemen." She said as she moved to meet Obi-Wan

They moved into a side office.

"You had better have a good reason for this." She threatened subtly

"Where is Sabé?" He asked

"I don't know. I gave her the day off."

"Did you guys fight?"

"We had an argument. Why?"

"What was said?"

"Umm. She made a joke about Anakin. In hindsight it was probably just a way to deal with all of the stress that she was under." She trailed off

"How did you respond?"

Padmé hesitated

"Padmé, I need to know."

"I kinda blew up in her face." she responded, guilt lacing her voice

Obi-Wan walked to the window. Padmé stayed where she was but watched his body language. It was different than it was before. This was much more than just a man searching for a friend.

"Is she alright?" she asked genuinely concerned

"I don't know. But I am going to find her." He said with a conviction she hadn't heard before.

Obi-Wan left the office and went straight to his speeder. Both Aayla and Shaak Ti wanted to go after him but Anakin held them back. He saw the mood that Obi-Wan was in and knew that Obi-Wan wanted to do this alone.

"I am sorry Senator but I need to cut this meeting short." Amidala stated diplomatically as she reentered the room

"Of course Your Highness. We can continue in the morning." Palpatine replied as he bowed in respect.

Senator Palpatine left the apartment as Anakin and the two Jedi stepped in.

"Handmaidens. You are relieved for the day." She said as the Handmaidens left their mistress.

Anakin looked at the guards and nodded. They moved themselves out of the room, but they stayed just down the hall where they were within a reasonable distance to the Queen.

Padmé smiled, "Anakin."

Anakin bowed politely as the two Jedi mimicked his movements.

"Please have a seat." Padmé said, "Oh blast I shouldn't have sent my handmaidens away."

"If you will allow me." Shaak Ti said

She moved behind the young monarch and quickly removed the elaborate headdress from Padmé's head and used her fingers (and the Force) to untangle the hair. During that time Anakin had gone into the small kitchen and started to make some tea.

"Thank you Master Jedi…" Padmé trailed off

"Shaak Ti. At your service Milady. This is my contemporary, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura."

"Your Majesty."

"Do you two know Anakin and Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked

"Yes." Shaak Ti answered, "I worked with Obi-Wan around 16 years ago. And Aayla worked with them…"

"4 years ago."

Anakin walked back in with the tea in hand.

"I know you prefer caf, but you need to calm down." Anakin said as he set the tray down then stood behind Padmé.

"You know you can sit. Right?" she asked

"Yes." Anakin answered, "but I would rather do this for a friend."

Anakin started to massage Padmé neck and shoulders. Aayla and Shaak Ti shared a knowing glance. Anakin missed the look but Padmé saw it and she started to blush slightly. She thanked the Force that most of the makeup was still on her face hiding her rapidly coloring cheeks.

"So, not to be rude but why are you all here?" Padmé asked, "I mean shouldn't you be with Obi-Wan."

"I don't know." Shaak Ti said looking at Anakin

"Obi-Wan had the look where it was just that he wanted to go alone." Anakin explained

Anakin finished giving Padmé a massage and sat down in a chair. He introduced Padmé to the Jedi as Padmé, and not the Queen. After the quick introduction the women hijacked the conversation and Anakin started to wish that he had followed Obi-Wan.

_**

* * *

1 hour Earlier**_

Sabé walked through the streets of the under city of Coruscant. She had been wandering for hours. She had no clue where she was or how to get back to 500 Republica. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks. _Is that what Padmé thinks of me? That I am just no good orphan trash. It was just supposed to be a joke._ Sabé sat down on a bench and wiped her face. She had forced the tears to stop flowing. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the young woman who was sitting by herself. Sabé didn't care. She wanted to just be alone.

"You're a long way from Naboo little one." A voice said

Sabé looked up and saw a heavy set alien with four arms standing before her.

"Come here little one. Let's go get you some food."

Sabé grabbed one of the hands that the alien offered her. He led her to a small diner. Dex's Diner. They entered a diner and were greeted by a waitress droid.

"Dex. Where have you been?" the droid asked

Sabé looked at Dex, total confusion marring her face.

"Give her a booth." Dex said without missing a beat, "Do you like fried Nerfsteak?"

Sabé nodded.

"Good." Dex said as he led her to an open booth.

Sabé sat down in the booth and looked around. She was lost. Straight up lost. The waitress droid brought her a Blue Milk Chocolate shake.

"Thanks." Sabé said as the droid moved away.

Sabé decided not to look around or make eye contact with anyone. She sat quietly and sipped her shake. She couldn't get the argument out of her head. Her best friend, her sister, yelling at her like that. She was sorry. But was that ever enough?

"Here ya go little one. One fried nerf steak with a side of pickled Gartro eggs."

"You're Dex?" Sabé asked as she started to eat her food.

"Yeah. I'm Dex. Droid over there doesn't want me bringing in my "friends." Thinks I only bring riffraff." Dex said as he chuckled

Sabé smiled at the statement.

"How did you know I was from Naboo?" she asked

"The Red Plasma Diamond. Otherwise known as a Terak. Priceless to offworlders, yet worth relatively next to nothing on Naboo."

"That's because they are only found on Naboo. And in the smaller stones are in such abundance." Sabé said finishing Dex's thought, "Many Teraks don't meet the standards of off world traders so they float all around Naboo."

"The Plasma mines combined with the Coal found in Naboo's Crust. In its raw form its red and when it heats up the coal a diamond forms staining the diamond a beautiful red color." Dex explained, showing off his vast knowledge.

"My father mined plasma. He found several uncut diamonds in his mine. He had this necklace specially made for me. The chain and set is Silver laced with Gold. The main Diamond is one of the most flawless he had ever found. He had it appraised and it could've made him rich had he chosen to sell it. Instead he gave it to me when I was just a baby. I was told it was always around my neck. He and my mother died a few months later. Leaving me orphaned at the age of 2."

"Now there's a story." Dex said

Sabé smiled, "What's yours?"

"That's another story for another time. Besides we have a visitor." Dex said glancing towards the door.

Sabé stared at Dex willing herself not to turn around.

"Dex. I'm not staying long." A male voice said, "I'm looking for someone. Someone lost. You heard anything?"

"Maybe you should look in front of you Mister Kenobi." Sabé said

Dex chuckled. Obi-Wan was frazzled, Dex knew that that took quite a bit of doing.

"Well, well. What many a female wouldn't give to have a strapping young man come searching after them." Dex teased

Both Sabé and Obi-Wan turned several shades of crimson.

"Uhh…Were not…Umm…I mean she's not….we aren't…." Obi-Wan tried but failed to stay calm

Sabé wisely chose not to speak.

"I am 14 years her senior." Obi-Wan said quietly when he finally composed himself.

"I am very much an adult. Thank you." Sabé defended herself

Obi-Wan was once again lost for words.

"You still are both young compared to me. Don't look at me for help. This mess is yours Kenobi."

"Thanks Dex." Obi-Wan said sarcastically, "Come on Sabé. Let's go home."

Sabé smiled at Dex and thanked him for the fine meal. Dex welcomed the thanks, and then told her that she was always welcome in his establishment.

They walked on in relative silence for a few minutes before Sabé couldn't take it.

"How do you know Dex?" she asked

"I met him a while back when I was trying to get information on the criminal world. Dex always has his fingers, all twenty of 'em, in the underworld. He is a good source of information, and no one wants to go after him for some reason." Obi-Wan explained

Sabé nodded and contented herself to silence for the rest of the talk. They made their way to 500 Republica. There was a small park a couple of blocks before the actual building. The sun was just starting to set, casting an orange glow in the sky and the buildings. Sabé stopped briefly to admire the sight. She started a jog to catch back up to Obi-Wan but found that he was no longer in front of her. She panicked for a split second and then reverted to her training. She calmed her mind and searched for the man. She saw him sitting on a bench 15 meters away. He gave her a smile and patted the piece of wood next to him.

She came over and sat down next to him. It was getting cold and she shivered slightly as she sat down. Obi-Wan removed his cloak and set it lightly on his shoulders.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Milady."

"Why do you treat me like this?" Sabé asked

"Like what?" Obi-Wan asked wanting her to elaborate

"Like I am something special."

"Every beautiful lady is something special." Obi-Wan said refusing to make eye contact

Sabé forced him to look at her. Obi-Wan held her gaze but eventually turned it away.

"Don't brush me off like that. You can't tell me that after everything we've been through you don't feel anything." Sabé said remembering their stolen moments over the past weeks

"I don't know what I feel right now."

"Just talk to me."

"Today has been overwhelming. I got reacquainted with several friends. And they all stood up for me and Anakin. Something no one has ever done before. We have always stood up for others. Never the other way around. Now there is a strong possibility that I will be dating a girl that is nearly half my age. You know how much crap I could get for this?"

Sabé moved over and wrapped her arms around the man she found herself quickly falling for.

"It's strange isn't it? Friends falling for friends." Sabé muttered

"Stranger than you could ever think." Obi-Wan smiled

They stood up and Obi-Wan wrapped his arm over her shoulders drawing her close to him as they made their way back into 500 Republica and up to Padmé's apartment.

**A/N:** I am still looking for questions if i want to do a Q&A chapter. It can be any question concerning the story. Get creative. But you need to submit them via review.

Snakedoc44


	14. Chapter 13

DISCLAMER: I don't own star wars. Kinda wish i did but i don't. I just want to play in the sandbox. And so here i am writing away.

**Larka Rinna Luna: **Well if you like filler chapters then you will probably like this one. It is background on Aayla.

**xNINJABLADE45x:** Keep reading. Your encouragement is apreciated

**Jedi Angel001:** I had to bring Dex into the story. He just had to be the one to find her. Glad you enjoyed the chapter

**T:** Glad you keep reading. Thanks for the encouragement.

**Knives91:** Dex does seem to know everything. And he always seems to be in the right place at the right time. (Raises glass) Here's to Dex (pretends to clink glass with someone)

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** There is a reason as to why Obi-Wan knows everyone. That will come later. Don't worry about it

**A/N:** Alright. This is a background chapter explaining a couple of things. I tried to keep it a T rating (you'll see what i mean) but i am sure that i will get some flames because of it. Still it is critical for the story later on. Well its time for me to stop talking and for you to start reading. So away we go...

Chapter 13

_Anakin was in the hospital. __**What in the blazes was he thinking?**__ Obi-Wan asked himself already knowing the answer. _

_ "He gives without thought to himself." A female voice said_

_ "It's a trait he inherited from his mother." Obi-Wan said, "She always did that."_

_ Obi-Wan turned to find Sabé facing him._

_ "You should rest." She said _

_ Obi-Wan nodded and left without saying a word. Sabé chased after him and found him in the gardens._

_ "You need to rest." Sabé said when she found him_

_ "It's only been thirty-six hours." Obi-Wan said calmly_

_ Sabé stared at him like he was an idiot._

_ "Trust me young handmaiden I know what I am doing." Obi-Wan said_

_ "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that you need to take care of yourself so you can help Anakin when he needs it."_

_ Obi-Wan turned to face her. She stood her ground even though he was a good head and shoulders taller than her._

_ "You are very persistent you know that right?"_

_ "And I always get my way." Sabé said confidently_

_ Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. His eyes went wide as her lips crashed against his own. He was too shocked to respond but slowly he deepened their kiss. Obi-Wan was slowly losing himself in their passionate kiss when he felt a needle pierce the skin of his thigh. Sabé broke the kiss off and gave Obi-Wan a good natured smile. Obi-Wan managed to chuckle a couple of times before he fell into a sedative induced sleep._

_ He awoke hours later to the sound of women giggling. He felt the satin sheets on his bare chest. If he was honest with himself he would've admitted that it felt pretty good. But before his mind he could get that far another giggle brought him to reality. His eyes shot open and he found himself face to face with three of the Queen's Handmaidens. None of them were Sabé._

_ He found himself extremely flustered when all three girls looked his way. He heard the door open and saw Sabé walk in with a small tray of food. She set the tray down on a small table beside the bed Obi-Wan lay in._

_ "Alright girls, you've had your fun. Now let's let our guest have his privacy. Besides you have your duties to our mistress. Chop chop." Sabé said snapping the Handmaidens out of their reverie._

_ The Handmaidens filed out of the room. Sabé turned toward Obi-Wan and gave him a smile that said sorry. Obi-Wan nodded back as he sat up exposing his bare, toned chest to her._

_ "How long have I been out?"_

_ "16 hours. It is just before sunrise."_

_ "Eat and then I will let you go to the medical ward."_

_ Obi-Wan gave the small woman a hard stare. She met the stare with one of her own that said, __**I will force feed you if I have to.**__ Obi-wan smiled as he ate._

_ He quickly finished his food and got up to get dressed. Sabé left to give him some privacy. She gave him what she considered enough time and re-entered the room. He was just putting on robes that were reminiscent of a Jedi's robes. There weren't as many layers as the traditional robes and there was a noticeable difference in the lack of hood._

_ Obi-Wan nodded in Sabé's direction to acknowledge her. Sabé walked past him to pick up the tray that was left on the small side table. He grabbed her arm as she passed by. Sabé involuntarily tensed but relaxed when he released her arm. She understood the message and turned to him._

_ "Thank you." Obi-Wan said_

_ Sabé bowed her head in modesty, "It is no problem milord."_

_ Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder, "No seriously, thank you for helping me when I wouldn't help myself." _

_ Sabé nodded once again before meeting his eyes with hers. His hand left her shoulder and found itself intertwined with her own hand. Sabé cupped his cheek with her other hand. Obi-Wan leaned in and she met him halfway. His lips pressed softly to hers as they shared a passionate kiss. Obi-Wan broke off the kiss and stared into Sabé's eyes. She giggled softly and Obi-Wan gave her a grin. Obi-Wan gave her a soft peck on the cheek before he left her there. Much happier than before._

Obi-Wan smiled as he remembered that moment that had progressed quickly. A little too quickly for the liking of either of them. So they made sure to take things much slower as time went on.

* * *

Back on Naboo Nute Gunray sat in his personal throne. It had legs that allowed it to maneuver through the palace. The lazy Neimoidian was always looking for a way to exert less energy. Cyrus was escorted by droids to see Nute Gunray.

"This wasn't a part of the plan." Cyrus complained, "You were supposed to force her to sign the treaty. Then the people would've voted her out of the throne."

"You didn't warn us that she was going to contact the Jedi." Gunray countered

"Of course she was going to contact the Jedi. You should've known that she would contact them."

"It was **not** our fault. **You** were supposed to make sure that she stayed on the planet." Gunray cried in outrage

"She would've if the Jedi didn't come to her. And they wouldn't have found her if you wouldn't have attacked her. You should've at least killed them."

"It is not my fault they escaped. I had assurances that they would not interfere."

"Not from me...Wait you broke our deal! You went and got outside help without my permission! DO you know how much trouble I could get in for this? I could be charged with treason." Cyrus yelled

"Take him away." Gunray commanded the droids.

"You can't do this Gunray! We had a deal!" Cyrus shouted as the droids escorted him out of the palace.

Gunray laid back in the throne and rubbed his temples as he felt a headache forming. Unbeknownst to either of them, two men had seen the whole encounter.

* * *

Anakin awoke and made his way to the common room. Padmé had gotten along really well with both Aayla and Shaak Ti last night. So much so that she offered them beds for the night. Both Jedi graciously accepted, and for that Anakin was extremely grateful. Padmé had already been prepared for the emergency Senate meeting and had left long before Anakin had even stirred. He walked into the dining area and found Shaak Ti sitting at the table reading her datapad. She looked up from her reading and gave Anakin a smile.

"Mind if I ask about the matter you're reading?" Anakin inquired

"It is the mission where I met Obi-Wan. I was told that it was similar circumstances to the one where you met Aayla." Shaak answered

"What about me?" Aayla asked as she entered groggily.

"Not enough sleep?" Shaak asked.

Aayla shook her head miserably, "Another nightmare."

"Same issue?"

"No. Those stopped a while ago. This is about something that happened 4 years ago."

"Is it about the mission?" Shaak asked

Anakin visibly tensed and started to step out. He was stopped by a look from Shaak Ti. Aayla was oblivious to the silent conversation that passed between them. Shaak Ti waited for her to recall the dream.

Aayla began to explain what happened. _They had been on the Ansion for three weeks. The Jedi's job was to mitigate a meeting between two warring nations. She had met Anakin and Obi-Wan as they were providing security for the meetings. The officials really wanted to make peace for their people, but radicals on both sides were proving achieving peace difficult. Today was a break in the meetings and Aayla had decided to take a walk with a young Anakin in the garden of the hotel they were staying at. _

_ She had sensed danger, and they started to run back. She was able to contact her master through their Force bond, but it was too late. They were surrounded by 20 radicals. The last thing she remembered was seeing Anakin being knocked out, before her own world went dark._

_ She remember waking up and finding herself without clothes. Instincts kicked in and she searched her body through the Force. She had internal bleeding in several places, plus these Sith Spawn had done unspeakable things to her. She saw Anakin was still knocked out. She searched him through the Force and found that he was still alive. She woke him up and he looked at her. When he realized that she wasn't wearing anything he turned his face away. Aayla pulled his face back and forced him to look at her…in the eyes. He saw the reassuring that it was okay. The circumstances determined their current situation and there was nothing that they could do about it. Anakin himself was only wearing pants. Everything else had been stripped off of him._

_ She remembered them coming in once again. There were three. She remembered Anakin taking down one while she took down another. She remembered the searing pain as the third shot her in the back and seeing Anakin shoot the man he was fighting and the one that shot her. She remembered fighting through the pain and knocking her assailant unconscious. She remembered Anakin scooping her up bridal style because she couldn't walk. She felt herself dying. She felt the anguish and pain rolling off of Anakin in waves. She remembered being put down on the hard floor as she heard blaster fire from around them. They were pinned down and they were going to die. Anakin was going to die protecting her. That was her last conscious thought._

Shaak Ti was shocked at the story. So much was actually left out of the file.

"So were you?" she asked Aayla

"Yeah. From what I could tell, several times." Aayla answered tears coming to her eyes.

Anakin was unusually quiet during this time. No one knew this but during those "sessions" he had been fully conscious. He had heard the Sith Spawn ravage Aayla. Though she was unconscious he knew that her body had responded to the ravaging in a way that should never have happened. He should've protected her. But he knew he could never have taken down as many as there were by himself. It just wasn't possible. He was glad he killed them all. That was the first time that time slowed down. When he saw her eyes close when they were pinned down, time slowed and he was able to shoot every last bastard.

A loud silence fell between all three of them.

"Where's Ben?" Anakin asked finally forcing his voice to sound normal

"He went out. Said something about having to go see someone." Shaak Ti answered, "Do you want to start your training?"

Aayla smiled at that. When Anakin grinned Shaak Ti cleared some space in the common room. She turned her lightsaber to low power and gave it to Anakin. Aayla followed suit, turning hers down to low as well.

"You are going to spar with Aayla. Aayla leave nothing back." Shaak Ti said

"But shouldn't she go easy on me? I mean it is my first time fighting with a lightsaber and fighting a Jedi." Anakin pleaded

"Why start out with something that isn't a challenge. Besides am I hearing you complain?" Shaak taunted

Aayla smirked as she brought up her lightsaber up in an opening stance of Ataru. Anakin responded by igniting his borrowed blade and bringing it up.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked along side Sabé as she was taking in all of the sights.

"Awed by the big bad city are we?" Obi-Wan teased

Sabé smiled, "I am an orphan from the country. The biggest city I have seen is Theed. And we don't have huge skyscrapers like Coruscant does. It is a different type of architecture. One that I honestly prefer to this."

Obi-Wan frowned, "You're an orphan?"

Sabé looked at Obi-Wan. They had made their way back to the park they had come to just last night. Sabé moved over to the same bench that they sat on last night. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Obi-Wan.

"I was hoping you missed that." Sabé murmured the smile disappearing from her face.

"What happened to your parents?" He asked.

"They were murdered. Back in the tyrannical reign of King Veruna they were one of his most outspoken critics. He had them shot. At least that is what I am told. I was only two when they were shot." She said as Obi-Wan pulled her into an embrace

Tears started to flow freely from her eyes know as she remembered that day once again, "I can still remember that day. I don't know how, but I do. I remember my father telling my mother and me to hide. I remember my mother going up to investigate when we heard nothing. I remember the scream. I remember everything. The only reason I am alive is because no one knew I was even alive. The only people who did were Padmé's parents. The adopted me about two months after my parents were killed. Or so I am told. I don't remember anything after the scream. That is all a blur." Sabé cried softly

She didn't look into Obi-Wan's eyes or up at his face. If she did she would've seen the few tears fall down his cheek. She didn't know that as she was projecting that memory. Obi-Wan had experienced her memory as clear as if it was his. _No child should ever lose their parents. _Obi-Wan thought. _You did._ A voice reminded him.

**A/N:** Well apparently no one thinks my idea of a Q&A chapter is a good one because i have only received one question. Ah well, my feelings aren't hurt. I just thought it might be a good idea. Well i will still answer questions just not as an extra chapter

Snakedoc44


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (as much as I would like to). I just like to create my own little corner of the Sandbox to play in.

**xNINJABLADE45x:** I want the action to pick up to (and i am writing it) It will in just a couple more chapters. Have to get through all this political crap first.

**kittyhawk09:** Glad the background info was helpful. Thanks for reading it.

**JediAngel001**: Aren't all men clueless? At least at first. It will be interesting to watch their relationship play out won't it

**Larka Rinna Luna: **It is horrible and sad isn't it. But that plays a big part later (hold onto that feeling for later, reread the chapter if you have to) Just remember that chapter

**Jedi Master Misty-Sman Esay**: The Sith Spawn did die...just thought i should answer that. And yes Poor Sabe. Keep reading.

**Knives91:** Agreed. His paranoia level definitely isn't as high as it should be. Then again we must remember that he was in an emotionally distressed state. Thanks for your continued support

**bandgsecurtiyaw:** Thanks. The encouragement is always appreciated.

**JoshRand1982:** Thank you. i love how you think that this is so interesting. I am glad you enjoy this story. Please keep reading.

**A/N:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read this chapter carefully. There is some extremely important information in this chapter. I know this is still sort of boring but the boring stuff is always important. And now one order of a chapter coming right up.

Chapter 14

Aayla parried another lunge from Anakin. He was good; in fact for having no true Jedi training he was just as good as some of the more advanced junior Padawans. He was still sloppy and while he was able to anticipate some of her swipes he didn't have a good defensive sphere. He relied too much on his offensive capabilities.

Anakin threw several fast swipes towards Aayla's midsection. She parried each thrust with relative ease. Anakin was tiring quickly; he knew he would need to do something…and soon. He couldn't penetrate her defensive sphere as she let him take control of the spar.

She saw the slight adjustment of his hands on his lightsaber. Anakin locked sabers with Aayla, relying on his superior strength he twisted her lightsaber. Aayla lost her grip on her saber and it flew up into the air. Anakin caught it and brought both sabers around for what would signify a killing strike. As Anakin brought the sabers around he found himself on his back.

Aayla had anticipated the disarming trick and responded. Anakin broke the first rule of contact. He took his focus off of a dangerous opponent and left himself vulnerable. She had moved closer to Anakin and as he was bringing his sabers around she slammed her foot into his gut. He fell flat on his back, losing his grip on both of the sabers. She put her foot to his throat signaling the end of the spar.

They heard clapping, "Very good Anakin. For your first time fighting with a lightsaber you lasted for thirty minutes. Very impressive." Shaak complimented

Anakin gave a weary grin.

"Now do 100 push-ups." Aayla commanded

Anakin gave her a comical look of disbelief. They heard two sets of footsteps walk into the room.

"Ben. Can you believe this?" Anakin asked in disbelief

"I would've told you to do 150. Get started." Obi-Wan said

Sabé giggled at the look that fell onto Anakin's face. Anakin didn't miss the smirk that also came with the giggle. He let out a small groan as he started doing push-ups. Shaak Ti started to keep a mental tally as Aayla left to go get some water. Obi-Wan took a seat on the couch as he watched Anakin do push-ups. Sabé took a seat next to him and she snuggled closer as she admired the physical prowess that Anakin was exerting. Shaak saw the gesture of Sabé getting closer to Obi-Wan. She gave a knowing smile to Obi-Wan and Sabé. Sabé blushed, but Obi-Wan pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

It was their first real public display of affection. The first time that someone outside of the two of them knew about their relationship. Aayla walked back in seeing the kiss nearly tripping over her own feet. She looked at both Obi-Wan and Sabé and was filled with a feeling of longing. She wished that the council would revise the code and allow attachments. She wanted to feel what she saw so many people felt. She was happy for Obi-Wan and wouldn't let her own longing get in the way of being happy for them.

Anakin fell down on the floor, breathing heavily. Sabé instantly scooted away from Obi-Wan to where she was just sitting next to him on the couch.

"Come on. You got 35 push-ups to do."

"Can't….do….more…." Anakin gasped

"What was that?" Shaak asked

"Can't…."

"You can't do more? Then what are you going to tell Padmé when you can't protect her. That you couldn't? What about Aayla? What if she was captured again? Are you gonna tell her you're sorry because you couldn't do this?" Shaak asked. She knew she was being hard on the young man, but she knew he was capable of doing so much more.

Both Shaak and Aayla took a surprised step back as they felt Anakin radiate with the Force in a way that neither of them had ever felt before. They looked to Obi-Wan and even he looked shocked. None of them had ever felt someone be able to immerse themselves into the Force as easily as Anakin just did.

Anakin produced dozens of push-ups well surpassing the 100 mark. He collapsed from pure exhaustion just mere minutes later. He lay on the floor for several moments in relative silence. No one could find their voice. They were floored from the display of raw Force power that Anakin had just exerted. Aayla found the will to move. She stepped forward and handed Anakin a glass of some sort of liquid.

"Drink this it will restore help to restore your strength." She said

Anakin drank it eagerly swallowing it all in a few gulps. After it went down he made a disgusted face, "That stuff was horrible." He complained

"I never said it would be pleasant." Aayla defended

Anakin got up and started to walk over to a chair when Amidala walked into the apartment. Everyone immediately stood and bowed to the young monarch. She acknowledged them and allowed them to retake their seats. Anakin put a shirt back on and sat down on the other side of Obi-Wan.

"Your Highness, I do not think it prudent for you to be returning to Naboo at this time." Palpatine argued

"My mind is made up. We will return and we will take back what is ours." Amidala said, "Captain. Ready my ship. We leave at dusk."

"Yes your Majesty." Panaka replied dutifully.

"Your Majesty, there is a comm requesting the presence of Misters Kenobi and Skywalker, along with Masters Ti and Secura." A guard said

"Thank you. You four may take your leave." Amidala commended.

The four bowed to the Queen and left for the Jedi Temple. Anakin privately wandered why he and Obi-Wan were being called back to the Temple.

"Be mindful of your thoughts." Aayla warned

"I thought…." Anakin started

"Just don't project them." Aayla said cryptically

* * *

Five people stood at the center of the council chambers.

"Because of the threat of the Sith to the Queen we are sending two more Jedi to accompany the Queen. No one except the Queen's contingent is to know this. Master Ti and Knight Secura will be accompanying you. They will take the job of protecting the Queen." Master Mundi explained

"Qui-Gon, Cierra your job will be to track down the Sith. You are to gather as much intel as you can. If necessary you are to engage and eliminate." Windu stated

Qui-Gon, Cierra, and Aayla all bowed in respect as they moved towards the door. Leaving both Obi-Wan and Anakin in the center once again.

"Masters." Obi-Wan greeted

"We have called you here to discuss some of the council's concerns in training young Anakin." Windu said

Anakin visibly tensed. Obi-Wan let the confusion mar his face.

"How do you plan to train young Skywalker?" Rancisis asked

"I plan to train him in a way that is beneficial…" Obi-Wan started

"Beneficial to whom? The Sith?" Jill yelled.

Several council members jumped at that comment.

Shaak Ti started to defend her friends, but was silenced by Obi-Wan holding up his hand. The room was quieted instantly.

"Anakin. Please return to her Highness and make sure she is prepared for our departure. Aayla will you please accompany him?" Obi-Wan asked

Anakin knew that tone. It was a tone that Obi-Wan used whenever he didn't want Anakin to see what he would do next. Anakin knew that it was going to be bad. But how bad, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Anakin left the room followed by Aayla.

Several moments later Obi-Wan turned to face Pablo Jill. Sometime during the silence Jill had risen in his seat in defiance.

"How do we know that you won't lead him to the Sith?" Jill threatened

Obi-Wan looked at several council members, including Windu, before his eyes settled on Jill once again. His eyes closed as he took several calming breaths. All the council members could feel the conflict within him. As suddenly as it came, the conflict disappeared as his eyes opened. He called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it. It glowed a deep crimson. Several Jedi members leapt up and ignited their own lightsabers. Windu, Yoda, and Shaak Ti were the only ones who remained sitting. Windu and Yoda were waiting for Obi-Wan to make his move. Shaak Ti had instantly recognized the lightsaber from her studies in the Temple.

"Do you recognize this?" Obi-Wan asked, "This which so many of you fear only because of its color. This is the lightsaber of Darth Revan. Not the Knight Revan, I mean Darth Revan. Is the lightsaber inherently evil? No. Is it's wielder evil? From a certain point of view. The Force isn't as black and white as you make it out to be. You make it out to be controlling your emotions and pushing them to the side. That is not only nearly impossible to do, but very impractical. One doesn't need to control their emotions. They just need to learn to not let their emotions control them. Emotions are what make us human; we aren't made to be drones. We are made to feel fear, anger, love. I will train Anakin to feel like a human, but I won't let him become a slave to said emotions."

"In doing so you will lead him to the Darkside. Which I can feel taints you." Jill yelled

"Do we all agree that a lightsaber is just a tool?" Obi-Wan ignored Jill

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Is a lightsaber inherently evil?" Ben asked

"No." Windu stated

"What if it is thrown at a person to kill?" He asked

"The weapon isn't evil. It was the person." Windu stated

"What if it was to protect someone else?" Ben asked

Windu sighed. He saw that they were defeated, "It all depends on the intent that the weapon was used for."

Lightsabers were deactivated. Only Jill's remained ignited in open defiance to what Obi-Wan was saying. Suddenly he couldn't move. His hand opened on its own accord. The lightsaber dropped to the floor. It deactivated as it fell to the floor. All the council members looked dumbfounded as they saw no evidence of what was happening. Obi-Wan raised his hand lifting Jill into the air. He walked toward Jill keeping Jill still in the air.

"There is no Sith. No Jedi. There are those who follow the will of the Force, and there are those who don't. You need to ask yourself if you are a part of the former or latter." Obi-Wan said quietly

He released his hold on Pablo Jill, letting Jill fall the floor. He walked back to the center of the room and turned to face Mace and Yoda.

"A weapon or Force technique isn't necessarily evil. It is the intent of said wielder. True some techniques require some darker thoughts and intents, and I will instruct Anakin to steer clear from said techniques. But to answer your implication that I will lead him to the Sith, that is insane. The Sith care nothing except for what will gain them power. You have seen Anakin and he wouldn't ever go down that path. His relationships are what keep him grounded." Obi-Wan defended

"Not our right it is, to question your techniques." Yoda said

"It was wrong of us to question you and your intent. For that we offer our humblest apologies." Windu said

"I accept your apology. I pray that you remember it in future contacts with either Anakin or myself." Obi-Wan said

"The lightsaber…" Rancisis started

"Is mine." Obi-Wan finished.

**A/N:** OHHH Cliffhanger. I know i am starting to be evil..but how else can i get people to want to read...Anyway what did you think of the showdown. Huh? Huh? Please review. I want (need) feedback...but please no flames or i might do some thing that YOU would regret...thanks for reading

Snakedoc44


	16. Chapter 15

**Rachie81:** Thank you for the review it truly means a lot to me. Glad you enjoyed the chapter..and the cliffhanger. That in itself is a little interesting.

**JediAngel001:** Obi-Wan definitely is a calm person and he does bring up several good points. Yoda/Windu's apology is such because they were not the ones who disagreed with Obi-Wan (remember that)

**Knives91:** Revan's lightsaber...aint that a backstory. One that might be a separate little short story. Don't worry. This chapter is the setup of the action to come

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** GO OBI-WAN! (raises glass, chugs sparkling cider)

**angie:** Glad you are enjoying the story once again. And yes Pablo Jill is an Idiot...but i needed a person like that on the council and he seemed like a good choice. Anakin is about half a year to a year older than Padme. I haven't really set his age in stone. Sorry but that is his general age. Thank you that you keep reading.

**Larka Rinna Luna: **Obi-Wan stands up for what he believes in. A good amount of people i know stand up for what they believe int...Don't mess with their ideals. I think Obi-Wan would be the same way.

**Kittyhawk09:** Thanks for reading..and everyone seems to be cheering Obi-Wan on...But i agree: GO OBI-WAN!

**A/N:** I know this chapter jumps around but i didn't want to have to rewrite those scenes from the Phantom Menace. So just bear with me and PM me if you have any questions whatsoever and i will answer them to the best of my ability

Chapter 15

"Why did you have me confront them?" Ben asked

"I needed to see how willing you were to do what I asked." The Force responded.

"So you wanted me to pull out Revan's saber? No one was supposed to find about that remember?"

"That is exactly why I asked you to do it. To see how willing you are to listen to my direction."

"To what end?"

"One day there will be things that Anakin needs to learn that you can't teach him." She explained

Obi-Wan nodded as he understood what the Force was getting at.

"She will need to come into this." The Force warned before she disappeared

Obi-Wan found himself back in the Queen's guest quarters. He had explained that he needed to meditate to clear his mind. This was getting annoying. All these tests from the Force. Yet he would do them because it was her will. He called Shaak Ti in.

"You rang?" She asked

"What does the Council think of my demonstration?" He asked

Shaak let out a subtle sigh, "Most think you are bluffing and you just created a lightsaber to fool us. Some don't particular like your demonstration and illustration. Others think we should kill both you and Anakin on the spot because you are tainted with the darkside." Shaak explained

Obi-Wan smiled, "What do you think?"

"I think you raise some great points. We as Jedi are blind to what is going on in our own borders. We see things as black and white. That is all we ever see. The code blinds us to what is going on. The time for change has come. Whether it be for better or worse, you and Anakin will lead the way. And I will be right by your side every step of the way." Shaak said as she put her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"What do you really think?" He asked

"I am happy for you. Was there a time where I wished it could be us? Yeah. But what do you expect? You went through Sith Hell to save me. Doing things that even my master wouldn't do. For that I am eternally grateful. But I believe that what is happening between you and Sabé is the will of the Force. I am truly happy for you."

"Will you ever seek your happiness?"

"I have found it serving others." Shaak answered cryptically, "Come it is time for us to depart for Naboo."

Obi-Wan knew that his friend was just stalling for some reason. He couldn't quite figure out why Shaak would do that, but he wouldn't question his friend.

* * *

The sleek Naboo cruiser knifed its way through the darkness of hyperspace. It was followed closely by the _Black Arrow._ Obi-Wan was on the Royal Cruiser so he could advise the Queen if she chose to seek it. Aayla volunteered to ride in the _Arrow_ to keep Anakin company on the long voyage through the blackness of space.

"Your Highness I advise that we come out of hyperspace before we come into orbit of Naboo." Obi-Wan suggested

"I disagree Your Highness." Panaka argued

Amidala held up her hand, "Explain, Mister Kenobi."

"Your Majesty, we will need to dock and leave the _Arrow_ out in dead space. That way we only come in with one ship."

"I disagree. I believe that the _Arrow_ will be a prime asset out in space. We will need her to come to Naboo."

"When we land we will have to evacuate the ship, lest we want to be captured. We can't let the Trade Federation get their hands on the ship, unless you want to let them have a technological advantage over you, or other planets, in the future." Obi-Wan argued

Panaka opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced because Amidala held up her hand.

"I agree with Mister Kenobi. Contact the _Arrow_ and tell Anakin of our plan. We will also hold our meeting to plan for what we will do at that time as well." Amidala decided

"Yes Your Majesty." Panaka said as he left the throne room

"Mister Kenobi will you stay a moment." Amidala ordered

Obi-Wan stayed and dismissed her handmaidens, except Sabé.

"Your Majesty?" Obi-Wan asked tentatively

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have blown up in your face about what your comment. Can you forgive me?" Padmé asked

"Selma de nastia, Mé." Sabé forgave in Nubian

Padmé bowed her head in thanks to her friend, "And thank you for finding my wayward friend Mister Kenobi."

"It was my pleasure milady." Obi-Wan acknowledged

Padmé gave a smile as Obi-Wan left. She saw the faint blush that had come across Sabé's face. She had also seen how her eyes lingered on Obi-Wan and the door after he had left.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Padmé asked coyly.

Padmé's suspicions were confirmed when Sabé turned several shades of crimson.

"We had decided to keep it a secret. Only two other people even know about it. We weren't sure what was going to come from this."

"Your secret is safe with me." Padmé promised

* * *

"I understand." Anakin said as the hologram disappeared in front of him.

Aayla walked back into the cockpit and sat down in the copilot's seat. She looked well rested.

"Sleep well?" he asked

"Best I have slept in months." She admitted, "What did you do?"

"This thing Obi-Wan did to me when I was having nightmares. I didn't know what it was at the time but now I think I do. He would send soothing waves through the Force to calm me down. I just did what I thought he would do. I am glad it worked."

"So am I. So what's up?"

"We're pulling a Corellian Twist." Anakin informed

"So we're just going to dead drop the ship?" she asked

"That's the plan. Guess they don't what the Trade Federation to get a hold of this ship."

"Smart."

An uncomfortable silence came between them. It had been like this since Aayla had recounted that day.

"How much of it do you remember?" She asked

"More than you know." He murmured quietly

She looked at him curiously.

"You know how everyone thought I was unconscious during that time in our captivity?"

She nodded, fearing what he was going to say next.

"I wasn't." he murmured tears welling up in his eyes, "I heard everything. They made it so I heard everything. They injected me with a drug to where I was paralyzed but conscious the entire time. They made sure I knew exactly what they were doing to you."

Tears started to flow freely from him as he started to recount that time. Aayla moved over and knelt beside her friend.

"I am sorry. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't stop them." He sobbed

"Shh. Shh." Aayla soothed, "It wasn't your fault. It was those bastards who did this. I don't care that you couldn't save me then. You saved me afterward and that is all that matters. You are my friend and I could never blame you for what **they** did. And I will not have you blame yourself."

Anakin nodded as the tears continued to stream. Aayla pulled Anakin out of the chair and down to the floor where she was already sitting. She wrapped her arms around the young man as he cried. Aayla just held him and let him cry. She knew there wasn't anything she could do except that which she was already doing.

* * *

They all felt it. Well those who could actually feel it did. Obi-Wan glanced at Cierra as they sat at the table.

"What was that?" She asked

"Something that you don't want to know about." Obi-Wan answered with sadness in his voice

Cierra looked at Obi-Wan dead center and saw that she didn't want to know what was wrong.

Shaak Ti walked into the room and looked at Obi-Wan

"Anakin…" she started

"I know. He'll be fine." Obi-Wan assured quietly

* * *

The two ships docked together. Anakin programmed the _Arrow _to drift dead in space around a certain set of coordinates. If the ship drifted to far then it would autocorrect itself. It was not on any hyperspace lanes, so chances of it being discovered were minimal.

Anakin and Aayla crossed over to the Royal Cruiser being greeted by Sabé and Obi-Wan.

"Her Highness has called a meeting. We must go." Sabé informed

"Lead the way milady." Anakin replied masking the pain he felt not two hours ago.

"Your Highness I don't know what you hope to accomplish by this. We have no army." Panaka stated

"We can't fight a war for you. We can only protect you." Qui-Gon informed

"We are going to take back what is ours." Amidala decreed

Panaka bit back a retort that was forming on our lips. Obi-Wan, however did not resist the urge, "Anakin and I may be good but we aren't that good."

"Even if I did bring all our weapons from the _Arrow_." Anakin added

"It is time to make a peace that should have been brokered centuries ago." Amidala said

"Your Highness?" Panaka asked

"Jar Jar Binks. I need your help." Amidala stated

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked through the forest that surrounded the Lake where Otah Gunga was located. They had separated themselves so they could talk.

"Do you think the Queen's plan will work?" Anakin asked

"It is a bold plan. The Jedi can't use their power to help her and neither can we." Obi-Wan responded

"I wasn't talking about the negotiations." Anakin replied

"Her battle plan is bold. But it is vulnerable on many points. You must fly with the pilots when the time comes."

"But…"

"Do you question her will?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You have talked to her?" Anakin asked

"She doesn't have to make herself physically known for her to speak to you. It is how the Jedi commune with her on a daily basis. In my last meditation we communed and she made it know that you are to be in space."

"Then why don't I have the _Arrow_?"

"Because my last meditation was on our final approach to Naboo. Not much we could've done to change it then."

"I guess. But that means I will have to use one of their fighters."

"I know how you feel about that, but you need to deal with what you got."

"Maybe. But I don't have to like it."

They walked on in relative silence for a few more minutes, just looking at beautiful scenery.

"You bring the package?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yeah. Though I don't know why you want it. Won't do you much good if your fighting inside the palace."

"In my experience if one can wield this expertly then they usually come out on top in any situation."

Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan was right, as usual. He never was able to think that way. Think about the unknown. At least not on the ground. They heard commotion coming from the Queens camp. Jar Jar had returned. And it didn't sound good.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan approached the Queen and caught the last little part of the conversation. Apparently Otah Gunga was empty. Captain Panaka was being his cynical self, assuming that they were wiped out. Jar Jar refused to believe it saying that they must've gone to their sacred place. And so they began their long trek to the sacred place.

About an hour into the journey Anakin saw the first scouts. He began to reach for his blaster but was stopped by Cierra. He caught the warning look in her eyes and wisely decided to bring his hand off of the weapon.

This didn't feel right to Anakin. Walking blind into a place where they could be met at blaster point didn't sit well with him. He knew that to protect the Queen he would have to trust those around him. He looked at the Queen and observed that she was in tighter robes that could easily be used for battle. Their eyes locked and he gave a smile to the Queen. In return she gave a playful wink and her eyes darted to the left. Anakin followed her eyes and locked eyes with the handmaiden. It was Padmé. The Queen was Sabé. He felt himself blush. He was tricked; again. It was starting to get on his nerves.

"It will get easier once you start learning the ways of the Force." Cierra said, "You'll learn to recognize their Force signatures."

"Yeah. I think I might want to do that." Anakin responded.

"Looks like we've arrived." Cierra warned

Several gungans came out from among the trees and the group found themselves surrounded in a matter of seconds. Obi-Wan immediately took a defensive position to the left of the Queen while Panaka took the right. Jar Jar was about four paces in front of them and presented their case to the leader, Captain Tarpaals.

Captain Tarpaals in turn led them to Boss Nass, leader of the Gungans. Sabé, as the decoy, started to present her case. It wasn't going so well as Boss Nass refused to believe that the Naboo didn't have anything to do with it. Padmé chose to reveal herself as the true Queen. She realized that the only way to get through to this great society is through the truth.

Padmé moved two steps in front of the group and gave a hand signal telling Obi-Wan and Panaka to stay where they are. Both stiffened at that request but obeyed their leader. Cierra and Qui-Gon exchanged a quick glance. Something wasn't quite right.

* * *

The plan had been set. The uneasy feeling that Cierra had shared with Qui-Gon earlier hadn't gone away. She scanned the field waiting trying to find the source of the danger. Her eyes revealed nothing, yet she knew not to trust her eyes. However, in this instance they were correct, the danger she sensed was nowhere near them but waiting in the palace.

"Looking for something?" Anakin asked

"Yes and no. I don't know. Something doesn't feel quite right." Cierra answered

"Yeah well not much we can do right now. All we can do is prepare. Come on the Queen is finalizing the plan."

* * *

The plan was finally set. The main battle was to be a diversion drawing the droids out of the city for their small infantry group to infiltrate. Everyone agreed that it was the best course of action under the circumstances. Anakin moved over to talk to Padmé who was at present conversing with Sabé. Their conversation concluded while he was still several paces away and Sabé left Padmé to her thoughts.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Anakin asked

"I am worried. The concerns you guys and the Jedi brought up are very real to me. Honestly I am scared that this won't work."

"We may be scared, but we can't let our fear overtake us." Anakin said solemnly.

"When did you get to be so smart?" Padmé teased

"When I started to actually listen to what Obi-Wan told me."

Padmé let a soft giggle overcome her lips. She frowned when she noticed that he wasn't carrying his usual weaponry.

"Where are your guns?" Padmé asked

"I am not going with you into the palace. I am gonna be piloting one of your fighters. Obi-Wan says that the Force has told him to tell me that."

"I don't like it." She commented

"You don't always have to like what is asked of you." Anakin mused, "I don't like it either. It means I won't be there to protect you."

A horn blared in the distance. It signaled their leave to be in ten minutes.

"Wait. There is something else. Twenty kilometers south of here there is a facility that is working on a new starfighter. It is of the same design of the other N-1 class but has better weaponry. They have tested the prototype several times and it has passed each test beyond any of the expectations. It was scheduled to start production this week and all the experts say it is four times better than the N-1s."

"South. The Palace is to the North."

"I know." She handed him her ring. "Take this. Show it to the security scanners and it will let you in. If the Trade Federation is occupying it, then you will have to deal with them on your own."

Anakin glanced at the ring that was placed in his hand. Her hand guided his closed, so the ring was safely in his fist. He put the ring in his inside pocket and grabbed her hand once again. She pulled him into a crushing hug and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. She inhaled his scent deeply, trying to lock it deep into her memory. His chin rested on the top of her head. She pulled away from the embrace as he started to walk away.

"Take Artoo with you. He will know how to work the ship." Padmé called

"I will come back." He promised

He hopped into a speeder and Artoo rolled over to the same one. He let out a string of chirps and whistles, firing questions at Anakin before they had even left. The speeder roared to life and it blasted off into the distance.

Padmé stared for several seconds as she watched the space where the speeder had once been.

"I know." She murmured.

**A/N:** Okay...I know there should be a lot of questions but i don't really care because I didn't feel like rewriting the whole script to Phantom Menace...Oh and DISCLAMER: I don't own any part of Star Wars or its ideas...That is all George Lucas. I just like to play in the sandbox. Another note. I have another fledgling idea that i am gonna be nurturing and possibly posting the prologue to it sometime in the near future so updates might be slow. Just a warning

Snakedoc44


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Okay i know i normally respond to the review right here but unfortunately i don't have the time to do that right now...I promise i will answer those reviews with my next chapter. ALright...this is the first part of the battle and there will be another chapter. Again I am sorry for not responding to the reviews but i just don't have time. So please ENJOY...

Chapter 16

Padmé moved through the tunnels. Her mind wandered to the thought of Anakin. She hoped he was alright. He should've made it to the facility by now. Her hands gripped her blaster tighter. Her face betrayed no emotion, but her hands did. Her knuckles were white. What scared her wasn't her own safety, but Anakin's. She was in love with him. She knew it. No matter how much she had tried to fight it. She was truly, deeply in love with him. Did it scare her? Maybe a little. Was she afraid?

"Padmé." Aayla said, "He'll be alright."

Padmé noticed that they had fallen slightly behind the rest of the group.

"You are okay with this?" Padmé asked

"I am happy for both of you. Everyone deserves someone." Aayla said

"Strange coming from a Jedi."

"Jedi aren't all the same plasteel cutout that many make us out to be."

Padmé smiled. Aayla returned the smile with one of her own. The group had made the way to the rally point. The attack was beginning in five minutes. The other teams would be in position in two. Padmé made her way to the front of the group. To watch for the signal from Panaka. Cierra was immediately behind her observing the droids as they milled about the plaza. Cierra observed every part of the plaza. Every shadow, every crook, and every droid. As she focused on one shadow that uneasy feeling from before came around. She exchanged a quick glance with Qui-Gon that told her that he had sensed it as well.

Obi-Wan moved up to Padmé's side. He pushed her into the little alcove that she was standing next to. Everyone else followed suit. A tank rolled by. Padmé was pressed tightly between the wall and Obi-Wan. Her eyes moved up to his. They held the apology for not paying attention. The tank moved past them and they eased out from their alcoves. A collective sigh was released. Obi-Wan looked at Padmé. She gave him a barely imperceptible nod. He looked towards Shaak Ti and gave her a quick hand signal. Shaak Ti gave a nod as Obi-Wan turned and took off down through the shadows.

Two minutes. Padmé saw Panaka's team move into position. She used her laser signal. She his light up returning her signal. 90 seconds. Obi-Wan would be in position now. 60 seconds. She turned and looked at her group. The pilots were at the back of her group. 30 seconds. All the Jedi grabbed the hilt of their lightsabers. Cierra only held one of hers. A droid fell. Confusion spread throughout the droids. Panaka's speeder let lose a shot from its main cannon. It completely obliterated a tank in one shot. The droids focused on Panaka's group as they commenced with their counter attack. Padmé's group entered the hangar and were met with a contingent of droids.

"Get to your ships." Padmé commanded.

Everywhere pilots separated and ran to their ships. Four lightsabers blared as they returned the droids fire to their owners. N-1 starfighters roared to life as they started to exit the hangar. Panaka's group entered the hangar as they had cleared the plaza. There was only a handful of droids as they had cleaned out the plaza. Only a handful of droids remained as the last N-1's exited the hangar. The droids were mopped up quickly. Obi-Wan hadn't showed up yet. He was supposed to have been there before Panaka's team moved in.

"My guess is that the viceroy is in the throne room." Padmé called

"Red group. Blue group. Everybody this way." Panaka ordered.

The hangar doors opened. A lone figure clad in black stood in the door. Qui-Gon and Cierra moved forward to face him. He took off his hood revealing the horns on his head, marking him as a zabrak. His face was covered in red and black tattoos. He shook of his robe as he grabbed his lightsaber. He ignited his dual bladed lightsaber. Both blades burning a deep crimson. Qui-Gon ignited his green blade and brought it up in the ataru opening stance. Cierra ignited only her blue blade as she mimicked the stance of her master.

The Zabrak lunged at both of them. They instinctively separated to let him come in-between them. Cierra launched a series of testing strikes to see how tight of a defensive sphere he held. His sphere held but he gave ground with every lunge. This puzzled Cierra to no end as she and Qui-Gon continued to batter the Zabraks defensives. As they reached a pair of blast doors the Zabrak finally let loose a series of offensive strikes as he drove Cierra back. He kicked Qui-Gon back and faced Cierra solely while Qui-Gon recovered. Cierra fell back into a Sorensu stance as she let the Zabrak come at her. He transitioned from a Jar'Kai stance into one of Juyo. His attacks were strong with malice between each one. Cierra met each of his attacks with a cool grace that never wavered.

Qui-Gon returned to the fight as the blast doors behind them opened up revealing the city's power plant. The Zabrak walked to the edge of one catwalk and balanced himself precariously on the edge. There was a pause in the battle as all combatants reevaluated each other. The Zabrak gave an evil smile as he back flipped onto the next platform. Qui-Gon and Cierra followed their opponent. Cierra drew her second saber as she vaulted to the next platform. Qui-Gon recnized her move and purposefully landed a couple meters away. Cierra ignited her second blade as she brought it down on their opponent. Hard. The Zabrak faltered in his stance. Taken by surprise at the raw power of the swing. Qui-Gon came in fast from the opposite side as the Zabrak broke away from Cierra's saber lock.

* * *

Padmé ran through the halls of the Palace. They had met no resistance so far, and there was still no sign of Obi-Wan. They rounded another corner and came face to face with two squads of battle droids. Everyone took cover behind the pillars on the sides of the halls. They didn't have the time for this. Another short battle raged around Padmé as she contemplated what to do next. The last five droids were somehow smarter than the rest as they seemed to take cover from the incoming fire. From their positions none of her men could get a good shot. Inexplicably the five droids just exploded. She looked down the hallway and Obi-Wan stood in the middle of it, sniper rifle in hand.

"Just in time mister Kenobi. Still can't understand how you can use that." Padmé remarked

"I'll explain later. Now we must separate. Sabé and her group will come with me. Yours will make their way on the outside." He explained

Obi-Wan shot out a window, "Use your ascension guns."

Sabé and her group left with Obi-Wan as Padmé's went out the window. Obi-Wan felt a warning ripple through the force.

"Where are Shaak and Aayla?"

"I don't know. We got separated a while back." Sabé informed.

"Sith spit. You continue. Whatever happens, complete the battle." He yelled as he started off.

Sabé's group went around yet another corner and came face to face with another set of droids. Sabé let loose a barrage of bolts from her weapon as the rest of her group took cover. There was a droid at the top of the stairs. It carried a different kind of rifle. She tried to get a good look at it, too late. It let loose a bolt of energy. It burned into Sabé's bicep. She cried out in pain as she fell behind cover. Two royal guards immediately let loose a barrage of bolts in response to their fallen "leader." A third came up and examined her arm.

"How is it?" she asked

"You'll live. For the moment." He said dryly

Sabé nodded and got back to her feet. She fired three precise bolts back to the droids, killing the final three. They continued up the flight of stairs into the main atrium before the throne room. They were met with dozens of battle droids. Everyone took cover as they came to what looked to be there final skirmish before the hall to the throne room.

Sabé surveyed the scene. Grim was putting it mildly. She had maybe a dozen men with her. They were outnumbered by at least a four to one ratio. She gritted her teeth and pulled down on her trigger. Private Gregar Typho was right next to her. He had grabbed the rifle of one of his fallen comrades and was dualwielding blasters. The droids started to surround the little group of warriors as they pressed in around them. Several new droids ran up. Typho pulled Sabé down to the ground.

"Grenades!" he warned.

Everyone dropped down around them. Grenades exploded around them claiming the lives of more good men. Sabé got up and started firing immediately, ignoring the burning pain in her arm. Cover was disappearing fast, as they were only able to use desks and tables as makeshift bunkers. They were down to seven people, including her.

"Well this doesn't look good now does it?" Typho asked

Sabé smirked, "It never did."

* * *

Obi-Wan moved through the palace looking for his wayward friends. There Force signatures had all but disappeared. He had to find them, and fast for fear of what would happen. He rounded another corner and came across a squad of droids. He didn't have time for this. He ignited his azure lightsaber and made short work of the droids.

"Where you go, I've gone first. Trust me." He heard her whisper

Obi-Wan looked up and saw a door leading out of the palace and into the plaza. He dropped his sniper rifle and walked out into the plaza. What he saw threw him for a loop. Aayla and Shaak Ti were fighting what appeared to be two more Sith warriors.

"What the?" he murmured

"Go they need your help." she commanded

Obi-Wan walked out into the plaza. He ignited both his azure blade and the crimson blade of Revan. All four of the warriors turned to face the new arrival. Aayla and Shaak Ti flipped back to flank Obi-Wan on either side.

"Go. They need your help. They've probably made it to the atrium."

They both turned to argue with him.

"I said GO!" he shouted.

They both tore off for the palace. He turned back to the two figures wielding red blades. Obi-Wan took a breath and connected the hilts of Revan's and his together forming a saberstaff. He spun it around.

"Well look here sister. Fresh meat." One called

The other laughed, "He thinks he can take us on? After the training Sidious gave us, he doesn't have a chance."

"Is that anyway to greet an opponent?" Obi-Wan asked, "Numbers don't win a battle."

"But they do help." The first smirked

"My name is Obi-Wan. What's yours?" He asked as he circled his opponents

"Names don't matter." The second commanded

"I disagree. I believe names are what makes the opponent."

"We are Venge and Fury." The first commanded

"And we will be your death." The second taunted

**A/N: **Okay here is a small preview for another story that i am working on. Please tell me what you think of both the chapter and the preview.

The blackness of night creates a thick veil in the city. The normally vibrant streets lay empty. The houses dark and vacant. The occupants gone.  
Droids lurk throughout. The streets are full of them. The are "security" for the once free city.  
This is Theed. Capital of the Naboo.

A lone figure walks through the street. Dressed in gray robes. He moved unseen by the droids.  
He enters the plaza. He can't see two feet in front of him. He doesn't need to, to know that it is full of droids.  
The time has come to act. Against the enslaver. Against the master

A snap-hiss of a lightsaber is heard. A yellow blade pierces the night. The lone figure walks steadily into the plaza.  
THE TIME IS NOW!

**Well that is the preview. Tell me what you think**

Snakedoc44**  
**


	18. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star wars. It is just my little sandbox to play in.

**xNINJABLADE45x:** I am not so sure if this story is going to go all the way to ROTS, but i am kinda hoping it does.

**Knives91: **The kill count...well...lets just say that is classified. I do hope you enjoy the conclusion to one of the battles. But remember there are at least 3 maybe 4 more. Oh and Meatbag will come in later HINT HINT

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** Was your money correct...well why don't you read and find out.

**Kingsdaughter613:** Thank you for the reveiw. I read your story and so far it seems pretty good. I am not a huge Harry Potter Fan but i do enjoy some good Fanfiction about him and yours is turning out might fine. Keep up the good work and sorry about not reviewing on your story.

**Larka Rinna Luna: **Well so glad you think that chapter was the best.

**JediAngel001:** Everyone seems to be rooting for Obi-Wan...interesting...well i see we have no clear fan favorite (in a purely sarcastic voice)

**KittyHawk09:** Glad you enjoyed the preview...you seem to be the only one who read it...And i can't tell you who its about because i want to get more reviews about it if i can. Oh and Anakin looks more like the AOTC anakin just with longer hair.

**Rachie81: **Anakin and Padme do make a great couple...eventhough i am partial to Obidala myself ANakin and Padme are just so much fun to write about.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Alright people for not reviewing on my preview for that other story i mad this chapter short. HAHAHAHA I know i am evil. Actually i couldn't find another good place to end this story and besides i rather like this ending...what is it you might ask? Well go on an read to find out...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my little preview at the end of the last chapter. I don't know if anyone truly likes it unless you review So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 17

Anakin came up on the facility quicker than he expected. There was no trouble, except for the occasional boulder, it was a relatively boring ride. He entered the facility using the ring that Padmé had given him. The eye scanner recognized it as an acceptable "eye." When he entered he found the facility deserted. An evacuation code flashed across the screens. He moved quick through the facility, bypassing all of the security. He only had two minutes until they started their attack. Two minutes later the pilots would be in orbit. He needed to be with them…ahead of them if he wanted to assess the situation properly.

He found the fighter soon enough. Instead of the normal yellow and silver he had seen on the N-1's, this fighter was all black. He walked up to the fighter and admired her beauty. It was still the same design but there were several improvements. On the underbelly there were two auxiliary engines for increased sub-light speed and maneuverability during combat. In addition to the two laser cannons and proton torpedo launcher there were two concussion missile launchers on the sides of the main engines. The casing around the main engines seemed to store a good amount of the missiles and served to protect the engine better.

"I would've done something different, but gotta make do with what you got." He murmured

Artoo rolled by and hooked into the little droid port as if he new the ship inside and out. He whistled, snapping Anakin's attention back to the matter at hand.

"I'm going. I'm going." He said as he climbed into the cockpit, "Take us up."

Artoo activated the engines and took the fighter out into the atmosphere. The other fighters were earlier than expected. _Guess I misjudged their speed capabilities._ Anakin linked up with the fighter group.

"Bravo Leader, this is Night 2. I'm linking up. Funnel the enemy fighters towards me. You focus on finding a weakness."

"Copy Night 2. Funnel all fighters towards you."

* * *

Obi-Wan sized up his opponents once again. They were both Twi'lek females, and both had Sith tattoos running down the entirety of their bodies. One carried two blades, and the other carried only one. Their stances betrayed their forms of choice. _Jar'Kai and Juyo._ Obi-Wan fell into his classic Sorensu stance, which looked odd with a saberstaff. _I may not win. But I will outlast._

The one with a single blade, Venge he assumed, jumped over him but made no attempt to strike at him. The other, Fury, stayed where she was, but adjusted her stance to compensate for her now exposed flank.

Obi-Wan smirked. He had seen this move dozens of times when he had been at the temple. He unsnapped his hilts taking them from their saberstaff form back to two single blades.

"You must know you can't win." Venge taunted

"Oh I don't know about that. You see people say I am pretty dense." Obi-Wan responded.

"We will see." Fury shouted.

Fury lunged towards Obi-Wan. He sidestepped her lunge and let his lightsaber take the attack. Fury let her momentum carry her towards her sister as they both fell into stances that accompanied one another. Obi-Wan reconnected his sabers once again forming a saber staff. All three opponents squared off.

Both Fury and Venge lunged. Obi-Wan exhaled a breath that he was holding. He felt the Force guiding his movements. Venge swung high, using the Force to enhance her strength. Obi-Wan blocked the strike with ease. The overhead strike left Venge unbalanced; with Force enhanced speed he kicked her back several meters. Fury growled. She let loose a barrage of quick strikes. Each one trying to lop off his head or legs. Obi-Wan moved fluidly, each block led to the next one. He had already anticipated that they would try to kill first. He was prepared.

Venge returned to fight. She swung high at Obi-Wan from behind, while Fury swung low. It was an attempt to get Obi-Wan to make a mistake. A trap. Obi-Wan deactivated both blades and jumped in the air. He flattened his body out, and spun while in the air. The blades passed harmlessly either too high or too low to hit him. He landed on his feet and reactivated his blades instantaneously.

"I think you have severely miscalculated your chances of survival." Obi-Wan smirked

The sisters jumped at him in tandem, swinging at Obi-Wan in a pincer movement. Obi-Wan countered their move with one of his own. He brought up Revan's portion of the saberstaff and caught both blades. He swung his staff knocking the blades back towards their owners. He switched from the Sorensu form, to a style of Shien. He took apart his staff and held one blade in the normal style while he held Revan's saber in a reverse style grip. He unleashed a fury of attacks.

Obi-Wan switched off Revan's saber and relied on his own, using Shien to drive his opponents back. Obi-Wan swung fast and hard. He separated the sisters and focused his attack on Venge while defending attacks from Fury as well. He controlled the battle, pushing them through the plaza all the while looking for a way to end the battle quickly. Hecould sense the distress rolling off of his opponents in waves. They were easily becoming overwhelmed because they hadn't expected such finesse from a single opponent. Obi-Wan was focusing his attack on her midsection and he wasn't even trying to block Fury's attacks. They were so predictable that he just avoided them.

Venge found herself shadowboxing as she couldn't keep up with the sheer tenacity of Obi-Wan's attacks. She made one final desparate launch trying to decapitate Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan saw the attack coming and sidestepped the attack, while running his blade in a defensive manner against hers. Obi-Wan used the Force to enhance his speed as he circled around Venge and impaled her through the chest with his own blade.

"NO!" Fury yelled

Her sister fell to the ground, dead before she hit. Obi-Wan moved away from her dead body as Fury eyes bled a sickly yellow. Fury brought her hands up an let a storm of Force lightning loose. Obi-Wan blocked the move easily, but some of the tendrils of lightning still broke through his defense. It was wearing Obi-Wan down, but she fortunately cut stopped her attack. She lunged at Obi-Wan with the determination to run him through. Obi-Wan blocked her moves easily with a calm that only seemed to infuriate her more. He didn't flinch whenever she moved fast and hard. In fact he moved responded quickly. The battle was ending soon. He sensed it from Anakin. Anakin had found a weakness and was starting his exploitation of it. Obi-Wan knew he had to find a way to end this fight soon.

Several droids had started to surround them, but they fell silent as the control ship had been destroyed. Obi-Wan realized that he had little if no time left now. Fury would retreat soon. Well that would be if she was even really cognizant at this point. Her anger at Obi-Wan was rooted so deeply that he didn't think that she was actually paying attention to her actions. Another crowd had begun to form.

What was left of Padmé's attack force had decided to come out of the palace with the Viceroy in custody. The rest of the guards formed a protective circle around their Queen but made no attempt to confront the enraged woman. Obi-Wan found himself running out of options quick.

Fury launched another series of attacks as she tried to pierce his seemingly invincible defensive sphere. Obi-Wan found himself in a saber lock as she tried to use her Force enhanced strength to overcome his own strength. Obi-Wan pushed her back. She lunged swinging her off lightsaber hard in an attempt to catch him off guard. Obi-Wan parried the blow as she swung upwards, forcing her blade out of her hand as she moved forward. She swung her second blade cutting deeply into Obi-Wan's back. He let out a grunt of pain as he turned to face her again.

"Ah. Is the fierce Tusk-Cat hurt?" she taunted

"Not as much as you'll be." He responded

She repeated her last attack, expecting his defensive move once again. Obi-Wan didn't try to block her saber, instead he rolled underneath the blade as she swung. He came up on the opposite side of her and swung his blade. Her decapitated body fell to the ground as her body stumbled forward. Obi-Wan turned around to face the Queen's group. They seemed to be separating as Sabé started to run forward, still in her decoy gown. Obi-Wan managed to let out a small smile as she continued to run forward. Her own smile was short-lived.

Obi-Wan collapsed to the ground.

**Authors Note:** (Evil laugh) I know it was evil. I left a good cliffhanger there. Anyway sorry for the shortness of the chapter but i needed to end it there. Read and review please. And don't forget to read my preview from last chapter and you may just get a longer chapter next time.

Snakedoc44


	19. Chapter 18

**Anaika Skywalker:** Glad someone likes an evil side. Glad you enjoyed the fight scene. Hope you enjoy these.

**Kingsdaughter613:** HK, now there is a possibility. As for Obi well that is answered in this chapter. And I am not a huge fan of SiriWan but I might do that pairing later on. Right now I want to kinda focus on this story and another story that has been brewing in my mind. The specifics are in the Authors note at the end of the chapter

**Knives91:** Fighting normally is fast and brutal. Hope you like this chapter, and more fast and brutal fighting in the next one.

**xNINJABLADE45x: **Sorry about the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Rachie81:** Glad you liked Venge and Fury. I needed someone that Obi-Wan could fight and kill and out came them. But yes Poor Obi-Wan and Sabé.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** Well where they came from is definitely a mystery. One that is revealed later in the story...Sorry bout that but it's the way it goes.

**Larka Rinna Luna:** Obi-Wan dead? Well maybe…You just have to read and find out. Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Lord Archeron: **Revan's saber to Anakin? Now that would be interesting. And Aayla and Shaak Ti aren't going anywhere from my story. However as much as I would like to put Anakin and Aayla together they can only be good friends cause it's an Anakin/Padmé type story. I do like the idea of Anakin and Aayla together though. Interesting.

**Jedi Angel001:** Of course Obi-Wan had to get hurt. It wouldn't be a good story if he just killed them and was unscathed. You have to put some danger to the heroes to it.

**Kittyhawk09: **Sorry bout the long time inbetween. As for a Vader/Padmé story I am not a fan of Vader/Padmé, it's just a little weird for me sorry. But if I find a good one I will let you know. Glad to know you still read mine though.

**Authors Note:** Sorry that it has been so long since an update. I didn't have internet for a while, and then I finally got my xbox back from the darned repair place. And this just kinda fell away from my mind. But I am back on it and it's all good. Anyway happy belated Thanksgiving to all. And now starts the craziness of the Holiday Season. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 18

Shaak Ti and Aayla raced through the corridors of the palace. They had felt the concern rolling off Obi-Wan when he asked, no ordered them to go and help Sabé's group. Shaak Ti was worried. Sith acolytes were dangerous on their own. But a pair that seemed to have worked together for years were especially so. She didn't want to be picking up his corpse, even if he managed to kill them.

Aayla was focused. She wanted to end this fight so she could get back out to her friend. They burst into the final hallway. A small group of royal guards and Sabé remained and were trying to hold out against some thirty or so droids. Both jumped in front of the group to help take the heat off of the group. Unfortunately they droids weren't particularly smart droids and didn't focus on the Jedi and instead focused on the less immediate threat of the small group of guards. Aayla brought her lightsaber up and blocked several blaster bolts defending the group. Shaak Ti took a more offensive role and attacked the droids head on. Three droids seemed to want to take down the Jedi Master and turned their attention to her.

Shaak barely sensed the danger coming towards her. Her senses were overwhelmed with pain. She wasn't sure if it was physical or emotional. But it hurt like Sith Hell. She noticed that Aayla felt it too. Shaak was suddenly barreled over by a petite woman in a bulky black gown. Sabé had seen the droids aiming at the Master and she barreled her out of the way, barely missing the bolts as they flew over. Typho laid down cover fire for Sabé as she got up and moved Shaak out of the way as another Private pulled Aayla out of the way.

They both recovered soon enough but by that time the droids had already worn thin. Shaak wanted to get back into the fight but was held down by Sabé. She relented when she tried to fight back and realized that she couldn't lift her legs. From the looks of Aayla, she couldn't move hers either.

* * *

Anakin split formation from the rest of Bravo Squadron. He put his fighter behind the squad's formation and waited for them to funnel the incoming fighters to him. He turned on his targeting computer and it immediately locked on to several of the incoming fighters. He was impressed, only the _Arrow _had better lock-on ability as far as he knew of.

"Incoming!" the warning came through

Anakin breathed in an out. His two meditative session had taught him how to breath slowly to allow the Force to flow through him. The Force made suggestions, he didn't know enough to completely surrender his movements to it, yet he knew to trust the small suggestions that were thrown his way.

He listened to her motions. He locked on to the droid starfighters and fired. The first wave of fighters were funneled towards him and instantly destroyed by the missiles let loose by the N-2 fighter. The remaining droid squadrons broke formation and flooded the N-1's. The N-1's were wuickly becoming overwhelmed. Though they had superior training and tactics, the sheer number of droid fighters was too overwhelming for them.

"Careful Bravo 4 you've picked one up." Another pilot warned

"I can't shake him." Bravo 4 panicked

"Move to angel 30." Anakin ordered

"But sir…" The first pilot started to protest.

"Yes sir." Bravo 4 agreed cutting off any argument.

Bravo 4 moved his fighter to angel 30 and trusted Anakin. The droid behind him brought its guns to bear. The pilot made a mistake turning to that point. It fired a volley of bolts in the direction of the fighter. The droid overshot Bravo 4 and made the adjustments.

"Come on Anakin. Come on." Bravo 4 muttered

The droid behind Bravo 4 exploded as a volley of lasers connected with it.

"Your all clear." Anakin informed

"Thanks sir." Bravo 4 said as he formed up with Bravo 3.

"New fighter coming in. Heading straight for you Night 2."

"Copy Bravo leader. Find that weakness. I'll handle the bogey."

The new fighter was different. It didn't look like any fighter they had seen exiting the Control Ship. It was a single engine fighter that was reminiscent of an older Mandalorian design. The fighter locked onto Anakin and dove after him in a deadly game of cat and mouse. Anakin wove through the Control Ship trying to shake the guy off of his six. It wasn't working. And the bogey was closing. Fast. Artoo whistled a warning.

"He's doing what?" Anakin asked

_He's coming through on an open channel. _Artoo responded

"Put it through." Anakin said

A deep gravelly voice broke through the cockpit as the message was played. "Well well well. There is only one person I know who can fly like that. Seems you have improved since the last time we met."

"Jek." Anakin growled, "Artoo, I want to talk on this channel."

Artoo let loose a string of worried beeps as he complied with Anakin's wishes

"Jek. So good to see you again."

"You to small fry." Jek taunted, "Just give up now. There is no way in Sith Hell that you can beat me."

"I did last time." Anakin responded.

The fighters were now in a formation. Jek had formed up on Anakin's wing and was no longer chasing him.

"That wasn't a real fight." Jek countered.

"Bring it on." Anakin taunted as he closed the channel.

* * *

Sabé helped Shaak to her feet as she took a couple wobbly steps. Her strength was returning fast. Aayla was being helped by the same Private as she took her first steps again. Shaak and Aayla started to take more confident steps as they walked down towards the throne room. They were finally able to walk on their own and they felt the Force flowing through them. They shared a knowing look. Someone was hurt bad.

* * *

Anakin's fighter propelled itself through space as he tried to shake Jek off of his six. Jek wouldn't relent. Anakin looked around his cockpit seeing if his fighter had any surprises in it. All it had were some solar flares, extra speed, and the extra weapons that he had seen back at the compound.

"Sir, the only weakness that this ship seems to have would be on the inside." Bravo 4 commented, "If I remember my engineering correctly, then the main reactor is inside the hangar. However once it blows, then you have about 15 seconds to exit the hangar. None of our fighters are fast enough to do that. Except yours."

"Thanks. But I got my own problem at the moment." Anakin commented.

Another volley of lasers flew by his canopy. _Too close._ Anakin broke left and reversed his thrusters. It sent Jek flying past him as he tried to compensate for the sudden stop. Anakin through his thrusters into full to try and catch the fleeing Jek. He got within missile range. A good tone rung through the cockpit. Anakin let four missiles fly.

Jek saw them coming and sent his fighter into a downward spiral. Well there was a problem. His fighter was single engine. A spiral wasn't going to do very much, except slow down his craft. Jek let out his solar flares and the missiles impacted those. He leveled his fighter out as Anakin swooped down. Anakin let loose a volley of lasers at his opponent. Jek dodged them all with a cool ease.

Jek surveyed the scene. It looked pretty grim. While the droids had taken down nearly half of the N-1 fighters, there was still a good amount flying around and the droid fighters were even smaller in number. Sooner or later he would be overwhelmed. He talked into his open channel.

"Well no that this hasn't been fun and all but, I have other arrangements." Jek said

Anakin let loose another volley of lasers in the general direction of Jek. He wasn't really trying to hit him, it was just more of a 'get out of here' type of thing. Jek went into hyperspace not looking back.

Anakin turned his ship around an headed for the hangar. As he flew through the hangar an ion cannon hit his craft. His shields and engines failed and his fighter skidded to a stop inside the hangar. Droids swarmed his ship. Artoo whistled lowly. Anakin had to look at the translator to understand what he had said.

_I am rerouting the power. 30 seconds._

"Understood. When you get power. Start us towards the reactor." Anakin whispered

_Understood._

Anakin gripped the hilt of his pistol as he started to open the canopy. The droids didn't seem to notice him.

_20 seconds._

He opened the canopy and opened fire on the droids. Taking three down right away. More funneled from the various doorways as Artoo continued to work. The droids didn't really seem to know what hit them and they just started firing randomly.

_10 seconds._

Anakin gripped his pistol as he fired into the crowd of droids. Several fell as they finally seemed to get their bearings and fired in his direction. A couple of bolts came close and hit around the cockpit and some even hit the canopy. They canopy and cockpit held together fine.

The engines roared to life and Artoo blasted them towards the reactor. Anakin put his pistol down and brought the canopy down. He took over the controls and saw the reactor coming up. He fired two proton torpedoes and turned his ship around. He didn't need to look to confirm that he hit the reactor because he saw the ship around him start to fall apart.

Flames started to lick his hull as he pushed his fighter beyond its limits. Several beams of plasteel fell towards the ground. One of them hit his engine, damaging it severly. His speed was cut down to 70% of what it once was. Artoo whistled in alarm.

"Don't worry we are going to make it."

Outside the droid fighters seemed to be taken care of. The N-1's saw the battleship exploding from the inside as they waited for Anakin to exit the hangar.

"Night 2 this is Bravo leader, come in."

No response

"Anakin, this is Ric Olie, respond."

Several fighters circled the hangar. They all waited for Anakin to exit the hangar. The 15 seconds had already come and gone. Fire was rapidly spreading through the cruiser. The hangar exploded and sent several parts of the ship flying.

"Night 2. Come in. Night 2, come in."

There was still no response from Anakin. They were coming up on the 45 second mark. The mark where death is nearly assured. The core, the big round ball thing in the center, exploded tearing the ring of the ship in half.

The voice was somber now, "Night 2. Please Night 2 just come in."

There was static on the comms.

"This is Night 2. My wings are clipped. But I made it."

A cheer rose up through the fighter squad.

"How bad is it?" a pilot asked

"I had to shut down my right engine, and my left seems to be failing. I am running on my auxillary engines." Anakin informed

"Bravo 3, Bravo 4, form up and escort his bird home." Bravo leader ordered

Bravo's 3 and 4 formed up on Anakin's wing.

"Can you see the damage?" Anakin asked

"This engine is done." Bravo 3 said from the right side

"So is this one. It's okay sir we'll escort you down."

"Thanks pilots." Anakin thanked them.

* * *

Sabé's group made it to the final hallway. Shaak and Aayla moved to the sides of the hall so they were hidden and moved silently up to the doorway. They stood on either side of the door waiting for the droids to come out. The group made their way through the hallway up towards the throne room. They heard the Viceroy's monologue as he explained why they would lose this fight, and how they could never beat him. Sabé smiled. She strolled to the front of the group.

"Viceroy!" She called, "Your occupation here has ended."

She sighted down the barrel and fired. She took off the head of the droid closest to Gunray as she retreated to the right. Several of the guards behind her fired their own weapons and took down several more droids.

"After her. This one's a decoy!" They heard Gunray shout.

Padmé took the opportunity Sabé created and slunk down into her throne. She pressed a button revealin a hidden compartment. She grabbed two of the blasters.

"Captain." She tossed one blaster to him and started firing. Within 30 seconds all of the droids had been destroyed. "Now Viceroy we will discuss a new treaty."

* * *

Shaak Ti and Aayla waited just outside the door as the droids chased after Sabé and the guards. They used the Force and slammed most of them into the wall destroying them. The guards mopped up the rest. Shaak smiled at Sabé. The Battle for Naboo was done, so they hoped.

Several minutes later Padmé emerged with a small smile on her face. The Viceroy as in tow and looked dejected. As they walked through the Palace Sabé fell in step with Padmé.

"It's all over Sabé." Padmé smiled

They stopped at a window that overlooked the courtyard.

"Not yet Mé. Not for all of us." Sabé said

Padmé followed her gaze and saw that Obi-Wan was still locked in a battle with the two assasins. They continued their walk at a faster pace. When they came to the main entrance, Shaak and Aayla walked cautiously out and examined their surroundings. The droids had surrounded the courtyard but were slowly starting to collapse. Aayla let out a smile.

"Anakin did it." She said softly.

Shaak signaled that it was safe for everyone to come out. Everyone filed out onto the steps as they saw the droids start to collapse on the ground. Sabé and Padmé came to the front of the group as they watched Obi-Wan decapitate the final adversary. Sabé caught the slight nod from Padmé and she ran forward towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled at her. Walked a few steps then collapsed.

Sabé heard someone scream. She realized it was herself. Several guards ran forward and caught her before she could collapse. Padmé ran forward and comforted her friend as Shaak Ti moved to examine her friend.

"He's alive. Just unconscious." She pronounced

"Take him to a guest suite in the palace and find a doctor. I want him to be checked out." Padmé ordered

"Yes your majesty" A guard responded.

Shaak smiled at Padmé. She glanced at Aayla and saw her clutch her abdomen. Shaak gave her a curious glance as there was no wound to the leg.

Aayla was gasping. The pain was excruciating and it wasn't disappearing. She saw the look Shaak was giving her. "Qui-Gon." She managed to gasp. Shaak Ti tore off in the direction of the hangar. Aayla muttered a silent prayer to the Force.

**Author Note:** All right people. Now I don't want any questions about Qui-Gon yet. It will all be revealed in the next chapter and whatever happens happens because I have a reason for it. Now the Battle for Naboo will probably come to a close in the next chapter too.

Okay I also had this idea bouncing around in my head for a Star Wars and Halo crossover. Not sure how it would really go but it would be pretty AU for Star Wars and Halo. Any way, its just an idea.

Snakedoc44


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:** Alright sorry I can't respond to the reviews right now but life is just stupid and hard. Anyway I am glad I still have readers after that long sabbatical. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE just remember that everything happens for a reason.

Chapter 19

Qui-Gon felt the onset of tiredness. The Zabrak was skilled and well trained. This wasn't like any other opponent that they had ever faced. He saw Cierra's resolve slipping. She was getting angry. The Zabrak was getting the best of her and she was getting royally pissed off.

Cierra felt her anger getting the best of her. She knew the Zabrak was trying to provoke her and get her to slip up. She blocked another blow from him. She leaped back a couple meters away from their opponent. Qui-Gon did the same. Their opponent stayed where he was and waited for them to make the first move. Cierra saw Qui-Gon give a hand signal.

She leaped up to a catwalk one level above. The Zabrak followed her and charged. She allowed him to come at her. Her anger gone. Only a cool grace remains. She met his charging blow and brought her second lightsaber around. The Zabrak let out a flurry of fast strikes. Cierra slowly gave ground. She blocked each blow, knowing that the slightest miscalculation would mean her end.

Qui-Gon landed a meter behind their opponent and swung high. The Zabrak ducked, dodging the lightsaber easily. He jumped over Cierra and let her drive him back. Cierra recognized the tactic. He was directing the battle to where he wanted to go. She gazed down the catwalk and saw several laser walls. _This is not good._ She felt Qui-Gon's fatigue through their bond. She put herself in front of Qui-Gon to take the brunt of the attack and allow Qui-Gon to rest. She knew that there was a greater danger to herself, but she could take the heat.

The Zabrak led them down the corridor. The laser doors opened as if on a timer. They made it approximately half way down the corridor until the timer went off and closed the lasers once again. The Zabrak was in one sealed off area. Cierra was in the next area and Qui-Gon was in the one behind her. The Zabrak let of an evil smile. Cierra knew he had them right where he wanted them.

She smiled back. Her own cool grace echoed throughout her body. Cierra didn't fear death. However, she feared failure. If she died then it would mean that this bastard would be loose against the Queen. And in Shaak's and Aayla's fatigued state they would be no match for this warrior. Cierra released her fear into the Force. The laser walls dropped and she found herself back in the thick of it. The Zabrak leaped backwards. All three warriors found themselves on the edge of a pit. _Energy pylon under repair._ Cierra surmised.

Qui-Gon let out a powerful thrust. It seemed to shock their opponent. He was fatigued the last time they actually fought, but now Qui-Gon seemed to have found a reserves in his energy and strength. The time Cierra allowed him to regain his strength really helped. Cierra brought both of her lightsabers, around and started the intricate and deadly dance of the duel once again. The Zabrak seemed to figure out what happened and focused on Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon allowed him to batter at his defenses. Qui-Gon was the essence of calm. Nothing seemed to faze him. Cierra admired her master for this.

She lunged at the Zabrak, taking the heat off of Qui-Gon. They were the perfect team. Master and apprentice. They had fought side by side, they knew each other's every move. Qui-Gon leaped over the pit putting some distance in between himself and the Zabrak allowing Cierra to do what she did best. Cierra put away her green saber and fell into a Djem So form. She battered his defenses and he yielded several steps. He returned her volley of strokes with one of his own. Qui-Gon was enthralled with the performance that his padawan was putting forth. She was holding her own and then some against what was probably a Sith Lord. Qui-Gon slowly made his way towards the duel.

Cierra threw a Force push at their opponent. He shielded himself from the blast. Cierra leaped over their opponent in an effort to bring her saber down on him. The Zabrak removed his arms from a shielded position just in time to see her make the leap. He brought his saber up and slashed high. He received a Force push into the durasteel for his efforts.

Qui-Gon saw his padawan jump up. He saw their opponent slash. He saw her throw a Force push and saw the Zabrak fly into the wall and not move. He rushed to his padawan. She was lying on the floor gasping for air. The pain was excruciating. Qui-Gon looked down. Her legs were sliced off. Just above the knees.

"Well that's gonna hurt tomorrow." She said weakly

Qui-Gon gave off a nervous laugh. Her sarcasm meant that she was still okay. That was all that mattered. "You did your part. No let me do mine." He whispered as their opponent started to stir.

Qui-Gon put himself in a stance defending his padawan. He moved towards the Zabrak and lunged. The Zabrak blocked the lunge and sprung forward. The Zabrak let loose a flurry of attacks and found them all blocked by the venerable Jedi Master. He was getting frustrated. He couldn't figure out why this Jedi wouldn't go down. He decided to step up the ante. He used the Dark Side to enhance his speed and let loose a volume of strikes unseen before. Qui-Gon met each of those strikes with one of his own. His speed matched that of the Zabraks.

Qui-Gon could feel the fatigue setting and coming in quickly. He needed to end this fight. And he needed to end it now. He feigned a punch with his open hand and brought his saber in a horizontal slice. The Zabrak dodged I but Qui-Gon's saber still got his arm. The gash was deep and it wasn't good. He used the pain to enhance his strength and he brought his own saber around. The strength of the blow surprised Qui-Gon. The Zabrak lunged. Everything seemed to stop. Two lightsabers protruded out of two bodies.

The Zabrak's red blade pierced the lower part of Qui-Gon's chest. A blue blade protruded from the Zabraks chest. Qui-Gon gave a smile of satisfaction. He was going to die. He knew it. But the Sith was gone. That is all that truly mattered.

The Sith fell back into the pit. His lightsaber fell into the pit after him. Qui-Gon slumped backwards down onto the durasteel floor. He felt his Padawan crawl next to him.

"Master."

"Promise. Me. Promise me you'll follow the Force. Help her train him. He has so much more to accomplish." He gasped inbetween breaths

"I promise Master."

Qui-Gon smiled one last time at his padawan, "You are strong. And wise. Above all else: listen to the Force. Follow her will and all will be good."

Cierra gave him one of her own smiles. She felt his life Force fading. He was becoming one with the Force. Yet there was something strange about his signature. It was still there, but it wasn't. She was still bent over her Master. Tears were spilling from her eyes. A silent mourning. She felt Shaak's presence enter the room. She looked up at the Master and saw her own grief. Shaak sank to her knees and mourned this great Master's passing.

* * *

The memorial service was somber. The entirety of the Jedi Council was present. As was the Queen, Boss Nass, the advisors, and other people. Cierra was next to Obi-Wan who was holding her up. She didn't have her robotic legs yet, so Obi-Wan was holding her. In a way that was both supportive and comforting for her. They watched the cremation of her Master, symbolizing his final journey towards the Force. She knew what she had to do, and that she needed to follow her masters memory and move on. She just couldn't get herself to do that at the moment.

Anakin looked at them, "What happens now?"

"We still have a job to do." Obi-Wan responded slowly

"You guys must complete it. It is what Qui-Gon would have wanted." Cierra mentioned

Anakin's gaze locked with Padmé's.

"Go on. I'll see ya later." Obi-Wan told him

Anakin moved next to Padmé and they walked by the pyre. One by one the delegates and the Jedi Council moved past the pyre and paid their respects to their fallen comrade. One by one they left. Until only four figures remained. Aayla and Shaak Ti stood next to Obi-Wan. He still held Cierra. The fire eventually went out. His journey was now complete.

"It's time to go."

"I can't. Not yet." Cierra said

"I never said it was time to move on. It's just time to go." Obi-Wan said, "You're just gonna have to trust me."

Cierra looked towards Shaak, she saw the nod. "Alright."

Obi-Wan carried her off. Flanked on either side by Aayla or Shaak Ti.

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but i needed to end it there. No this isn't the end of the story but it is the end of part 1. Part 2 will start with the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Now again remember everything happens for a reason. I was also thinking of bringing in Ahsoka into the story. Just curious as to what you think.

Snakedoc44


	21. Chapter 20

**Angie:** Thank you for your continued reading. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. But yeah it is sad, but everything needs to happen for a reason.

**Jedi Angel001**: Well here is your answer. Keep reading.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** As much as I would love to bring Ahsoka in as a part of Obi-Wan and Anakin's group, I need her to be a Jedi especially for later chapters. Sorry but that is just the way that it goes.

**Larka Rinna Luna: **Of course Obi-Wan isn't dead. I mean I couldn't just kill him off, he is an integral part of the story. As for Cierra yeah she had to get injured. It just worked with the story. And I do believe that Padmé is the only one who doesn't get hurt in some way shape or form. Except for maybe Anakin but I don't really remember and as it is pretty much midnight right now I don't particularly feel like rereading what I wrote.

**Because I can do it better:** Thank you for your input on what I asked

**Knives91:** To Qui-Gon! And what does Seyla mean? Just curious.

**Siri T:** Glad you enjoyed it. Please keep reading

**CrazyStarWarsfan:** Glad you love this story. Please keep up on the reading. Anakin and Padmé sure are a couple aren't they.

**Authors Note:** Alright so I lied. The last chapter wasn't the last one of part one. This one wraps up the first part. It has been three months since the last chapter. Just FYI. Oh and to that anonymous flamer, you know who you are, no need to curse out the whole story. Just cause you don't like that Qui-Gon died doesn't mean you have to have to say f**k every two words. Just saying that if you don't like what I wrote then all you need to do is say so. Not write a 509 word review, yes I counted, with half of them being curses. Anyway thanks for wasting my time. As for everyone else, thank you for being courteous.

Chapter 20

Cierra stared out at the lake. It was so peaceful. It reflected the serenity from the Force. Three months had passed. Much had changed. Her caring for her Master had not. She could still feel his presence as if he was still alive. She couldn't explain it. He was just there. Often times she would hear his voice when meditating and listening to the ebbs of the Force.

She thought back to the day after the memorial service. The planet-wide celebration lasted several days. However the main celebration in Theed only lasted 24 hours. At least that was such for the young monarch, her cabinet, and the Jedi. Especially the whole scandal with Cyrus. Cierra laughed as she remembered that night.

_"Your Majesty." Panaka said_

_ "Yes Captain." Padmé responded_

_ "There is a security guard here to see you."_

_ "I can't meet him right now."_

_ "With all due respect, I believe you should Your Majesty." The Captain stressed_

_ Cierra looked up. She was in the room discussing the ramifications of the blockade on the Queen's young planet. She looked to see what the young woman would decide to do._

_ "Very well Captain. But he has five minutes to prove to me that this is worthwhile." She said_

_ The young security guard entered the throne room, "Thank you for seeing me Your Majesty."_

_ "Make this quick Sergeant." _

_ "Yes. Well during the blockade I was a part of the underground. Anyway during the time of the blockade I saw something." He trailed off_

_ "Well what was it Sergeant."_

_ The guard looked to Panaka for reassurance. Seeming to find it he stepped forward. "Well it is easier for you to see it." He produced a holorecorder and started a recording._

(recording)

Back on Naboo Nute Gunray sat in his personal throne. It had legs that allowed it to maneuver through the palace. The lazy Neimoidian was always looking for a way to exert less energy. Cyrus was escorted by droids to see Nute Gunray.

"This wasn't a part of the plan." Cyrus complained, "You were supposed to force her to sign the treaty. Then the people would've voted her out of the throne."

"You didn't warn us that she was going to contact the Jedi." Gunray countered

"Of course she was going to contact the Jedi. You should've known that she would contact them."

"It was not our fault. You were supposed to make sure that she stayed on the planet." Gunray cried in outrage

"She would've if the Jedi didn't come to her. And they wouldn't have found her if you wouldn't have attacked her. You should've at least killed them."

"It is not my fault they escaped. I had assurances that they would not interfere."

"Not from me...Wait you broke our deal! You went and got outside help without my permission! DO you know how much trouble I could get in for this? I could be charged with treason." Cyrus yelled

"Take him away." Gunray commanded the droids.

"You can't do this Gunray! We had a deal!" Cyrus shouted as the droids escorted him out of the palace.

(end recording)

_Padmé looked at Sabé and Yané. Both gave her reassuring looks._

_ "Thank you Sergeant. You can leave this with me."_

_ "Of course Your Highness." The Sergeant turned tail and left._

_ "Captain bring me Cyrus."_

_ Panaka bowed in respect and left to carry out the Queens orders._

_ "Your Majesty. I can take my leave." Cierra suggested._

_ "No. I need a person here who has a view that is unbiased towards this man. Which he is undoubtedly going to bring up."_

_ "Very well."_

_ Cyrus marched into the throne room. Cierra could almost see his air of arrogance around him. This guy was full of himself and he was proud of it._

_ "Your Majesty." Cyrus spat_

_ Cierra noted that Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura stepped in the room along with Captain Panaka._

_ "Cyrus, you have been charged with high treason against the Sovereign crown and state of Naboo."_

_ The smug grin that was on his face faded to a dark grin. "So the secret comes out."_

_ "Since Naboo is in a declared state of emergency, I am sentencing you to a maximum…" She trailed off as Sabé came up and whispered in her ear. "On second thought I am turning you over to the Jedi so they can hold you as we no longer have the facilities to hold you."_

_ Cyrus' dark grin turned to one of outrage, "You can't do that!"_

_ "Actually I can. As Naboo is in a state of emergency the Jedi have agreed to help us in any capacity. If you want I can call the Grandmaster of the Jedi Council himself and he can settle this matter." Padmé stated._

_ All three Jedi smirked. They knew that Yoda would side with the Queen for two reasons: 1) she was right and the Jedi had agreed to help her in any capacity that they could and 2) he liked and admired her integrity in one so young._

_ Cyrus seemed to accept his fate, seeming to know he wouldn't win that fight. "As you wish Your Highness." He hissed_

Cierra chuckled as the memories brought some much needed laughter. She looked down to the beach, and saw two of her friends playing in the sand and surf. Unfortuneately, Shaak and Aayla had to return to Courscant. Well technically she did too, but only for two weeks. During that time she was granted the rank of Jedi Knight. She was also fitted with her prosthetic legs. She would undergo physical therapy on Naboo over a year period. During that period she would get physical training in how to use her legs and an intensive Force application therapy where she would learn how to use the Force with her new legs.

"Master?" a young girl asked

"I'm alright young one." Cierra responded

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." She said softly

"Then speak your mind young one. I am not here to judge you and if we can't speak freely then this isn't going to work out."

She smiled, "Well I was just wandering, why me? I mean there are others who are much stronger in the Force. So why did you pick me?"

"For those very reasons. I asked a similar question to Qui-Gon when he picked me. His answer was that because I wasn't the best I would come into this occupation with a level head. And I guess I picked you for the relatively the same reasons. And because you remind me of myself at your age."

The young padawan gazed out to the two lovers on the beach. "Do you wish that we could live that life?" she asked

Cierra gazed out at her friends, "Sometimes yes, but we all live the life given to us. And as such we will follow the will of the Force. If she leads us to someone for love then I for one would obey her voice and direction over the code. But for now I am happy for my friends."

The young one looked back up at her Master, "Just one last question? Will you be mad if I keep correspondence with Padmé and Anakin?"

"Only if you don't mind me carrying on correspondence with Obi-Wan and Sabé." Cierra responded

"I think I can allow that." She allowed her master.

"Good. I think we are going to get along just fine Ahsoka."

"I believe we are." Ahsoka responded it

Cierra contemplated taking on a Padawan. Several of the council members had advised against it. Especially when they found out that she was taking on Ahsoka as a padawan. _Too reckless._ That is what they had said. Well so was she and she turned out okay at least in her mind. Ahsoka would be fine. Yes, they would be just fine.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Sabé wrestled on the beach. It was their first real break in the aftermath. It was their first real time alone since that day when he found her in Coruscant. Only the closest circle of friends knew of their relationship. It was a little awkward for them at first because Obi-Wan was a good 14 years older than her, where Anakin was only a few months older than Padmé.

"What are you thinking about?" Sabé asked

"How lucky I am to have found you." Obi-Wan asked

"Well you will have to thank Saché and Yané to thank for that."

"Remind me to get them a very nice gift."

"Only if you get one for me." Sabé answered

"If I have to." He teased

Sabé slapped him on the arm.

"Alright I guess I can get you something too." He relented

Sabé got off of him and then sauntered away from him. Obi-Wan felt his eyes roaming over her body. Sabé had a small smirk. She knew he was checking her out. She was teasing him and loving every minute of it. They had to go back in two days. She walked into the beautiful house and ran into Ahsoka in the kitchen. Ahsoka stared at the scantily clad woman.

"What?" Sabé asked, "It's only a bikini."

Ahsoka blushed a little, "Sorry for staring. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Sabé smiled, "Wanna help me get Obi-Wan?"

Ahsoka grinned, "What do I have to do?"

"Just get a bucket of cold water and wait until I give the signal to throw it on him."

"How will I know the signal?" Ahsoka asked

"Oh you will know it." Sabé replied as she sauntered out of the kitchen.

She walked out of the lake retreat, finding Obi-Wan in the same position that she left him in. Immediately she knew that she had a captive audience. She continued to saunter over Obi-Wan and saw his eyes unconsciously roam over her body. She had to stop her eyes from rolling as she continued to walk towards him. She reached him and handed him his drink. She sat down next to him and stared out at the calm ocean. She could still feel his eyes on her.

"It's not very nice to stare." Sabé mentioned

"One can't help it when the view is so beautiful." He said softly

Sabé forced her body not to blush from the compliment. All that training for the handmaiden position was paying off. She turned to face her "lover." She brought her face down to his and held it centimeters away from his. "You my friend have got it bad." She said. Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly.

Sabé stood up abruptly and started to walk away, "You need a cold shower."

Cold water enveloped Obi-Wan as he lay on the sand. When he finally cleared his eyes he saw a young Togruta and Sabé doubled over in laughter. He couldn't help but join them.

"Nice job Padawan. Except next time I would've used the Force instead of a bucket. Can dump more water on them next time. Consider that your first lessen."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Obi-Wan smiled. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Anakin smiled. Padmé was sitting on her throne, exasperated from the meeting she just had. Too much damage had been done. She knew Anakin was in the back corner. He seemed to have claimed that part of the room as his own. She didn't mind that part. His smirking was another matter.

"It's isn't nice to smirk."

"You sure you're not a Jedi?" Anakin teased

She smiled as she got up and out of her throne. She walked towards the large window that overlooked the capital city.

"So much destruction. Can we ever rebuild?" she asked quietly.

"Naboo will recover. Your people have faith in you. In their leader." Anakin consoled

"Whished I shared that faith."

"You, my Queen, worry too much." Anakin said, "Naboo will recover."

Padmé smiled at him, "Thank you for staying."

"It helps when you have something to stay for." Anakin said as he stepped up next to her

She turned towards him, seeing his lopsided grin. She couldn't help but smile back. She engulfed him in a hug. He returned the gesture. She felt the kiss that he planted on her head. She felt him let go. She knew she had another meeting, one that Anakin couldn't be a part of. She watched him leave through the side door. As she watched him exit she felt butterflies in her flare up once again. She heard Yané come up to her side.

"Milady, you have another meeting." She said

"Thank you Yané."

"May I be frank?"

"Always my friend." Padmé said as she turned to face her, "You should know that."

"You've got it bad." Yané smiled

Padmé let out a chuckle, "I know."

**Authors Note:** Alright so that is officially the end of Part 1. Anyway the first chapter of part 2 should be up by next week. Hopefully if all goes right. Anyway, have a good week. Please review what you read, it's the only way I know that people actually like or dislike what they read.


	22. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:** Well sorry for the long wait but the Holidays is one of the busiest times of the year. I wanted to get this up before the new year. Now this chapter takes place three years after the previous one. This is the start of part two. And it is the start of the extreme AUness in this story. Don't say I never warned you.

**Knives91:** Glad you like my incorporation of Ahoska. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Kingsdaughter613:** Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy

**JediAngel001:** Sorry but I didn't mean to lead you one like that but this should be a pleasant surprise that there is definitely more than one chapter.

**Rachie81: **Glad you enjoyed it. Here is the start of Part 2! Yippee

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** Glad you like the last chapter. I know how it feels to not have enough time but we just gotta go with the flow

**Siri T:** Glad you liked the whole idea of Cierra and Ahsoka. I desparately wanted to bring her into the story and there is one more AU character after those introduced in this chapter.

**Larka Rinna Luna:** Don't drink so much coffee! But glad you enjoyed the chapter. I am happy some people thought it was funny. Hope you like this one. Sorry but there isn't any Anakin or Padmé it is just an intro into the second part. Enjoy!

**Angie:** You are one of my most consistent reviewers. You don't focus on just one part but on several things and it really makes me happy. Thank you for your reviews and I am extremely glad that you are enjoying this story. Here's the next installment.

**The Great Dragon Lives: **I like how you think it was awesome. I am surprised that there aren't more stories like this out there. Anyway hope you enjoy this next installment.

Chapter 21

Cierra walked into the grav lift that would take them to the council chambers. Her padawan stood at her side.

"Master do you know what's going on?" Ahsoka asked

"I have an idea." Cierra smiled

"Wanna share?"

"If my intuition is right. I believe it has to do with the young Queen of Naboo."

"But why….wait that power failure was an attempt on her life wasn't it?"

"Yep. Your insight serves you well. The power failure was the first attempt to kill her. The only reason she is alive is because she wasn't even there. Anakin took her to a Varykino and Obi-Wan was able to thwart the attack."

"So why are we being called in?"

"Obi-Wan went off planet to get some recruits to help them with a protection detail. The Queen is returning in two days and in two weeks it is her 18th life-day. On that day she is going to announce her and Anakin's commitment."

"That was why he took her to Varykino, wasn't it."

"Correct again. And if I am not mistaken it is your 15 life-day in four days." Cierra said changing the subject, "I am sorry that it will be celebrated on a mission."

Ahsoka smiled, "I'm not. I get to spend it with some great friends."

"True." Cierra said as the doors opened on the Council Chamber's floor, "Time to get this over with."

They entered the council chambers and felt all the piercing glares. Nearly all of the council members were present. The only one absent was Shaak Ti. She and Aayla were on a "diplomatic" mission on Mon Calamari. Cierra was disappointed because she had a feeling that this briefing wasn't going to be the most pleasant.

Ahsoka looked at her master. At the mere age of 29 she was already considered a Weapon Master in everything but name. She was skilled in hand to hand combat, using a double bladed lightsaber, blaster pistols, blaster rifles, she even used a cortosis laced vibro-sword from time to time. Ahsoka turned to reflect internally, she herself had come a long way, at least in her own eyes. Several of the council members didn't see it that way. They took her increased aggressiveness as a sign that she was getting out of control. However several of her instructors during the temple classes she took encouraged her unorthodox style. Her biggest proponent was actually Mace Windu. He felt she was an actual candidate to learn Vapaad when she got older. However, there were several people on the council that felt she was too dangerous to be trained the way that Cierra was training her.

"Be mindful of your thoughts." Cierra warned

"Sorry Master, but you can't deny it." Ahsoka complained

"You're right, but we just need to respect their opinions." Cierra smiled as they stood outside the door, "Even if we know they are wrong."

Ahsoka smirked as they walked into the council chambers. They walked into the center of the room and stared at Windu and Yoda. They had learned to not try and look at all the Council Members but to just look at the two highest members.

Several members seem to stare through the two young women instead of looking directly at them. Jill and Rancisis eyes burned red. Cierra could feel their discontent rippling through the Force. She saw Ahsoka suppress a smile and had to suppress one of her own.

"You two have probably figured out why you are here. You are to be sent to Naboo to protect the Queen." Windu stated, "The specifics are in the briefing and you two are to leave immediately."

"Yes Master." Cierra responded.

"I must protest. We must send someone without any emotional ties." Jill spat, "That way we can ensure that there is no compromise to the mission."

Cierra moved to make a rebuttal but was beaten to it by her Padawan. "Permission to speak freely?" Ahsoka asked

"Granted." Windu said.

"Master, with all due respect you are wrong." Ahsoka said softly

"You will not speak to me like that!" Pablo yelled rising to his feet

Ahsoka visibly tensed. "And you will not speak to my Padawan like that." Cierra coolly stated, "She has the floor and has permission to speak freely. So you will let her speak."

"Right Cierra is. The floor Ahsoka has." Yoda finalized

"Thank you Master Yoda. As I was saying, I believe that Master Jill is wrong. Just because I have a friendship with Padmé and Anakin doesn't mean it will cloud my, our, judgment. In fact it will help us because we will have a better knowledge of events that are unfolding."

"You are on a first name basis with the Queen?" Rancisis asked

"Yes. I have developed a friendship with them and as such a first name basis is required."

"I don't believe this." Jill sighed

"Let me make my point if I may." Ahsoka said receiving a nod from Windu, "Did you know that the Queen's 18th life-day is only two weeks away? And at that ceremony she plans to announce her commitment to Anakin." Ahsoka asked

Several council members whispered among themselves. Cierra smiled at her Padawan. Windu voiced the Council's question, "How did you come about this knowledge?"

At this question Ahsoka's confidence disappeared. While not against the rules, correspondence with people outside the temple was looked down upon by several of the senior Masters. The council seemed to notice this. Ahsoka locked her thoughts down tight. Murmurs between Council members seemed to rise throughout.

Yoda stared at Ahsoka. Ahsoka met her gaze with a pleading one of her own. Yoda held up his hand, a decision made. "Cleared the room will be." The rest of the Council exchanged glances. All members obeyed the request and left the room. Jill glared at Cierra as he passed by her. Cierra didn't acknowledge him. Only Yoda, Windu, Cierra, and Ahsoka remained in the room.

"Young one, I guarantee that no repercussions will befall to you if you just tell us how you came about this knowledge." Mace soothed

Ahsoka looked to her Master for confidence. Seeming to find it she responded, "Over the past three years I have kept regular correspondence with both Padmé and Anakin."

"Not wrong it is to send letters." Yoda said

"I know Master, it's just that several senior masters frown upon it." Ahsoka murmured

"That is something we are trying to change." Windu stated, "Both of us believe that change must come if we are to survive."

"Our numbers our dwindling aren't they." Cierra said rather than asked

"For change the time has come." Yoda said

"But worry about this you will not. You must protect the Queen. We don't know why but she is vital for the Force's plans."

"Protect her you must." Yoda summed up.

* * *

Obi-Wan landed the Arrow on the platform that he was directed to. He was met with rain and thunder.

"Kamino. It never changes." He mumbled

He was met by Taun-We, who led him to the prime minister. There Obi-Wan would commemce with the bartering. He hated having to do this but it was the only way to get some more men, fast.

"Surely you must have some extra. You always have extra." Obi-Wan pleaded

"I am sorry, but all the clones we have created have been paid for." The minister answered calmly

They had been going back and forth for a couple hours and it was really starting to wear on Obi-Wan. As good as he was at diplomacy, these Kaminoans were something else.

"Very well. But may I have a room as to where I can sleep?" Obi-Wan requested

"Of course, and you are welcome to go to the armory and pick out a single weapon for you and Anakin." The minister conceded

"Thank you for your kindness." Obi-Wan responded.

He was led to his room where he took a quick nap to wipe away the weariness. A couple hours later he found himself in the armory. He was perusing the swords and saw the there were no major improvements. He settled with picking out some new blaster pistols that had more punch than the ones that they currently owned.

"I thought I heard that you were here." A male voice said

"Kal Skirata. I thought you were off planet."

"You kidding. These Kaminoans don't know how to train these troops. Their all gonna be cannon fodder when they get on the battle field."

"Do you know who they are for?"

Kal scoffed, "You serious, my job is to train. Not logistics."

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"So what you here for?" Kal asked

"I need some men that I can trust. And some that might actually want to do some high profile protection, with a constant source of danger. But they claim that they have no one to give."

"Let's go for a walk." Kal said

Obi-Wan put the blasters on his belt and followed Kal through the complicated series of hallways and rooms. Obi-Wan made mental notes of every turn, every step, and every room they went through. Kal stopped in front of a locked door and punched in a code. The door opened them up into a large room where 4 men were in stasis tubes.

"Who are they?" Obi-Wan asked

"They should've been Delta Squad. The finest commando squad the universe has ever seen."

"Then why are they in stasis?"

"They have been scheduled to be terminated. For being too individual in their thinking."

"Perfect." Obi-Wan smiled, "Can you wake them up?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Kal said

The stasis tubes drained of the anesthetic and started the wake up procedure. The four commandos stepped out of the tubes and stood at attention.

"Perfect in every aspect." Kal praised, "The perfect fighting squad."

Obi-Wan inspected them. "Gentlemen, I have a proposal for you. Kal here has informed me of your predicament. I am here to offer you to come work with me and my partner. If it is money you look for, most of the time we don't work for it."

One of them, presumably the leader, looked down the line at the others. Obi-Wan knew that a silent conversation was taking place, one that he may never be privy to knowing.

"Sir, if you can get us out of here we will work with you."

"What are your names?" Obi-Wan asked

Another clone responded this time, "Mine's Scorch. This crazy guy next to me is Sev. Next to him is Fixer, and the one who talked to you first doesn't really have a name but we all call him Boss."

Obi-Wan nodded then turned to Kal, "You still up on the news?"

Kal nodded.

"Do you know about the situation on Naboo?"

"The basics, but yeah I know."

"Brief them. I'll be back." Obi-Wan said as he left the room.

He made his way through the maze of a complex and found himself back in a meeting with the Prime Minister.

"You shouldn't have even been back there." The Minister scolded.

"Twenty-Five million." Obi-Wan smirked

"Wh-What?"

"Twenty-Five million credits for the four of them. Plus two more for armor and weapons."

All the Kaminoans were speechless. "I have it now if you wish to deal." Obi-Wan smirked, sweetening the deal

The Prime Minister looked to his advisors. He saw the universal agreement in all of their expressions. "Deal."

Obi-Wan smiled. As much as he hated to pay for human life he considered it a necessary evil to save these men. He left the Minister and made his way back to Delta Squad. They were all in their armor which made it impossible for him to tell the difference between the men. Fortunately, Scorch's introduction allowed him to identify each member through the Force, so he was able to tell who wore what armor. He walked directly up to Boss and stared at the visor.

"Boss. I wanna see what your squad can do."

Obi-Wan could feel the confusion rolling off of the rest of the squad. Only Boss was unfazed by this display. Kal didn't hide his laughter. He had learned long ago of Obi-Wan's affinity to the Force. Ever since he and Anakin had helped Kal, Jango, Walon, and the others defend the cloning facilities.

"How did he do that?" Scorch mumbled as he walked by

"Focus Delta's. Let's show this guy what we can do."

Kal walked over to the computer for the simulation, "Running Arena simulation variable THX-1138."

"That's Boss's number." Scorch joked

"Cut the chatter. We got work to do." Fixer chastised

The four man team entered what was known as the Arena. An exercise that was normally done by a group of 7 troopers. Granted these men were commandos, but even so other commando squads had come and failed. Delta Squad entered the battle area and prepared to fight. Their objective was to make it through the three levels of the arena to the top. Each level got progressively harder. These men had to work together to get through this. But that was their specialty.

Delta entered the first level and made their way through the first hallway. They met no opposition. They reached their first barrier and set up security. Scorch started to prime the explosives while the other three watched the perimeter.

"Boss this is too easy." Fixer voiced his concern

"Agreed. Everyone pull back. Take cover." Boss ordered. He watched his squad pull back to cover. "Scorch, blow it."

Scorch detonated the charge and red blasterfire streamed out of the new hole. Delta Squad returned fire and took the droids down quickly. They scanned the area but found no new threat. Boss took point with the rest of the squad following single fire. They came across a small door on the right.

"Breach it." Boss ordered

"Sir, there might be captives." Fixer pointed out

"But if there are hostiles." Sev wondered

"Got just the thing." Scorch said holding a flashbang

Obi-Wan observed the interaction. They never once broke security. Each member of the squad watched their sector until a decision was made. Fixer glanced at Boss as he was deciding.

"Fixer plant the charge. Scorch flashbang. Sev overwatch."

Boss set up in a position to the right of the door on the opposite side of where Sev and Scorch lined up. The doors were blown open and Scorch threw the grenade. Each member entered the room individually. Boss was the last one in watching their six. When he turned around he was awed at what he saw. The small door opened up into one of the several battle arenas that were here.

"Oh fierfek. You had to pick this door Fixer."

"Stow it Deltas. We ned to get to the other side. Sev Fixer, head to the upper levels and provide cover as we move across. Scorch you are with me." Boss ordered.

Each member got ready to cross the area. Once Boss got the go ahead from Fixer they started the long and slow walk to cross the open area.

"We've got bugs." Sev warned

Scorch and Boss hunkered down in a makeshift bunker of rubble. They fired at anything that moved towards their direction. Boss saw several sniper shots fly about and heard Sev give a sastisfied grunt over their com link. They bugs kept coming. Boss saw he was running low on ammo for his DC-17 so he switched to his blaster pistol and took several of the bugs down. Something wasn't right. There shouldn't have been this many bugs here. They were only in the first part.

"Droids!" warned Scorch.

"He's testing us. Stay alive Deltas." Boss yelled.

Obi-Wan was impressed. They had survived the horde of bugs that he threw at them and Boss realized that he was testing them.

Kal looked at Obi-Wan, "Told you they were the best."

Obi-Wan watched every detail as the squad performed. With every new enemy their tactic changed. Each member had a tendency. Scorch seemed to pick up heavy and explosive weapons that the droids dropped and use them whenever he could. Fixer liked to get up close and personal and us his gauntlet blade. Sev like to stick to the shadows and kill from range. But Boss was the abnormality. He didn't have a select style. He just wet with the flow. The perfect trait for a leader.

The final test. Boss looked around. His squad was tired and they seemed to have destroyed the last wave. A bigger door opened up and his heart sank.

"Spider Droid!" He yelled warning the squad. "Sev get its attention and keep it. Scorch work your way around and hit from behind. Fixer try to hit the red orb. Get it done!"

Sev fired a couple rounds from his sniper rifle to get the droids attention and then moved on. The droid seemed to take a liking to Sev and tried to find him. Boss primed a sticky grenade and threw it at one of the legs. The shielding on that leg blew off allowing Fixer to take potshots at the red orb. Scorch made his way around the backside and used his anti-armor attachment to punch a hole in the armor of the droid and to just do damage in general. Sev continued to weave his way through the upper catwalks of the arena and avoided the shots fired at him.

"Can't keep this up forever sir!" Sev shouted

"Just hold on. I got an idea." Boss said as he made is way over to Scorch, "Put an EC detonator in that hole."

Scorch primed a detonator and put it into the hole. When it detonated the internals of the droid were fried but the droid continued to work. Boss primed a thermal detonator and threw it into the Spider Droid. When it detonated the droid blew up from the inside.

"Wahoo! Now that was an explosion!" Scorch yelled

Boss released a sigh of relief. It was all over.

Obi-Wan looked at Kal who was grinning from ear to ear. "Told you they were the best. The last time that I threw that much at a group of soldiers it took a dozen ARC troopers to come out on top."

"They are good. But are they willing to be body guards. For a young Queen who doesn't really know a thing about war."

"Why don't you ask them?" Kal asked as he pointed to the men leaving the training arena

Obi-Wan looked to the squad as they made their way towards them. They all took off their helmets and looked from Kal to Obi-Wan.

"Well you pass." Obi-Wan declared, "But I have one question. Are you willing to be bodyguards for a young idealistic Queen?"

Boss looked at his squad and the men before him. He saw a slight nod from Kal and turned to Obi-Wan, "We're in."

**A/N:** Well now Delta Squad is in the mix and from there comes endless possibilities. But what about that threat on Padmé's life. Wonder what is gonna happen? Until next time

Snakedoc44


	23. Chapter 22

**Rachie81:** Yes the clones are still Jango clones. And hear is the next part

**Larka Rinna Luna:** I don't know if you mentioned Anakin and Padmé either. It was either you or another reviewer and I guessed so I could've guessed wrong. I am not sure anymore, I was half-dead/half-asleep when I posted that chapter. I know it was still pretty early but I just got back from and all nighter with my best friend and I hadn't gotten any sleep for like the past 36 hours but I needed to post that one chapter. Anyway my apologies if I had made a mistake. (Wow that was long."

**Siri T:** No the clones won't get in the way of either pairing and they may just hook up with someone themselves (hint hint)

**JediAngel001**: I thought it was a good touch, but thank you for your encouragement.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay**: I've only read one book and am using the game Republic Commando as my main source for their personality and tendencies.

**Knives91:** Well there will be much real killing coming up in a couple of chapters. I just have to create the perfect setting first. And I completely agree that anyone who wants to pick a fight with Delta Squad is just a bit idiotic

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all who review the last chapter. Since it was such a long update before I decided to post another chapter really quickly. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to all of my faithful reviewers. They are a big reason as to why I continue this story. (Hint* Want a higher chance of a faster update? Then REVIEW! *Hint) Anyway enjoy the latest update

Chapter 22

The Arrow knifed through the upper atmosphere. Obi-Wan had received clearance to land in the Palace Hangar. He found Delta Squad in the main room relaxing as they descended.

As the ship landed he heard Scorch yell in the background, "Mother I'm home!" Obi-Wan chuckled as he heard another member, presumably Sev, start to laugh unabashedly. Obi-Wan walked from the cockpit into the main room where he found Delta Squad gathering their packs. Each member held onto the DC-17's, a fact which interested Obi-Wan. He saw that even though this was supposedly a safe area. They weren't taking any chances and that was a quality that Obi-Wan valued.

Obi-Wan led them down the ramp and found that he was greeted by Sabé only.

"Strange, I was expecting Anakin to be here." Obi-Wan mused

"Ever since the first attack he hasn't left her side." Sabé answered

"Well, introductions are in order I guess. Sabé meet Delta Squad. Their leader: Boss. Computers expert: Fixer. Explosives Specialist: Scorch. And last but not least their Sniper: Sev. Delta Squad meet Amidala's Chief Handmaiden, decoy and at this moment my S.O.: Sabé."

Sev leaned towards Scorch, "S.O.?"

Scorch shrugged, showing Sev that he didn't know. Sabé rolled her eyes, walked to Obi-Wan and gave him a light kiss. She turned to Sev, "That clear?"

It was Scorch who answered, "OH! You're his girlfriend."

"Duh you Di'Kut." Sev said as he seemed to regain his voice

"So where is Her Majesty?" Boss asked

"Oh wanting to see the pretty young lady are we?" Sabé teased

"Just wanting to get to work Ma'am." Boss responded defensively

"All business and no pleasure." Sabé tsked, "We're just gonna have to change that now aren't we."

"Ma'am?" Boss asked

Sabé turned and started to walk away, "I'm gonna get all of you laid."

Boss stepped dead in his tracks and locked his gaze with Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan shrugged but couldn't keep the grin from forming on his face.

Sabé led them through the Palace towards what Obi-Wan knew to be the ballroom. He could sense two people looking around the ballroom and planning the event that was now only just over a week away. He saw Delta Squad taking in every little detail. The security that was posted, potential risks, defensible points, or areas that needed to be avoided completely.

When they entered the ballroom he felt their shock and awe at the simplistic beauty of the room itself, not to mention the decorations that were being put up for the celebration. He saw Padmé fussing over the decorations that were laid out before her while Anakin observed the new people who entered the room.

Boss looked to their new "client" and immediately took in every little detail. He noticed her the way her hair was casual, her clothes seemed very simple for a Queen, they way she still held herself in a regal posture even though she wasn't in "Queen mode" so to speak. The most important thing he noticed was the ring on her hand. He seemed to have stared just a moment to long cause he heard Sabé walk up next to him.

"They pretty lady catch your eye? Too bad she's already taken."

Boss felt a light blush tinting his cheeks and he was glad that a helmet was on his head.

"But then again pretty woman are a dime a dozen here on Naboo." Sabe informed

Boss turned to face her, "You aren't ever going to let me live this down are you?"

Sabé's face curved into smile as she stepped ever closer to the clone, "For as long as I know you, you will never live down those first two sentences."

Boss allowed himself a small chuckle. He looked around and saw that the rest of the Squad had moved forward to be introduced by Obi-Wan to the Queen and Anakin.

"And who is the one hitting on my best friend?"Padmé asked

"I am the Sergeant of the Squad. Name's Boss."

"Boss?" Anakin questioned

"Easier than saying Three-Eight all the time isn't it."

Now Padmé's interest was piqued, "Three-Eight?"

"My number. It's RC-1138." Boss explained

"Number and not a name?" Padmé questioned

"You didn't tell them?" Boss asked Obi-Wan

"Well no. I didn't know if they would even allow me to purchase either you or someone else."

"You didn't think of sending them a message? A warning of somekind?" Boss wondered

"No I didn't." Obi-Wan answered

"Well I ain't telling them." Boss declared

"Fine I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?" Padmé asked

"These men aren't what we know as men. They are clones."

"Clones?"

"Yeah. Clones. They were bred to fight for something. Only the cloners thought that they were too individual so they were scheduled for termination."

Padmé and Sabé looked horrified. "What? Why?" Sabé asked

"Because we refused to be drones. We may be clones but we are still human beings." Fixer answered

"When's the wedding?" Boss redirected

"No. Congratulations Boss. You passed your second test." Obi-Wan congratulated

"Second test?" Boss asked

"Wait only Boss what about the rest of the us?" Scorch asked

"Did you see what Boss saw? Obi-Wan asked

"What did Boss see?" Sev asked

Fixer looked at Padmé, "The ring. He saw the ring on her finger."

"Correct. And to answer Boss' question. The first test was to see if you could go toe to toe with Sabé. If you couldn't then you have no place being here. Because the rest of Padmé's handmaidens are just as bad. And just as beautiful." Obi-Wan warned

"Awesome!" Scorch yelled

Everyone turned to stare at the clone. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"You are so not living this down." Sev threatened.

Sabé's smile grew even bigger. Obi-Wan knew she was scheming. And he knew exactly who this would entail. "Sabé don't you think its mean to bring her into the mix?" Obi-Wan asked over their bond

"What?" Sabé asked innocently, "She's the only one who is still single."

"All right, but I don't approve."

"Whoever said I needed your approval?"

Obi-Wan closed their connection as she gave him an innocent smile. Padmé had watched the interaction and knew that they had had a conversation. She had learned the signs several years ago. From the smile on Sabé's face she guessed what her best friend was thinking.

"Yané?" Padmé asked

"Yané." Sabé answered

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan for an answer of his own, but only got an exasperated look from his mentor. He could feel the slight anxiousness from Scorch as he didn't know what was in store for him. He saw Sev start to observe the highpoints of exposure. Fixer seemed to be looking at all the low points of axis while Boss was conversing with some of the guards.

"Squad. On me." Boss ordered as he was done.

Delta Squad formed a small huddle. Obi-Wan stood in on it and so did Padmé. Anakin and Sabé gave them some distance. Anakin tried to get some information on the scheme from Sabé, but Sabé was mum on the matter.

"So what do we got?" Boss asked

"There is three points where a Sniper could see all of the ball room. The tower in the east, the terraced garden just outside and obviously the rafters. If she is going to be stationary for any extended period of time that opens up some ore possibilities." Sev stated looking towards Padmé

"There will be a time where I am stationary. As soon as I figure out some options I will bring them to you for your opinion."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Sev informed

"Well there is any approach on the ground. It all depends on foot mobiles and choke points. There is no real prediction. One of us will just have to be near her all the time." Fixer concluded

"Scorch?"

"No real place for explosives. However when there are tables…well that is a whole different story." Scorch said

"Fine. Scorch and Fixer. You two will stay with her. Scorch look for explosive telltale signs and use the EOD gauntlet. Fixer your job is to watch all the lanes. View the strange foot mobiles and report it all. I am assuming that you will have two handmaidens with you at all times." Boss addressed Padmé.

"Yeah. Sabé and Yané. Sabé because she won't be anywhere else, and Yané because she is the most observant in these matters." Scorch you work with Yané, teach her what to look for and give her the extra gauntlet. Run her through Program 1423." Boss ordered, "It is a training program to look for explosives in a close quarters environment."

Padmé seemed satisfied by his explanation.

A guard ran over to the huddled group. "Milady. Milord." He said bowing to both Padmé and Obi-Wan. Boss noticed the gesture and made a mental note to ask Obi-Wan about it later. "The Jedi are on final approach."

"Thank you Sergeant. Shall we go meet them?" she asked the group

"We'll be here." Boss affirmed

"No you won't." Padmé challenged.

"Excuse me?" Boss asked

"You're excused." Sabé answered

"You're job is to protect me so how can you do that if you aren't anywhere near me?"

"Do you trust me?" Boss countered

"I don't know. Do I?"

"You're gonna learn that you need to. Besides you think I would make that rookie mistake? We are insulted."

"Then prove me wrong."

"Boss directed us to stick with you. And we are following that directive."

"He was talking about the celebration."

"Doesn't matter. Our job is to protect you and Boss assigned myself and Scorch to protect you. So that is our job until further orders."

"What about Scorch teaching Yané?"

"That will happen later. When either Sev or Boss is free to replace me for the time. Right now they need to look over this room some more to gather a little more intel and possible attack vectors and where the best places for defense will be." Socrch continued

Padmé looked from one to another, "Very well but I am still watching you."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Boss teased

Padmé smiled as she turned to Sabé, "Bring everyone to meet Sev and Boss. We be back here to explain the rest of the situation."

Sabé nodded to her sovereign and left to fetch the other handmaidens. She ran into Saché and Eirtaé first and told them to go to the ballroom. She found Yané in their shared quarters. She stopped in the doorway and looked at the young woman. She was barely 17. The youngest of their group and some would consider the most beautiful. She was quiet, intelligent, but witty. She was a perfect foil for the boisterous commando whom she would soon meet. At the moment she found the young woman reading while in her bed. This was originally to be her day off and she seemed to be taking advantage of that.

"Yané. I am sorry but the Queen has requested your presence." Sabé informed, "Lord Kenobi has returned earlier than expected and the person you will be working with is here to teach you how…"

"To look for explosives in close quarters. His name is Scorch I believe."

Sabé stood there, her mouth agape. Yané smiled at her disbelieving friends. "I am the most observant for a reason remember." She said tapping her ear

"Tapped into the Palace security system." Sabé realized

"You're learning." Yané said as she stepped out of bed fully ready to go.

"Apparently I still have much to learn." Sabé said as Yané exited the room.

Yané turned and glanced back to Sabé as she put up her hood as they made their way back to the Palace Ballroom. They found Saché and Eirtaé talking with Boss and Sev. Both of them seemed to hold a small distance from the commandos. Yané moved right to Boss.

_For her being so reserved she could sure be forward when needed to be. I wonder if my original idea is going to pan out._ Sabé thought as she observed the interaction of the normally reserved handmaiden with the strange commandos.

* * *

Padmé was walking through the Palace behind everyone else. Scorch lingered with the young Queen.

"I should probably warn you Yané is the best intelligence gatherer I have. She probably already knows what her assignment is going to be. She is quick, intelligent, and witty. However she is extremely reserved most of the time."

"Fun." Scorch scoffed

"You have no idea." Padmé murmured.

They waited in the hangar and found two Delta-7 class starfighters landing. The occupants exited their respective ships and bowed to the young Queen before them.

"Milady." Cierra greeted formally.

Padmé didn't bother with the formalities. She ran forward to hug her friends. "Cierra! It's so good to see you again." As she broke the hug and moved to the much taller and grown togruta. "Ahsoka. My you have grown!"

"I see I am not the only one with something new." Ahsoka mentioned as she held up her second lightsaber, "Seems like you have some new security." She said glancing to the two men who stood before then heavily armed.

"Yes. Well Cierra and Ahsoka meet Scorch and Fixer of Delta Squad."

Scorch observed the two Jedi and saw the telltale signs of them concealing small frowns. "Something wrong?" he asked

Ahsoka and Cierra glance to him and then to Fixer. Obi-Wan knows that they are having a conversation through their training bond. Obi-Wan felt a small smile crease his face as he saw the confusion flash over their faces.

"So I don't have to explain this two more times I suggest we all move to the ball room where we can catch everyone up to speed."

"Always the negotiator." Cierra bemused

"But he is good with a blade." Ahsoka pointed out

"Just because one is a negotiator doesn't mean they don't ever use a blade." Obi-Wan quipped

Cierra smiled at her friend. The last time they had been able to gather like this was nearly 6 months ago when Cierra and Ahsoka had gotten lave time from the temple. A storm was brewing. They all knew it. But when it would break was completely unknown to anyone. All they knew was it could be several years down the road or in the very near future. But this day, though brought on by horrible circumstances was one were each member new and old would come to savor.

Padmé led the group back to the ball room while Obi-Wan lingered in the back. He felt a beckoning. He heard his comlink beep and Ahsoka turned to look at what she called her second master.

"I gotta take this. Tell Padmé to have Boss explain the situation as best as he can and I will be there as soon as I can." Obi-Wan requested

Ahsoka gave him a small stare but accepted what he said as she caught back up with the group and moved to talk to Padmé. He saw the small glance that Padmé threw his way but thankfully she kept her stride towards the ballroom. Obi-Wan pressed a small button on his comlink and the incessant beeping as he felt the familiar sensation of the Force filling the space around him. He saw the palace transform into a field of flowers. A person made of petals and leaves walked towards him.

"You have done well young one." Her voice said

"Thank you." Obi-Wan accepted, "But may I enquire as to why you wanted to talk?"

"Can't old friends catch up?" The Force inquired innocently

"Of course, but my track record with you leads me to think that this meeting is anything but that."

"Your insight serves you well. Yes I have come to offer you some advice in these dark times. Guard your heart and those within it closely. The times to come are trying and difficult, but with a steel resolve can one make it through."

"Not unscathed I imagine." Obi-Wan mused

The Force met his musings with a silent straight face.

"You mentioned that she would need to be brought into the fray." Obi-Wan reminded

"Yes. Soon your young friend will need to make the journey."

"Alone?"

"No. Never alone. He will always have his Queen by his side as you will always be by hers." The Force answered with Obi-Wan catching the hidden meaning.

"What of this plan that Sabé has for Yané?" Obi-Wan asked curiously

The Force allowed a small chuckle to escape her, "Amusing it will be, but the outcome of that is unknown to you at least."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he looked around. The surroundings starting to fade back to the Palace. He saw the Force turn to walk away. After a few steps she turned to offer one last reminder.

"Remember in the dark times, always look to the light. Remember the light." She said as her voice faded and the petals that made up her person started to dissipate.

Obi-Wan found himself back in the Palace hallway in the exact spot in which he left. He made his way into the ball room where he found Boss just finishing his explanation of what was going on.

* * *

After making initial introductions Sabé saw Yané return to her naturally reserved state. She observed the younger woman carefully. Already she was out of her shell more than ever and it was extremely interesting. Sabé saw the door open and saw everyone enter minus the one she was specifically looking for. She knew he would come eventually, and her duty called at the moment so she couldn't go searching.

Yané watched the large procession enter the room and she narrowed down who Scorch was to two people. Granted it was the only two people wearing armor and who she didn't recognize, but she narrowed it down nonetheless. She listened intently to Boss' story and discovered during the story who her 'teacher' would be.

She studied the clones intently learning their little quirks and differences so she could tell the difference between them when they weren't wearing their armor. She determined that she wasn't like any of them but was almost an exact opposite to Scorch, her soon to be explosives instructor.

_Awesome. I get a teacher who won't really understand my personality._ She stopped her thoughts cold because she knew from experience to never judge a person from first glance. She glanced at Scorch and saw him smile at her. She knew it was just a small friendly one and nothing more but her heart skipped a beat nonetheless. She had never had a guy smile at her like that. There were always the fake politician smiles who tried to bed her to get closer to Amidala, but this smile was warm, friendly and real. Maybe she would give him a chance. Maybe she wouldn't. She just needed to figure this out for herself.

Unfortunately for her Sabé had seen the whole interaction and was plotting her next move to put together this couple.

**A/N:** All right readers. I want some feedback. Should I play with this whole Scorch/Yané pairing or no? I personally think it could be fun but would it be a waste of time if you people don't want it? Please let me know.

Snakedoc44


	24. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **Alright. After an intense internal debate between two warring factions in my mind (highly annoying, don't recommend an internal war to anyone) I have come to a conclusion as to what I am going to do. As of this moment in time as so eloquently pointed out by Gurnius and Jedi Angel001 I am getting away from the main plot right now and I am just doing who knows what. Anyway, at this point in the story a Scorch/Yane pairing would be too forced and as such I cannot write this pairing in good faith to my story. If you have a problem with this, sorry, however take condolence in the fact that it is highly possible that it could evolve later.

Ok I know I respond to reviews here but if you reviewed about the Scorch/Yane pairing then I refer you to the previous paragraph.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** I know…I think it is now fact. I saw a preview with them featured in it. I can't wait.

**Rachie81: **The lord thing is explained in this chapter. Also Anakin is a lord as well. The light is a metaphor, just saying hold strong. Anakin's training comes into play later on.

**Divine Fighter:** I haven't read the books with Omega squad, in fact the only thing I am really going off of is the Republic Commando video game! But I still love them all the same

**Mistakened First:** Glad to see you found it. Hope the whole no Scorch/Yane pairing for the moment doesn't deter you from reading it.

Chapter 23

Two days after the arrival of the Jedi and Delta Squad Padmé sat reminiscing over what had happened over the past three years. So much had happened. Perhaps her favorite memory was that of the Knighting ceremony of Obi-Wan and Anakin.

For their heroism in the battle of Naboo it was unanimously decided by Parliament that Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Cierra would be named Knights of Naboo. Only Cierra was unable to make the celebration as she was on Coruscant at the time. Padmé had wanted to push it back until Cierra could attend it, but Parliament had said that the people needed heroes now. She couldn't argue with that. Her people were depressed to say the least. Everywhere they looked to her for guidance, they looked to those closest around her. They needed something other than leadership. They needed hope.

The Ceremony took place in the nearly destroyed courtyard outside the front steps of the Palace. Padmé had picked the location based on what the ceremony represented. It had represented hope in a dark time. There she presented both Anakin and Obi-Wan with the Royal Crest. A symbol of the Knights of Naboo. The whole reason for people calling both of them Milord.

Mirth eclipsed her face as she remembered the look of disgust had overcome Obi-Wan when he heard it the next day from Saché. Ever since then he has refused anyone of her innermost circle to call him that. Anakin on the other hand seemed to take to it swimmingly. He had no problem with accepting it, though he did admit it got confusing and annoying when both he and Obi-Wan were in the room.

She thought of the day where she and Anakin finally had their first real date. Much to the relief of her handmaidens. According to Sabé the sexual tension had been unbearable as both Anakin and Padmé had given into their fears for about 6 months after the blockade crisis and found excuses as to why they couldn't go out. In fact their first date wasn't really consented to by either party. It was a set-up by both Sabé and Obi-Wan. Padmé had admitted to herself that the plan was ingenious in itself.

She smiled as she remembered the time that her friend came and told her that she had finally gone out with Naboo's other hero. It was a full 4 months after Padmé and Anakin had gone out. Sabé wouldn't spill any juicy details and that kinda made Padmé a little curious and suspicious. But she gave her friend the space she wanted and was rewarded one night when Sabé sat Padmé down and talked to her. It had turned out that Sabé and Obi-Wan had been going out almost immediately after the blockade crisis. Padmé was hurt by that statement until Sabé was finally able to force her to sit down and explain the situation. They had dated for that time in secret because both were unsure whether or not that their feelings would even last. Obi-wan is 17 years her senior and well it could've just been adrenaline mixed with hormones for all they knew. It wasn't anything against Padmé, but both Sabé and Obi-Wan had agreed to keep it secret.

From then on Padmé had teased Sabé with every little secret that she was keeping. Padmé allowed herself to smile as she thought about the rest of her closest friends: her handmaidens. Eirtaé and Rabé had found themselves some boyfriends and had been spending as much as their time allowed with them. Rabé found a Sergeant in the Royal Security Guard, while Eirtaé had found herself what was considered a local noble. In reality it was just a rich kid two years Eirtaé's younger. Saché had had a fling with a different rich man, but had dumped him when she figured out that he was just using her to get close to Amidala. Since then Saché has taken on more of the motherly role among the handmaidens. Being the oldest of all of them, at 21 standard years, it wasn't all that difficult for her to do. Sabé was next at 19, just a single year older than Padmé herself. Eirtaé and Rabé were equal in age to Padmé while Yané was the youngest of the group and 17. However some would consider Yané the most mature as she was always focused on her job.

Padmé smiled as she thought of her friends. Her soon to be husband, her family back home and everyone else in her life. She was blessed and she knew it. Now if only she could extend that blessing to someone else.

* * *

Obi-Wan exited his meditative trance. He was troubled. There was no more warning from the Force. Well about the case anyway. However, there was something new about Sabé's plan. Obi-Wan didn't get a clear vision about it but the glimpse he did had him worried. He knew not to dwell on it but something about it drove him to near insanity. He didn't proclaim to understand visions wholly, but he knew to heed them nonetheless. He left his room and entered the dark palace. Night had long since fallen over the palace and he found the one person he was searching for in the most unlikely of places: the ballroom.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly

"Why not? I am going to be here soon, why not learn the layout now?" She answered back

"Listen I have a concern."

"Don't we all."

"Not about the party but about your plan. You're playing with fire here. There is a reason why she has remained single all this time."

"I know, but they both…"

"Sabé. Think before you speak."

"Yané was telling me she felt alone…"

"That was a year ago. And it was because she felt left out among the handmaidens."

"But…"

"Dammit Sabé. Listen to yourself. After that whole fiasco with Saché you have been determined to play matchmaker and get every handmaiden together."

"It's worked so far." Sabé pleaded

"Listen. I am not going to stop you, but I just thought I should warn you." Obi-Wan said as he walked out.

Sabé let her thoughts gather in her mind before sorting through them and coming to a decision. After a while of pondering and wondering, she came to a decision that she could live with. One that she believed in.

Obi-Wan found himself in front of the Handmaidens quarters. He punched in a code and a little message was sent to one of the commlinks. He moved away from the door and waited. After a few minutes he heard the door open and saw a petite woman exit. She turned towards him and offered him a smile as she walked down to him. Obi-Wan couldn't make his body return the gesture. He just didn't feel right in doing it. Not with the news that he was bringing.

* * *

Yané worked as hard as she could. It was her final test and she was determined to win. It was a competition. Everyone was involved. No one knew what they were doing, except that they were making it seem like an actual party to test Yané's ability. Scorch wasn't partaking in the exercise. He was watching and observing her progress. Yané was using her bracelet that she developed from Scorch's technology that was given to her. She even added her own customizations to the special bracelet. She was nervous. She had already found and identified three explosive devices. She knew that two of those were giveaways. But the other one was actually pretty challenging. There was at least one more, if not two left. She searched through the room. Time was running out and she knew it. Sh had searched every last table, chair and decoration. She didn't know where else she could look. She took a final glance around the room and saw the tables, people, chairs, plants,… Her eyes widened in realization. The plant by the Queens chair. She ran to it and found the final explosive device, disguised as an exposed root. She deactivated the device and threw it towards Scorch.

"Good. Very good. But you still failed to find the last device." Scorch smiled

Yané returned the smile. "Oh you mean this one?" she asked as she threw another device at him. "Next time, take away the red flashing light. Dead giveaway."

Scorch smiled even wider as he found that she had bested his test once again, "Well then, I deem you entirely prepared for tomorrow."

"You and what power?" Sev teased

"Stow boys." Boss ordered. "We got work to do."

Yané searched out a certain member of their group. She caught his eyes and he gave her a nod. She was relieved, everything was going to be alright.

Padmé looked at her know impressive security detail. She felt that it was strange that there was so much security for such a single event. It didn't feel right, but then again she never wanted that much security in the first place.

* * *

Ahsoka made her way through the palace gardens. It reminded her of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. So peaceful and serene. She felt a presence that was unknown to her. She grabbed her shoto saber and let her finger hover over the ignition switch. She heard the snap of a twig behind her and found herself spinning around with her ignited lightsaber. She stopped herself as she saw who her visitor was: Boss.

"You scared me!" she scolded

"I am sorry commander." Boss said

"Don't call me that!" she cried

Boss smiled at her agitation.

"May I ask why you are out here?" Ahsoka asked

"My squad has been charged with the protection of everyone. I am just doing my job."

"I am a Jedi Padawan. I can take care of myself." Ahsoka argued.

"No arguments here. But I still have a job to…" he trailed off

Ahsoka frowned, "Wh..?"

She was cut off as Boss tackled her to the ground. A blaster shot rang above them. Several more several more soon followed. Ahsoka tried to move.

"Wait." Boss held her down.

The blaster fire continued. Another pause. She looked to Boss who only shook his head. The fire continued until a third pause.

"Go." Boss said pushing her towards the palace.

"What? Wait?"

"No time. Run!" Boss yelled

Ahsoka seemed to hesitate, and Boss just picked her up hoisting her into a fireman's carry. He carried her directly inside the door and set her down. He grabbed his DC-17 and clipped on the sniper attachment. He took aim and fired off a couple of shots. Ahsoka felt the assailant's Force signature fade as he died.

"You got him." Ahsoka sighed

"Yeah well one got away." He grunted

"Well it was a good shot on your part, and it was lucky that they missed."

"They didn't." Boss stated

"What?"

He turned and showed her his left shoulder. She could see the burns from where the blaster bolt hit.

"That couldn't have been from the blaster rifle? Could it?" Ahsoka

"No. It was the guy who got away. A sniper. A damn good one." Boss stated grimly.

Ahsoka smiled grimly as she helped Boss to the med-ward. Boss was protesting all the way and Ahsoka even thought about putting him in a Force induced sleep but banished the thought when she saw Boss' reaction to her thoughtful stare. She smiled at him and he returned it. Padmé happened to be in the med-ward visiting her friend when she saw Ahsoka enter with Boss right behind her. She saw the blaster damage to Boss' right shoulder.

The next few moments were a blur. As both Cierra and Obi-Wan rushed in at the same time through different doors as Delta Squad entered through yet another door brandishing their weapons. Sabé had followed Obi-Wan down and saw everyone surrounding Padmé, Ahsoka, and Boss.

"What the…?" Sabé trailed off as she mumbled the curse.

"Apparently we have a problem." Obi-Wan smiled

"What was your first clue?" Sabé asked, "Boss and Ahsoka being attacked, or the fact that Boss got nailed by a sniper?"

"Yeah well you can stand here yapping or let me help him." Obi-Wan said moving towards Boss.

He put his hands on the shoulder area and let the healing nature of the Force flow through him into Boss. Before everyone's eyes the flesh and bone was healed. The charring was gone.

"Sev, we're gonna need to reconsider some sightlines. This job just got a whole lot harder." Boss stated grimly looking towards Padme

**Ending Notes:** Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but it is a filler before the real stuff. Next couple will deal with the celebration and aftermath. Then we get into stuff about how everyone has progressed in the past three years and stuff like that.

Snakedoc44


	25. Chapter 24

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the long update wait time. I got into a car accident right after the last update and was in a hospital for a couple of weeks then two of my family members died about a week after I was released. So it has been an emotionally stressful time. I have had this written for about a week but one of my close friends has a heart problem and is now in the hospital so I don't know when I will be able to update again. I am hoping by the end of the week, but I am not so sure. Anyway this is the beginning of the end for the party sequnce thing. Don't worry there is still a lot more…I'm hoping. Any way enjoy

Chapter 24

Boss moved through the party goers. Unlike some of the other members on his squad he was a still wearing his armor. It had the appearance of beefed up security and it made the guests feel secure at the party. He had to give credit to Amidala though. He had spoken to her not two hours before the party and she had expressed her very valid, very real concerns. However, true to the stoic nature of the Queen, she showed none of it now. He looked to the side of the Queen and Anakin sat there playing the perfect part of the happy, and very much in love, fiancé. His face betrayed none of the worry that he felt for Padmé. Boss shifted his gaze to behind the two. Sabé stood to the side of the Queen and Fixer stood to the side of Anakin. Both were watching the guests as they moved towards the newly announced engaged couple. No guest fell beneath their scrutiny.

He moved his gaze to Scorch and Yané. They were playing what he considered to be the perfect couple. They were moving and interacting with the guests, had moved to the dance floor, and were engaging in pleasantries. He knew Scorch loathed being out of his armor, as did Fixer, and hated the pleasantries that he was enduring. From his observation, Boss came to the conclusion that Yané hated these pleasantries as well. Boss moved his gaze from his friends and continued his walk around the room.

"Possible scope. 3rd sightline." Sev called out

"Do it quietly." Obi-Wan replied.

Boss waited about a second then towards the window that Sev pointed out and seemed to gaze around as any security would. It was cover for Sev as the guests avoided that window long enough for Sev to take the shot. A second later her felt the bolt fly by his face and pierce that of the assailants.

"Done. But it isn't our sniper. Wouldn't make that kind of green mistake." Sev mentioned.

"Yeah. I know. But he may not be using his scope at all. Stay vigilant." Obi-Wan called

Boss smiled to himself as he saw two security force members move and remove the dead body from the area. He moved away and continued to watch the guests as they milled about the room.

* * *

Ahsoka hated these types of parties. Not that it was unpleasant, because it was extremely nice and she loved every minute of that part of it, but she hated how everyone who was here had an agenda of some kind. _I don't know how Padmé does this everyday. I would shoot myself._ She thought to herself.

_I don't know how she does this either young one._ Cierra sent across their bond.

Ahsoka smirked as she saw her Master engaged in conversation with some of the visiting dignitaries. Ahsoka worked her way towards where Obi-Wan was standing. While he was technically a guest in this whole party, he was running her protection detail quite discreetly.

"Any news?" she asked her friend

"Other than Scorch jumping at finding a frog instead of some explosives, no." Obi-Wan replied.

Ahsoka smirked once again. Her thoughts trailed to Anakin and Padmé. She was happy for them, completely. But it made her wonder if there was a guy out there for her.

"Don't worry. If it is meant to be, then you'll find a guy out there for you."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then take solace in the Force. For She is always there with you no matter what you go through. That and you always will have friends here on Naboo. Can't have my kids growing up without their godmother now can we?"

Ahsoka nodded then snapped her head back towards Obi-Wan. "Wait? What?"

"Sabé and I have talked it over. We were going to make Padmé and Anakin the godparents, but we agreed that it didn't seem quite right for some reason. And when I meditated the Force seemed to confirm this. So our next inclination was either you or Cierra. The Force seemed to favor you in this instance. And it was confirmed when Anakin came to me and told me that they were going to name Cierra the godmother of their children. Sorry it came out in this way bur it seemed like a logical time."

"You want me to be the godparent of your children?"

"We don't want you to, we'd be honored if you would be."

Ahsoka smiled, "I would love to be the godmother of your children."

"How about in eight months?" Obi-Wan asked

"Sure, Why? Wait….Sabe's pregnant?"

"Yep. Sorry we couldn't tell you but we had a small secretive wedding about two months ago. We tried to get you and Cierra to come out, but the Council said you were in the middle of a mission that just went aggressive. So we decided not to push it. Sorry."

"I am just glad for the two of you." Ahsoka said as her heart soared

_Why are you so happy all of a sudden my apprentice? _Cierra asked through their bond

_Ask me again after tonight._ Ahsoka responded, feeling Cierra's compliance through their bond.

"Sir, we have a breech in sector 4, sublevel 6." A voice came over their earpieces

Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan, "I'll take care of it."

She curtly exited the room and sprinted to the area marked by all the security force. She came across two dead security agents. One had been shot close range and the other had been stabbed through with what looked like a vibroblade.

"Master! You better get down here. We have a big problem." She warned as two assailants walked out.

Ahsoka ignited both her lightsabers and held them in her now signature reverse style grip. Cierra moved next to her padawan and pulled out her sabers, hooking them together to form a saberstaff. The two assailants laughed as they both pulled out a vibrosword and encircled Master and apprentice.

"Been a long time hasn't it Ahsoka?" one asked

"Lera? I thought Knight Urkin took you on as a padawan?"

"Oh he did. But I was freed from the confines of the Jedi by my new Master, Lord Tyrannus."

"Lera, please don't do this. There is good in you. I know it!" Ahsoka pleaded with her friend.

Lera laughed. She smiled sadistically as she fell into a Makashi stance. Ahsoka took a deep breath and prepared herself for the battle to come. Ahsoka fell into her Dejm-So stance and was ready to face her old friend and rival.

Lera laughed again, and in perfect combination the two assailants launched at master and apprentice. Cierra and Ahsoka met their attackers and held their ground. Cierra could feel the conflict within Ahsoka as they continued to deflect the onslaught of attacks. Ahsoka felt her master send her consoling waves through their bond. Ahsoka found the courage within herself to Force her conflicting feelings down. She was a Jedi. She would do her duty. Ahsoka pushed the offensive and let loose a flurry of attacks. She pushed her old friend back. Lera found herself shadowboxing to try and keep Ahsoka away.

* * *

Boss frowned. Something wasn't right. Both Cierra and Ahsoka had left and hadn't come back yet. They weren't responding to communications and he had a distinct feeling that Obi-Wan knew what was happening to them. Combine that with the fact that Obi-Wan himself had left the room. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"All right boys, listen up. Something's off. Stay sharp and report everything."

After getting all the confirms except from Scorch. Boss scanned the room and found him with Yané, but he seemed extremely distracted.

"Scorch, what's up?"

"Bomb threat. Meter is going off the charts. But the scans say nothing on this level. It's a level below us."

"Scorch take Sabé and go check it out." Boss ordered.

The two people left the room and Yané took Sabé's place behind the young Queen. Boss' funny feeling came back. The party goers seemed to b minling about themselves and only a few remained behind to linger with the happy couple.

"Boss, suspect moving fast. Slippery one. Vector two." Sev called, "Can't get facial."

Boss positioned himself in a way where he could view the face of the young man. He got an image and ran it through the near instantaneous facial recognition in his suits computer. He didn't get a match.

"Track him." Boss ordered moving to intercept

Boss moved to Anakin and bent down like he was talking to him. Anakin recognized the tactic and was instantly on alert.

"Five seconds Boss."

Boss immediately turned around and drew his blaster. "Don't move."

The man ran forward trying to get closer. Boss fired and the man stopped moving forward.

"Nice shot Boss." Fixer commented

Panic flooded throughout the room. Sniper shots exploded everywhere in the room.

The Handmaiden's moved to protect the Queen and get her out of their. Boss stood up in the sniper fire and just started looking around.

"What in the name of Sith Hell are you doing?" Padmé shouted

"He isn't hitting anything." Boss said

"Your Majesty we need to get you out of here." Yané yelled

"No he is trying to draw you out. He wants you out in the open to take you out. The safest place you can be is right here."

Anakin looked panicked. "Padmé, we need to leave right now!"

Padmé looked from one man to another. Boss had seen her face when she made the decision.

"Let's go." She said as her entourage moved.

"Scorch, Fixer stay with her." They both nodded and moved to protect her, "Sev talk to me."

"He's using auto sniper turrets. But there is one area that isn't firing at the same rate. End of the field. Sight line 32."

"Got it. Bug out to position 2. Track the Queen. This bastard is in prime position to take her out."

"Understood." Sev said as he was moving, "What you going to do?"

"I'm going after this bastard." Boss replied

He looked around the room and saw only a few security guards lingered. He looked around. The quickest way was out the window. He ran forwards, but some shots in the already shot up window and jumped through.

* * *

Padmé followed her entourage out of the Palace and moing towards their bunker. The shots had ceased and she was wondering if Boss had been right all along. Everyone heard three shots and stopped. Panaka was trying to get a bead on the shooter when they heard the distinct sound of glass shattering. They looked around and saw not one, but two bodies jumping out of different windows.

Both started plummeting to the ground. One landed first then took off running with ease. The other continued to float in midair as it raced right next to the first. They were shook out of their reverie when Fixer and Scorch came up shouting.

"Keep moving! We have to keep moving!" Scorch yelled

Instinct kicked in as the entourage sprinted to the next part of cover. A couple of sniper blasts reigned overhead but they weren't aimed for the group. They were aimed at the pair of people running towards the edge of the forest. Padmé flet her heart drop when she saw one bolt hit their target. She barely heard the scream of those around her. If only she listened to Boss then maybe that person wouldn't have gotten shot. She could feel her resolve starting to slip. The situation was starting to get to her. _NO! I won't let this happen! Everything is going to be fine. They are the best of the best and this is what they do! _She mentally resolved her issues and kept fighting through the surge of emotions.

* * *

Boss felt himself falling through the air after he busted through the glass. He reached behind him and brabbed a small pack off of the back of his belt. It extended into a small board magnectically clamped to his feet. He felt the some of the power from the suit transfer to the board an he felt himself slowing his descent and actually floating. He saw another peron running along side him. He looked over and saw that it was Obi-Wan.

"I am with you till the end." Boss said.

He saw Obi-Wan nod in acknowedgement. Both men turned to the task at hand. They had to eliminate this sniper. More importantely they had to find out who he was working for. They moved swiftly and methodically.

"Boss there's movement. He's sighting you. Evasive action required!" Sev's voice came over

Both Boss and Obi-Wan split and started to take evasive action. Boss moved out into the open to try and draw his fire. He pulled out his blaster rifle and started firing in the general direction of the man. Obi-Wan sensed what he was doing and in turn took off for cover among the trees. Boss knew it was only a matter of time, until the sniper got a bead on him but he was determined to give as much time to Obi-Wan as humanly possible.

He saw Obi-Wan getting close. He pulled out one last maneuver to try and seal the deal as it were, but he never saw it coming. The only thing he saw was a flash of light. He felt his shields take most of the blow, but there was still a small hole in his armor. He felt the burning on his chest alerting him to the fact that some of the shot had mad it through and actually hit flesh. He couldn't move. Whatever had shot him had locked up his body. Fear took over him as he realized what type of weapon it was. His body was returning to be under his control once again. He looked up and saw Obi-Wan had the assassin in custody. He held his gun tightly still scanning for other possible threats. He hobbled over and finally got a good look at him.

"Davrek." He said sourly as he came into view

* * *

One of the assailants attacking Ahsoka and Cierra ran off. They all felt the disturbance in the Force. The balance and outcome of the fight had changed to be in their favor. Lera snarled as she continued to try and hold of Ahsoka. But where Lera had only grown a little with the knowledge of the Dark Side, Ahsoka had grown by leaps and bounds in the Light. Cierra could feel the conflict rising in the young Dark warrior. There was still a chance….Lera through Force lighting at Ahsoka. She moved to block it but only succeeded in blocking some of it, the rest deflected into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. _Nope. No chance of redemption. Not today._

Cierra lunged towards Lera but Lera jumped away.

"This isn't over." She hissed

Cierra rushed to her fallen padawan and cradled her as Ahsoka writhed in pain.

She shushed her and sang to her in a soothing voice. She was scared to move Ahsoka. She called out to Obi-Wan through the Force, pleading with him to come and help her. She didn't want Ahsoka to lose her eyesight. She knew it wouldn't truly matter with the Force, but eyesight was a gift.

"Please." She begged with the Force, "Please, help her. She has suffered enough through the years, please help her!"

Cierra was all but screaming at the Force. She felt as if her wants were falling on deaf ears. But right before her the Force manifested itself out of the flowers that came out of nowhere.

"Be calm my child. Everything will be okay. Your padawan, will be fine." The Force soothed, "She is a strong warrior, and I see her becoming a great champion for justice."

"Will you help her?" Cierra asked tears falling down her cheeks

"I won't. But you can." Came the answer

"I don't know how." Cierra said

"Yes you do. It is always within you. You must trust yourself, but I you don't, then trust me." The Force said as she disappeared

Cierra looked down at Ahsoka who was still visibly shaking from the pain. She calmed herself and brought her hand to her Padawan's eyes. She concentrated deeply into the Force, calling on her for guidance and assistance. She called on its healing powers and let them flow through her to Ahsoka. Ahsoka stopped writhing in pain and felt soothing power flow through and around her eyes. She felt a cool hand being lifted from them. She hesitantly opened them expecting to see nothing but black, but her eyesight had returned. She looked to her master and saw the tears of joy running down her cheeks. Cierra wrapped her arms around Ahsoka and held her close.

"I'm sorry master." Ahsoka cried

"No no no. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you could. She can still be saved. Believe it." Cierra whispered

"She was my closest friend when we were younger. But now…I don't know what to do." Came the muffled reply.

Cierra released her hold on Ahsoka just a bit but still kept her arms around her. "We will find her and try to help her. Until the good is completely gone there is still hope." Cierra said

Ahsoka pulled her master into one last embrace, "Thank you."

"All will be alright." Cierra murmured as she held her padawan. Thanking the Force for every moment that they had.

**A/N:** Alright. Thanks for reading. Now reviews are always helpful and they just might make me update faster

Snakedoc44


	26. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: **Alright. I know I said I would update quickly but honestly I just can't. With my friends heart condition acting up, and my helping him out wherever I can, I just don't have that much free time. And quite honestly this isn't my escape from reality: Video Games are and lately I have been really playing some Black Ops to just get away from it all. Oh and whoever tried to hack my computer to get this chapter. I don't even have a copy of this on my computer at all. It is on a non-wireless hard drive that I physically have to plug in to edit it.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** Thank you for your encouragement and continued reading. It really helps keep me going.

**TeresaLynne:** Thank you and your sympathy is accepted. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, its kinda a filler but it really sets up the next couple of ones.

**Rachie81:** Yep, Sabé and Obi-Wan are gonna be parents

**Larka Rinna Luna: **Yep, I think that would be a lot of people's response to finding out someone's preggers. Lera is coming in a bit later but I needed to intro her in the last one. Enjoy.

**Knives91:** I love writing a good fight. Sometimes it can be hard, but it is always fun. There's a big saber spar next chapter so you should like that.

**Gilo:** Anakin was right next to Padmé during the whole thing. It kinda comes into play here, but much more so in the next chapter where we focus on Anakin.

**Disclamer:** I DO NOT own any Star Wars at all. It is all Mr. Lucas' but I like to make my own reality. So please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 25

"You know this guy?" Obi-Wan asked

"Unfortunately yes. He was one of the original people who started our training." Boss answered still holding his wound, "His weakness is money. He'll turn on anyone. For the right price."

Davrek glared daggers at Boss. He still remained silent.

"Five million credits for a name. Right now." Obi-Wan promised

"No reprisals?" Davrek asked

"Sure. Only if you promise that you will never come after any Nubian again and provide yourself as an asset where if we do call upon you you will be compensated most handsomely." Obi-Wan put out

"Deal. The man who hired me refused to give me his name. However I saw his face and heard his real voice. After some digging I found him. It is a parliamentary person named Cyrus. Wasn't able to get a last name."

"Doesn't matter. I know the dirtbag." Obi-Wan pulled out his holo-pad. He pulled up the profile of Cyrus and showed it to Davrek. "This the man who contacted you?"

Davrek nodded.

"I may need you to verify this before a court."

"Private. To keep my credit so I can help you later on, word of this can't get our."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Stay close."

Davrek nodded, understanding the meaning behind Obi-Wan's statement, "How soon will you need me?"

"Earliest will be tomorrow. Queen will want to speak to you. Not at the Palace of course." Obi-Wan said

"Of course." He responded

Obi-Wan nodded and let Davrek go. He took off into the forest, but stopped a few meters into his trek.

"By the way there are two others. Sources say they are ex-Jedi." He warned before turning around and running into the forest once again.

Obi-Wan looked to Boss and saw he was near unconsciousness. He sent a slight Forc suggestion and made him fall asleep. Obi-Wan picked up Boss' unconscious body and trudged back to the Palace. He was met half-way by Anakin who had an apologetic look on his face. Obi-Wan sent him soothing waves through the Force but indicated he wanted to talk to him. Anakin acquiesced his request, promising to meet up with him later.

The Queen's entourage made it back to the throne room. Padmé saw that neither Ahsoka nor Cierra had made it back to the throne room at all. In fact they hadn't been seen since they left the ball room to go face the unknown threat. She made a hand gesture to Sabé who discreetly exited the room. Padmé looked around the room once again. All her handmaidens, excluding Sabé, were there. Obi-Wan and Boss were in the infirmary. Everyone else was there.

"Contact the Jedi Council." Padmé declared

* * *

Sabé made her way down to the lower levels. There she found Master and Padawan huddled together on the floor. The Master held her Padawan close. The tears were falling freely from both of them. Sabé knelt next to them and tried to comfort them both. After a few minutes the tears started to stop and both women started to look at each other. Sabé saw the silent communication take place between them. She continued to stroke Ahsoka's head tails in a soothing manner.

Ahsoka looked to Sabé, the silent conversation between Master and Apprentice over, "May I?" she asked

Sabé knew what she was talking about, "Go ahead, but you won't feel anything. Not till later."

"I know, but I will be able to see the Force aura. And that is what I want to see."

Ahsoka put her hand to Sabé's stomach and closed her eyes. She felt the Force calling surrounding the unborn child that was growing in Sabé. She felt the Force pull her into a vision. She saw a brunette leading soldiers into battle. She held a holo in her hands. It was a family holo. Ahsoka saw Obi-Wan and Sabé, also the girl that she presumed was the unborn child. She also saw another child, one with fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes. Ahsoka saw a tear come to the young woman's eyes as she put the holo away and looked to a soldier. _Boss. It's time we moved forward. Father wants us to take out our target by midnight._ Ahsoka was drawn out of the vision. Sabé knew she had a vision but she didn't want to know the specifics.

Ahsoka seemed to get this, but resolved to talk to Obi-Wan about what she had seen. Maybe he could make sense of what she was seeing. She hated these things. She couldn't understand why she kept having those things. Cierra didn't understand either, but she tried to help Ahsoka out at every step in her quest to understand.

"Talk to Obi-Wan. He can help you." Sabé stated.

"Yeah. I will. She's going to be beautiful. Just like her mother."

Sabé blushed at the comment. Sabé stood up and waited for Ahsoka and Cierra to get up as well. Cierra got up, but Ahsoka found that she couldn't move. That blast of lightning did more to her than she thought. It disrupted part of her nervous system and know she couldn't control her legs.

"Oh this can't be good." She laughed

Cierra smirked at her Padawan's remark, "Oh we'll get you to Obi-Wan and all will be fine. If worst comes to worst, we'll have to have Barriss come out and heal you."

"Awesome. Just what I need. To have this broadcasted to everyone at the temple." Ahsoka smirked

Sabé laughed as she stooped down and picked up the young Togruta. "Come on now. We got to get to the infirmary."

Sabé carried Ahsoka to the infirmary as Cierra walked to the throne room. Sabé found Obi-Wan still next to Boss, who remained unconscious.

"Hey, we need some help here." She said

"Ahsoka, what's wrong with you?" he asked playfully

"Got hit by force lightning. It blinded me, but Cierra healed that, but I can't move my legs."

"Alright. Just let me take a look." He said as he brought both his hands to her head. He searched her body through the Force and found the source of the problem.

"Ok. I can fix this. But when you get back to the temple you'll need to visit the healers to make sure everything is going alright." Obi-Wan said

Ahsoka let out a small groan.

"I know, healers kinda suck." He turned to Sabé, "This will take a little while. We'll see you in the throne room when it's done."

Sabé nodded then took her leave.

He turned back to Ahsoka, "I'm gonna need to put you in a trance and then do what I can to heal you. The process is complicated and will probably take some time." He saw Ahsoka nod.

He then put Ahsoka into a trance. "Sweet dreams sweetheart." He cooed softly as he set himself to allow the Force to guide his movements.

* * *

Cierra walked into the throne room and found herself in the midst of a Council meeting. Except it was via hologram and she was in the Queen of Naboo's throne room. She stood to the side of the meeting, allowing her eyes to briefly lock with Shaak Ti's. _Good her hostile negotiations worked out._ She thought to herself.

"Knight Cierra, what report have you?" Master Yoda asked

"We ran into some trouble with an ex-Jedi. Name Lera. Ahsoka said she thought Knight Urkin took her on as a Padawan." Cierra informed, "She had an accomplice but neither Ahsoka nor I recognized said person."

"And what of young Soka?" Plo Koon asked

"During the battle she temporarily lost her eyesight due to a bash of Force Lightning. Thanks to the intervening of the Force, herself, I was able to heal her blindness, but unseen to us the lightning caused a small amount of paralysis."

"Does Knight Offee need to come out?" Master Windu asked

"As of this moment we are unsure. Lord Kenobi is seeing what he can do, but we are unsure at the moment."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sabé enter the room and shake her head no. Cierra released her anxieties into the Force. She felt something from the Force, but when she chased it she couldn't find it.

"Something you search for hmm?" Yoda asked

"May I speak to you privately after this meeting Master?" Cierra asked

Master Yoda agreed to meet with her after this meeting.

"Tell us of the general attack can you?" Master Yoda asked

"No Master, our duel took place during the general attack. However, before I give it over, Lera said that one Master Tyrannus had trained her well."

"Thank you. Now please allow young Skywalker to come forward." Master Windu ordered.

"With all due respect, Master Windu, Anakin will not be giving the report. A sergeant by the name of Fixer, new in the Queen's security, will give the overview." Cierra stated as she stepped out of view.

Fixer stepped up into view and removed his helmet.

"Tell us of the general attack." Master Fisto requested

"It went normal, for a while. It all went down hill when Sev, our sniper, picked out a possible hostile sniper. When that threat was eliminated we all remained on alert. A few minutes later Ahsoka and Cierra left the room, to what I now know was to engage a hostile threat. Approximately ten minutes after they left Boss, our leader, told us all to remain vigilant. Scorch then said there was a bomb threat a level below. He left with Sabé to check it out. Immediately after that a hostile moved towards the Queen, but was taken out by Boss. Panic then ensued and sniper fire erupted in the ballroom. The Queen decided to move to a safer location. Boss ordered Scorch and myself to cover their party. Scorch met up with us on the level below, then we saw two people jump out of the windows about 20 stories up. Both Boss and Obi-Wan took off to the forest line and found the sniper. Said sniper has given us a lead and we are now pursuing."

"This lead would be?" Master Jill asked

"As of this moment I am not at liberty to discuss this with anyone preapproved by Lord Kenobi or the Queen." Fixer stated

Cierra saw several members tense from Fixer's statement.

"We are the Jedi Council, we are a trustworthy source." Jill argued

"Master with all due respect, he is just doing his job." Cierra argued

"Have you been enlightened as to this lead?" Jill asked

"Yes Master I have."

"Then you must tell us."

"I can not do that thing."

"Why not?"

"Because I asked her too." Amidala responded, "The lead given to us could be disastrous if not panning out. As such we are keeping this close to the vest. And you will respect our sovereignty."

"Of course mi'lady. If you have need of our services, you know where to reach us." Windu ended diplomatically.

Everyone in the two rooms left, leaving Cierra and Master Yoda alone to talk.

"What troubles you young one?"

* * *

Several hours later Ahsoka woke up and found herself in a wonderful feeling bed. She looked over and found Sabé tending to an unconscious Boss. She looked to the other side and found Obi-Wan resting in another bed talking to Cierra.

Ahsoka was tentative. She took a couple of calming breaths and set about her task at hand. She flexed some of the muscles in her legs and found them responding to her wishes. She allowed herself a grin as she lifted her leg. To her wondrous surprise she found her legs respond. They felt heavy and weary, but she was able to move them.

Cierra felt her Padawan's elation through their bond.

"Our friend is awake." She smiled

Obi-Wan smiled as he looked over at Ahsoka's bed. "Yeah, but she won't be for long. I was only able to repair most of the connection. I'm glad you asked for Barriss to come out. She is going to prove instrumental in her recovery."

Cierra looked over at her Padawan, who was falling asleep once again.

"What did Master Yoda say about the bond?" Obi-Wan asked

"It's named a Warrior's Bond. It forms between two people who are destined to fight with each other as warriors. Go figure."

Obi-Wan smiled.

"What did you make of her vision?"

"I'm not sure. The only thing is that war is coming."

"It's going to last for 18 years. That woman she saw was your daughter. She was easily 17 years old, if not older." Cierra warned

"Visions are not set in stone. But know that war is on the horizon. With the Trade Federation mobilizing once again it is only a matter of time until war breaks. Many planets won't stand still to let either the Federation or the Techno Union roll over anyone."

"That and your built up military also helps." Cierra smirked

Obi-Wan looked sorrowful, "You have no idea how hard that was for Padmé."

"She had the support of the people though. After what had happened they weren't willing to let that happen again."

Sabé walked over, "Boss is going to be fine. There was no internal damage and it looks like his armor took most of the blow."

Obi-Wan smiled, it was all going to be alright.

* * *

A week later Ahsoka found herself in the gardens sitting across from Barriss.

"You've come very far in this past week."

"Thanks Knight Offee."

"Ahsoka, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Barriss."

"Once more as always Knight Offee."

Barriss smiled, "Well you are now ready for some heavy sparring. Keep it to a minimal if you can, but I am clearing you for some sparring."

Ahsoka smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Obi-Wan sat and meditated. He needed the time to reflect on what had happened on the past week. The most striking thing that happened was his reprimand of Anakin for his actions during the attack.

He didn't like to do it but it was necessary. Anakin had panicked. Pure and simple. If Sev hadn't spotted the sniper then the Queen's entire party could've been taken out. What made it worse was the fact that Anakin had thought he was in the right in his actions.

_"I did what was right!" Anakin argued_

_ "What was right?" Obi-Wan asked_

_ "I was following protocol!" Anakin yelled_

_ "Protocol? You know damn well sometimes protocol needs to tossed out of the window!" Obi-Wan raised his voice back_

_ "Padmé was in danger!"_

_ "No she wasn't. If you had listened to Boss, if you had just flipping looked around, you would've seen that she wasn't in danger."_

_ Obi-Wan felt Anakin's anger rise._

_ "Damn it Anakin. You were wrong this time. Come off your high and mighty pedestal and admit it!" a female voice shouted_

_ Anakin turned around and saw that Padmé had entered a room._

_ "You made a mistake. Accept it and move on." Padmé said as she left him alone._

Obi-Wan smiled as he remembered Anakin afterwards. He was so humbled by that, but something else changed. He couldn't put his finger on it now, but something had changed. He wished he could say that about Anakin's attitude towards his ability though. No matter what he did he couldn't knock Anakin off of his arrogant attitude.

Cierra walked in and saw Obi-Wan meditating. She sat down across from him and waited for him to exit the meditation. She liked just watching and observing him. He came out of his trance saw the bright face of Cierra.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Cierra asked

"How good is she?" Obi-Wan asked

"Could take on some junior knights and still come out on top."

"Then this is going to be perfect."

"No faith in your apprentice?"

"It isn't that its just the fact that, well, honestly Anakin needs to be taken down a notch."

"Can't you do that? I mean he is your apprentice."

"Yeah well everytime I do that he just justifies it by saying he is never going to be as good as me."

"So basically he see's himself as untouchable by anyone on his level. And how will pinning Ahsoka against him help?"

"Ahsoka is three years his junior. So, in his mind he should be able to beat her no problem. Even if she has been doing this her entire life."

Cierra nodded. She had to agree. She had heard, or rather felt, the argument through the Force. She had felt his arrogance and yes he needed to be taken down. It had to be now and it had to be hard.

**Endnote: **Well, well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a good spar coming up. And Anakin becoming more arrogant? Uh-oh not good. Well how is it gonna play out? Just wait and see for next time on Two Mercs, Two Sith, One Fight.

Snakedoc44

**P.S. **I may or may not be getting a beta soon, i am not sure. If you are interested send me a PM and i might choose one. Again I am NOT sure if i am even going to be using/getting a beta, it's just something that was bouncing around in my head.


	27. Chapter 26

**Authors Note:** Alright here we go people. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I wanted to update this pretty quick. And now we have the long awaited duel between Ahsoka and Anakin!

**Rachie81: **Anakin and Ahsoka fighting, I won't give the ending away because that would just be bad business.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** Twas a pretty cool vision.

**Larka Rinna Luna:** Anakin does need to get his attitude fixed. Read and find out what happens.

**TeresaLynne: **I am feeling better thank you.

**JediAngel001: **Well lets read about the duel and see if it helped

**Assassins Stole my Pants:** Thank you muchly for the encouragement. Enjoy.

**Knives91: **Padmé….hmmm that would be interesting. However that may come later. More fighting today it is.

**Sharnorasian Empire: **Thank you so much for the complement. It means the world to me that you are reading and are nice enough to review. Thank you so much.

**AuthorsNote: **Alright here's the next installment in this story. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.

Chapter 26

Anakin was brooding. There was no other word for what he was doing. For the past week he had seemed to seclude himself and let his thoughts fester. He didn't know what Obi-Wan was thinking, he had done the right thing, right? He thought so. Now if only he could convince everyone else. Even Padmé had said he had made a mistake.

Obi-Wan wanted to spar again. Anakin wasn't looking forward to it. No matter what he did during the spar, he could never best Obi-Wan in a straight up fight.

"You haven't been listening to me, as of late." A female voice said

"I hadn't needed to." Anakin argued

"Your arrogance is getting the better of you."

"There isn't a thing I can't do." He said confidently

"We shall see." The Force said as she faded away

Anakin smirked. He had conquered everything so far, beaten everyone (except Obi-Wan) in a spar, he had done it all before, he could do it all over again.

* * *

Obi-Wan searched the Force for his answer. Seeming to find it he exited his meditation and looked at the two women in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

"I can do this" Ahsoka assured

"Last chance to back down." He said

Ahsoka nodded.

"Alrighty then. Come on. Lets go knock Anakin off his almighty pedestal." Obi-Wan smirked

The two woman followed him to the room they had designated as the sparring room. There they saw Anakin sitting and preparing for the spar. He exited his meditation, got up and faced them. He couldn't hide the surprise he felt.

"What are they doing here?" he asked bitterly

"I am not going to fight you. Ahsoka is." Obi-Wan said

Anakin's shock was quickly replaced by a feeling of dark glee. He expected to win easily. He didn't try to hide this emotion whatsoever. He expected to win, and he knew he would win it.

"You must realize you cannot hope to win." He said darkly

"You're gonna find that I am full of surprises." She said as she took of her outer robe.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and held it in a classical Djem-So stance. Ahsoka pulled out only one of her lightsabers and gave a classic Makashi stance. The influence of Shaak Ti's teaching rung through in her opening stance. Both parties gave a competitive smile and bow before facing off.

Ahsoka let Anakin make the first move. She took a classic defensive strategy letting Anakin's movements dominate the battle. She let him work her around the arena as she studied his style of fighting. She found that he was relying on his physical strength alone and not his ingenuity or creativity. Ahsoka smiled. Mixing it up was her specialty and she didn't think that he could keep up with her because of that.

Anakin smiled. Ten minutes into the match he was completely dominating the spar. There was no way that she could win. He just physically outclassed her in every way. She just couldn't keep up.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's arrogance rising once again. It was the all too familiar feeling that Obi-Wan felt every time Anakin would spar. Obi-Wan felt himself sigh internally as he realized all to well that this wasn't helping the way he thought it would. However, he felt reassurance from Ahsoka over their newly formed bond. He looked over at Cierra and saw her smile. Her face expression just said _Watch this._

Ahsoka did two back flips to put some distance between her and Anakin. Anakin took the distance as a standoff for surrender. Ahsoka saw the cocky grin form on his face as he advanced towards her. She smiled as she deactivated both her blades and hooked them on her belt. She threw a Force push his way and sent him flying across the room. He immediately got back up and charged again.

Ahsoka used the Force and pried his lightsaber out of his hand. Anakin ignored it and kept charging weaponless. Ahsoka smiled as Anakin threw his body at her. Ahsoka let her body roll onto her back with Anakin on top of her, then used her legs to propel his body off her into the air.

She pressed the offensive and used her expertise in hand to hand tactics and quickly out maneuvered him. He found himself shadow boxing very quickly. His arrogance was quickly being replaced with a level of uncertainty as she was much harder than anticipated. He gathered the Force around him and pushed her back several meters. Ahsoka expertly flipped back and used the Force to call her two lightsabers to her hands. She charged quickly and Anakin called his lightsaber back barely blocking the vicious attack.

Cierra checked the chrono on the wall and saw that the fight had been going for about 15 minutes. There was no clear stronger opponent in every aspect but Anakin did seem to have the upper hand at the moment.

Obi-Wan had felt Anakin's arrogance draining away when they were fighting hand to hand, but with this return to saber fighting that arrogance was returning rapidly. Ahsoka smiled as she hooked both her lightsabers together forming a saberstaff, much based off the one that she had seen Obi-Wan use in a spar.

Obi-Wan looked over to Cierra and saw the smile.

"She's been studying your fighting style and putting in her own techniques."

"Hmm. Interesting. I've never used this style against Anakin, we'll have to see how he reacts.  
Anakin took a step back unsure of how to attack Ahsoka. He recovered quickly and sent a couple of prbes her way. Ahsoka blocked every probing blow with ease, she fell into the basic Juyo form. She sent several strong attacks towards Anakin and he reeled back slightly from the power. Ahsoka expertly flipped in the air and fell into her most comfortable form. It was a combination of Ataru and Jar' Kai. It was aggressive and fast using the Force to supplement her already extensive energy. Anakin noticed the change and upped pace in fighting. _She's going to get tired real quick. I just have to outlast her._ He thought.

Several minutes left Ahsoka showed no sign of tiring while Anakin felt himself calling more and more heavily on the Force to keep him going at the same pace as before. He had greatly miscalculated and found himself shadowboxing to just keep up with her. Ahsoka disconnetecd her saber staff forming two lightsabers once again. She fell into a heavy Jar' Kai form and just attacked without mercy. Anakin saw an opening and lunged. Ahsoka spinned batting his lightsaber away and out of his hands. She kicked him down on the ground and flipped on top of him. Her lightsabers were crossed at his neck.

"Do you yield?" she asked

Anakin just snorted in response. Ahsoka took that as consent and deactivated her lightsabers walking away. Anakin felt his anger rising steadily. He got up and lunged at Ahsoka. She flet his lunge and spun to dodge. She executed a powerful Force push and sent him flying into the column. There was a sickening crack as he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Cierra ran through the duel once again in her head. How could neither her nor Obi-Wan have sensed that from Anakin.

"Too fast it was, sensed it you could not." A familiar voice said from behind her

She turned around, "Master Yoda. I didn't know you were coming to the planet. I would've been there to greet you."

"Come to check on you Tano's status I have. Heard of the duel from the Queen I did. Watched the holo-recording I did."

"Any ideas on what happened."

"He is too arrogant for his own good." Padmé said as she came up

"Your Highness." Cierra bowed

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Padmé in private. But what I said is true. Obi-Wan has warned me but I never believed it until just a couple of weeks ago."

Yoda seemed to be in deep thought, "Woken has he?"

"No. They say he won't wake for another day or two." Padmé answered

"Of what happened, ok are you?" Yoda asked

"Yes. I am. He needs to realize that he is human. This whole Chosen One business has gone to his head to easily."

"Obi-Wan say that he did?" yoda asked referring to the prophecy

"No. Anakin said Obi-Wan has never broached the topic. However he has had several Knights and Masters refer to him as such."

"Bahh. An answer for the prophecy they look for. The Chosen one will not be known, until the time for action comes."

Padmé smiled. "Wanna tell that to him."

"Speak with him I will. Humble him I will."

"Thank you Master Yoda. I would appreciate that very much." She said as she left.

"Your Padawan, where is she?"

"Meditating with Obi-Wan I believe." Cierra answered

"When done she is, send her to me you will."

"Of course Master."

"To the gardens I go."

* * *

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sat cross-legged opposite of each other. Their minds were open to the other's scrutiny. It was the strengthening of their newfound bond. Ahsoka looked at him and found his serenity soothing.

"Something on your mind young one?" He asked

"What do you make of the vision?" she asked

"There are many things that one could make of it."

"But it is of your daughter in war. Surely you must see it."

"Ahsoka there is something you need to learn about the Force. I know you've had the standard talk of the future is always in motion. But one thing you must learn is that visions are clouded by our own perceptions."

"I don't understand."

"What he is saying child, is that when people see the visions I give them, there perceptions of what is happening around them color them a bit. You see war as inevitable at this moment so it is natural for you to see war setting in this vision. Ask your grandmaster about what I mean, he can explain it easily." The voice of the Force said across their minds

Obi-Wan smiled at Ahsoka's questioning glance, "She does that from time to time. But yes Yoda can explain this much better than I can."

Ahsoka smiled, "I guess I should go see him then."

Obi-Wan smiled as they both got up from their meditative positions and left, his arm protectively hung around her shoulders. Ahsoka snuggled closer into his protective embrace. Content with being next to this man she considered her big brother.

* * *

Yoda sat in the garden listening to the ebbs and flows of the Force. He had just finished talking to young Offee. He had commended her on her skill as a healer and how it had grown over the past few years. She had taken the commendation with some pride in her voice. She had left a little while ago to take a transport back to the temple on Coruscant.

He now sat in the gardens waiting for young Ahsoka to come and talk to him. He sensed her happiness broadcast across the Force as she walked closer. She wandered over into the gardens and sat in the grass across from him.

"Much happiness I sense from you young one." Yoda noticed

"I have a warrior bond with a person who I consider my big brother if not basically my father. I just got healed and had an excellent spar even though something weird happened during it. Overall it has been good. Oh and I found that I am going to be a godmother."

Yoda chuckled, "A good familial member you would make, but our secret for now to keep. Help you I will."

"I don't understand."

"Staying on planet for a while you are. Training and research to be done here you have. Understand the Force you must if to reach your full potential you will." Yoda said

Ahsoka was in shock. "What does the council think of this?"

"Council decision this was not. Understand this they will not. Blinded by own pride they have become."

Ahsoka shook her head amazed at what Yoda was entrusting her with.

"Trust you I do." Yoda reaffirmed

**Ending Notes: **updates are still going to be slow but I will try and update as son as possible.

Snakedoc44


	28. Chapter 27

**Authors Note:** Alright people. Sorry this is really short but I am trying to get a job right now and this isn't working so well right now. Anyway I am also working on another story that I am co-authoring with a friend. I am going to post this new story once this one is finished. I can't respond to reviewers right now either but well just know I LOVE ALL OF YOU IF YOU REVIEW!

Chapter 27

Obi-Wan stood in silence. The Force has requested his presence somewhere. He knew it was a way to get him away from Anakin but it still unnerved him.

"I never ask my students to do any more than they are capable of."

Obi-Wan sighed as he looked out across the beautiful grassy knolls that rolled beneath his eyes. He wouldn't get any sight like this in a while so he might as well get used to it.

"Sir you called." Boss said as he stepped in casually

"I am going to Dxun. You are in charge of security. Cierra and Ahsoka should still be on Naboo for consultation while I am gone."

"Sir permission to speak."

"Always."

"Why in Sith Hell would you want to go to Dxun?"

"Sergeant you have learned much of the Force in the past months. Just know that sometimes she asks things of us that we must do."

Boss nodded as he seemed to accept the answer of what Obi-Wan had said.

"Also, be aware that Anakin won't be of much help either."

"Why?"

"He is to travel to Telos IV."

"The dead planet sir?"

"It isn't as dead as most people believe. I am dropping him off on the station with very few directions and he must do what the Force asks of him."

"Sir after the incident a few months ago don't you think he will strike again?"

"The Sniper is on our side now, remember? And 'he' won't know we are gone. Cause officially we aren't even here remember?"

Boss chuckled, "How could I forget with you reminding me every day?"

They walked out of the room and into the Queen's antechamber. Yané, the handmaiden on duty quietly slipped into the throne room to let the Queen know of who was knocking at her door. They were let in shortly as the advisory meeting let out and all of the people left the front door. They entered an empty hall save for the Queen, Anakin, Sabé and Eirtae.

"To what do I owe the pleasure."

"The day once mentioned has now come to pass." Obi-Wan spoke cryptically.

Boss observed all of the reactions. Only the Queen seemed to know of what he was speaking. Not even Anakin seemed to be aware.

"So the aforementioned day comes to pass. With who does it come?"

"Myself and one other, Your Majesty."

"Only one?"

"Only one."

"How long?"

"Until she calls us back."

"Very well. You have your leave granted."

Obi-Wan bowed, "Anakin. We leave in 20 minutes. Meet me in town. Merc outfit."

Anakin was flustered. He looked to Padmé who had an impassive look on her face. He tried reading her in the Force but she was unreadable. Her Handmaiden's remained the same way. He looked to Obi-Wan and saw the authority in his eyes. Whatever conversation had taken place it was now the olden days again. They were two mercenaries once again roaming the stars.

* * *

Ahsoka wandered through the forest knowing that something was happening. Yoda was right, there was a lot that she needed to learn. Things that no one could teach her. Thankfully her Master seemed to realize this. She offered guidance whenever Ahsoka would come searching but Cierrra was always supportive of Ahsoka going out on her own and just communing with the Force. Ahsoka looked reflectively, she had heard of the Jedi Exile and her apprentices. She had heard of their powers and what they had done but well she wasn't sure she believe any of the stories that were logged into the archives. Well until now. She found herself forming bonds with others and being able to just look and pick up a new technique with ease. When she found more and more connections between herself and the Exile she found herself worried that she would become a wound in the Force. Master Yoda assuaged her fears during one of their Meditative sessions when he taught her a way to check herself in the Force. Which was ironic because it had to do with immersing herself in the Force.

She thought back to Yoda's talk with Anakin and found herself chuckling as the memory was called forth. Ever since that day about two months ago Anakin was more humble in his actions towards those around him and he took to his training with a new fire.

Her own training had continued under Master Cierra, but it was definitely unorthodox. Much of the training consisted of Ahsoka going out into the forest near Theed and surviving for days on end by herself. If ever she needed help she could reach out across the bond to either Cierra and Obi-Wan and then help would be their in mere minutes. Not once had she used that, almost bringing herself to the brink of death, but instead had awakened an innate ability within her. As a Togrutan most animals tend to stay away and give her a respectful berth but some don't. On one such occasion she was able to use mind trick to convince it to go away and actually bring her some much needed food. She now has a pet Nexu named Narro that stays near her. Later she learned that the 'mind trick' she had done on the once hostile Narro was actually a thing called Beast Trick. Apparently a very complicated and advanced Force technique that took several years to master.

She smiled as Narro came bounding up to her.

"Alright girl. We gotta go back to the Palace."

Narro gave her a questioning growl.

"I know that we were just there, but the Force is calling me back."

Narro seemed to acquiesce this request and moved in front of Ahsoka.

"Oh alright. You can take me back." Ahsoka teased as she climbed onto Narro's powerful back. Narro sped off to the Palace getting them there in record time.

It was not necessarily an uncommon sight for Ahsoka and Narro to be wandering the streets but it still made many of the citizens uncomfortable to see a 'wild' animal wandering the streets seemingly alone. Ahsoka found it funny when younger kids were able to just walk up to Narro and be extremely friendly but most adults looked at Narro with fear.

Ahsoka and Narro strolled into the hangar to see the Arrow lifting off and blasting out of the hangar. She turned to her Master who gave her a hand signal telling her all she needed to know. Basically she needed to stay close for an undisclosed amount of time.

* * *

Anakin paced back and forth on the Arrow. Obi-Wan refused to let him in the cockpit or in the engine room. He was being shut out and he didn't like it. He tried communing with the Force but she was unusually silent during his meditation. He settled into doing some Katas trying to settle his mind and uncertainty. He had heard Obi-Wan speak of a mission that he would need to go on at one point, but Anakin didn't think it would start like this. He thought he would get some details and not just nothing. It was very disconcerting for him.

He saw Obi-Wan leave the cockpit and set the Force lock that he installed on the door. Anakin silently cursed because he doesn't have the strength in the Force to open it without blacking out.

"Can I know where we are going?" Anakin asked

"No. All you can know is that you will have to go down to the planet before you can leave for home."

"What planet am I going to?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"You're lying!" Anakin accused

"Of course I am." Obi-Wan said as he walked into his bedchambers.

Anakin set himself into deep meditation. He sought his wife to be. Her presence was a pure beacon to him in this dark time. He couldn't help but just be drawn to her. He found himself leaving the presence of his wife and just following the current of the Force. He found another presence. One that was unfamiliar, but just as pure. He couldn't understand what was going on but he was shaken out of the trance by Obi-Wan.

"We're here."

"Where are we?"

"You're gonna have to figure that out yourself."

"What about you?"

"Me? I have my own place to go."

"What am I supposed to do?

"Follow the Force. And at least go down to the planets surface."

Anakin exited into the hangar of a space station and watched the Arrow blast off. He turned and wandered through the space station and found himself in a bar. He secluded himself off and started scanning people in the Force. Briefly he felt that pure presence somewhere in the bar, but it was gone as soon as it came.

He scanned the room once again and tried to locate the source of this pure light. Only one person would stand out but her force sense was a dull gray. She wasn't this pure light he was searching for. However this woman turned to him and walked over.

"Most people don't like newcomers here." she said as she walked up to him

"Well can't help it. I was dumped here by my friend and well something else has happened. Where am I anyway?" Anakin asked

"Telos IV."

**Ending Notes:** Ohhhh who is this mystery woman. Tune in for the next installment later. I also may post the first chapter to the coauthored story to just wet your taste a bit.

Snakedoc44


	29. Chapter 28

**Authors Note:** HELLO! I am not dead. No just life has thrown more curveballs my way. In the past I have moved and well haven't been able to access a computer for several months as the move we made was really major. Also the job I had took up around 12-16 hours out of my day and to put it simply I was just to tired to write. But I am back and in full force. This story is only about half way through and I will say this right off the bat. The clone wars is coming up however it will be much shorter and that is to be revealed as to why later. For now enjoy this update

Chapter 28

"Sonuva…" Anakin cursed, "I'm on Telos?"

"Well no. You are on the space station above Telos. Telos is a dead planet." The woman said

"I know it is a dead planet, which doesn't help me because I need to go down on the planet's surface."

"Only the crazy treasure hunters go down on the surface. Trying to get treasures from an ancient war or to find the remains of an ancient race. It's suicide but you know that, don't you?"

"Unfortunately yeah I do know that. You don't happen to know where I could find a pilot crazy enough to take me do you?"

"I might. But there isn't any place on the ground that is livable for over five minutes. You'll need to find an old shield generator to power up that way you can survive in the radius. Then you need to wait at least a day so your body can recuperate and do it all over again."

"Thanks for that. Where am I going to meet this strange person?"

"Meet him in hangar 4b in say about 7 standard hours."

Anakin scoffed.

"What you think you could do better?" she asked

"Possibly."

"Well then you would know that you have to three protective coatings on your ship to survive the atmosphere of Telos for any extended period of time. And you would know that all of those protective layers take at least five hours to apply and dry. You also have to make at least an hour and a half adjustments to the engines. "

Anakin's smirk disappeared as he realized that once again he had just assumed too much. He needed to stop doing that. For one thing it really got him into a lot of binds. Especially over the past few months.

"Learn you will in time. Seven hours." She said as she exited

Anakain sat dumbfounded as he watched her walk off. A simple gait that reminded him too much of Padmè. How in the world did she do that? She wasn't Force sensitive, or was she. Anakin didn't really get a clear reading on what she was. She didn't appear to be Force Sensitive, but at the same time she didn't appear to be a non-sensitive either. Oh he really wished he had Obi-Wan here, he always seemed to pay attention to these little details. Anakin looked around. He realized he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings at all. That is just another thing he didn't do cause Obi-Wan always seemed to do it for them.

Anakin muttered a curse. He looked around the room and reached out with his Force sense and found some hostile feelings, some neutral feelings and well some predatory feelings. He didn't like it, but it wasn't like he had anywhere else that he could go. He sensed the increased agitiation from some of the more aliean species in the room. He looked up and saw his booth surrounded by many aliens all wielding various vibro weapons. Anakin smirked as he just held his drink and took a sip.

The one that seemed to be the leader drew his weapon and pointed it at Anakin. Anakin smirked as he reached down to draw his lightsaber but had another thought. He looked at the alien and nudged his mind. The alien responded to the nudge. Anakin smirked.

"There is nothing to see here." Anakin Force nudged

The alien responded in what seemed to be his natural language before he led his group away. Anakin smirked as he felt alright from himself. He felt his arrogance rising from the non-aggressive choice he made. He knew he shouldn't feel this arrogant but he couldn't help it. It was who he was and he didn't know how he could change. There was a fire in him and it had to be let out somehow. Arrogance and anger were all that he knew. It was what got him through everything. His anger always got him through the fight. Well almost always. He could never beat Ahsoka in a spar. Which made no sense to him. He was much stronger, a much better fighter, and just a better person in a spar. Still her calm always seemed to prevail in a fight. Her analysis of his fighting style always won. But why? Nothing ever made any sense.

IT was something that he should probably meditate on but he couldn't ever meditate. Another one of his faults that Obi-Wan always pointed out. He felt his ire rise as he thought of Obi-Wan and the things he always did wrong. How he was holding him back!

Anakin got up from the booth and walked out of the cantina. He needed a walk. He found himself just wandering all throughout the station and brooding. He felt his anger continue to rise and felt his energy start to surge.

"You shouldn't be thinking that about your master." He heard behind him

He turned to face the voice but found the particular hall he was in peculiarly empty. He was immediately on guard trying to find the person.

"You won't find me here young one."

"Where are you?" Anakin hissed

"A place where your anger can't reach, Chosen One."

"Then how are you talking to me?"

"There are many ancient techniques that require an old knowledge of the Force. One that your Master has been trying to teach you as I taught him many years ago."

"Who are you?"

"One who has seen the beginning and the end of what is to come. One who has lived much too long. One who will see if you truly are the Chosen One."

"I truly am."

"We will see. See you down on the surface."

The link was suddenly severed and Anakin was made aware of his surroundings. Somehow he was in the hangar that he wasn't supposed to be in for several more hours.

"Come now, my master wishes to meet with you. We don't want to keep her waiting."

* * *

Sev walked through the forest. He wasn't much of a jungle type of person, reminded him too much of his training simulations. Damn trandoshins. He was there with Scorch, a patrol of royal guards, and young Ahsoka. They were looking for poachers. The tusk cats that had once roamed freely here were now low in numbers. Sev was a little unnerved that Narro was with him but the cat had proved herself very versatile. She had been sent with Sev on the scouting mission and had helped him out. She responeded to his movements naturally and kept some of the more nasty animals out of their way. She was a useful companion and a natural one for the Togrutan padawan.

"Sev any leads?" Scorch's voice came over the internal comm.

"Just following some footsteps…Hold on Narro has a scent."

Sev watched Narro walk around and pick up the scent. She let out a low growl and let Sev climb on her back. Sev pulled out his Twin blaster pistols that he had picked up during his time on Naboo. He liked the fact that they drew rapidly and were accurate up to a good distance. It fit the sniper nature in him and the fact that it fulfilled his need to be a gunslinger was also a bonus.

He felt Narro's back tense underneath him. She kept her pace but was now on alert. Sev started to scan the tree tops. He found evidence of scouts in the trees but saw none. Still, Narro wouldn't tense at just evidence, she knew something he didn't.

He signaled her to slow down. Sev slid off of her back easily and contacted the rest of the team.

"Patrol main. Sev. WE are several kliks east of our original position. Narro still has a scent but has grown tense. I am moving on foot. I am sending Narro out to see what she wants to do. I am going to try and find the scout. That has her all riled up. Over."

"Sev. Ahsoka. Is Narro scanning the trees? Over."

"Yes. But is on general alert as well."

"You're in an animals territory then. Find the scout but watch your back. Let Narro find the animal if you can. She can dissuade them."

"Understood. Over and out."

Sev stared at Narro for a second before climbing the tree. Narro growled softly. Sev froze as he took in his surroundings. Narro said something wasn't quite right and he was inclined to believe her. He stared up high into the tree top canopy and spotted what Narro smelled. A single man scanning the ground levels looking for any threat. Sev smiled as Narro had once again alerted him to danger ahead.

Sev drew a blaster pistol and took aim. He fired a single shot. The target lurched a little bit then fell the long distance to the jungle floor. Narro looked at the body then moved on. She went on her way trying to steer all the hostile animals away. Sev continued his climb to the treetops and started scanning. He had found the camp.

"Patrol Main. Sev. I have found the camp. Acknowledge copy."

"Sev. Patrol Main. We copy, send the coordinates."

"Sending. Acknowledge reception."

"We have received."

"Come in hot. Will provide sniper fire."

"Understood. Stay put twenty mikes."

Sev pulled out his electrobinoculars and scanned the area for any activity. What he saw made him realize that they didn't have twenty minutes. They had at most five. He put his electrobinocs back and brought his scope up sighted a target and squeezed the trigger. One of the trandoshins fell and all te others in the camp were alerted. They didn't know where the shot came from and immediately scanned everywhere. Sev needed to keep them occupied so he dropped several thermal detonators causing even more confusion in the chaos. He had their attention. Now he just needed to keep it.

* * *

Anakin stood in the cockpit of the strange ship as it plummeted to Telos. They hit the atmosphere and it wasn't pretty. The corrosive manner of the atmosphere caused the ship to jump all around, and it took all of Anakin's strength just to stay upright. He didn't know why but it took him forever to figure out what was going on. They were just descending to Telos but it took him a while to realize that they weren't heading into any of the safe zones.

"Where are we going? The safe zones are the other way." Anakin demanded

"Trust me." The strange woman said

"Trust you? You have done nothing to earn my trust."

"Except offer you a ride down to a planet no one else would. If that doesn't warrant trusting me then trust the Force."

Anakin fell silent at what she was saying. He watched the ship descend even further into what he could only describe as one of the polar caps. Suddenly the ride smoothed out and he realized they were in a safe zone. He watched her bring the ship to a stop in a hangar.

She led him off the ship and they were greeted with a strange looking protocol droid. It looked almost menacing.

"Hello, Master is expecting you. Is this the new meatbag?"

"Yes HK it is."

"Very well, I will lead you to her."

The droid the strange woman called HK led them through the building and well Anakin saw that it was very much abandoned. It seemed that except for the very few that lived here it was abandoned. Eventually they were led to a large room with a circular platform where a single for sat in a meditation pose. Their back was facing the trio. Anakin couldn't tell their gender and tried to sense it in the Force. He was shocked to find his inquisition through the Force was rebuked.

"Thank you Brianna. HK you are dismissed."

Both the woman and the droid turned and made their exit. Only when the door shut behind them did the person on the floor rise up and turn around. Anakin saw she was a female.

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Mairla. But more simply I am known to you as the Jedi Exile."

**A/N:** Thank you for whoever is still reading this story it really means a lot to me. Just bear with me through the next few weeks/months as i try to get acquainted with a new situation. As soon as i get settled i will restart a regular writing schedule.

Snakedoc44


	30. Chapter 29

**Authors Note: **Hello people I am trying to get back into a writing schedule for this story. Some of you might have seen that I recently posted a one-shot type of story. That is a little teaser that may turn into a full blown story. I WILL FINISH THIS ONE FIRST! Another thing: Someone put a very good review posing a very good question. I have posted the answer to said review on my updated profile. Please read if interested in the answer or if just interested in my updated profile. Please read, enjoy, and review.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman Esay: **Trandoshans are in this chapter hope you enjoy that. As to the Jedi Exile if you haven't played Knights of the Old Republic II then I suggest reading up on Wookieepedia. A lot is unknown such as her name (I gave her that as writers prerogative) but it can provide some info. Brianna is also someone you may want to look up. Thank you though for sticking with me through the long hiatus.

**Emochild123456: **Revan. Well we will have to see what impact Revan makes on the story. That will all be revealed soon enough. glad you enjoyed the story

**Leland Adama: **The answer for your review is lengthy and posted on my Profile. I hope it is sufficient and I am sorry if I come off as stand-offish but I wrote it almost as soon as I read it and that was at about two in the morning so I was kinda tired. Please read and enjoy

**Knives91: **Glad to see you are still reviewing. They always bring a smile to my face. I know you like action but unfortuneately there too much in this chapter as I am trying to move the story along a bit. Don't worry though. We are close to the clone wars :D

**Jedi Angel001:** You and Master Misty have both been reviewers since the beginnnng and I can only thank you for sticking with me. The exile's story will come in eventually. Enjoy

**Needgrl94:** Glad to know you like it. Hope you continue to read and enjoy

**Wunsleh:** Thank you so much for the encouragement. Hope you continue to read and enjoy

Chapter 29

Anakin immediately ignited his lightsaber.

"The Exile lived and died thousands of years ago!" he declared

"Is that what they taught you at the temple?"

"It's what I learned on my own."

The exile smoothly removed her lightsaber hilt and held it, thumb hovering over the ignition switch, "Not everything is as it seems. Is that something you need to learn?"

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber but still grasped it tightly. He still wasn't sure about this whole thing. The exile smiled and took two steps towards him. Anakin observed the two steps, but saw that she was still several meters away from him giving him enough reaction time if necessary. Suddenly his a warning blared through the Force and he jumped forward. Right to the Exile's blade that now stood ignited. Anakin didn't have time to activate his, he just thrust his hand forward and let loose a pulse of energy. The exile flew backwards, but gracefully flipped herself around and landed perfectly on her feet. She smiled as she deactivated her lightsaber and hooked it back onto her belt.

"You have good reaction time. "

"Thank you." Anakin responded questioning her

"You have nothing to fear from me. I mean you no harm, just wanted to test you."

Anakin glared at her but put his lightsaber on his belt.

"You still shouldn't be alive." He growled

"Shouldn't? You said I did die. Is there a part of you accepting what you see?" she asked

"I was taught that my eyes could deceive me and that I shouldn't trust them."

"Very good advice from that teacher. So reach out with the Force then, test me."

Anakin reached out with the force and searched for a clear answer. He was genuinely surprised when the Force confirmed what he least expected.

"So it seems you are who you say you are."

"So much trust in the Force yet you try to bend it to your will."

"Who are you…"

"We can talk about that later. However now we walk."

Anakin fell in step to her left, "How in Force's name are you alive?"

"When I had regained my connection to the Force I went in the unexplored regions to search for something."

"What?"

"Something that is long gone. When I had returned a few years later I searched for a way to live forever. You see I thought I was the protector of the galaxy and wanted to live forever to protect it. Maybe die in a future battle defending the republic I had already fought to save. I searched for a couple more years and then the Force granted me my wish. However now I realize that it is a curse. You can't live a normal life when you live forever. You can't hav friends, live in a populated area, fall in love. It just isn't possible."

"Then why not ask the Force to kill you?"

"If only it were that simple. See when the Force granted me my wish I forfeited my life to her, and as such I must fulfill whatever task she asks."

"Seems like a raw deal."

"It's the price of infinite life. But that is now behind me. You are my current task. I must prepare you for the times ahead. And prepare you I shall, for the times ahead are tough and long."

Anakin nodded, "May I ask you another question?"

Mairla nodded her consent.

"Who is Brianna?"

"One of my former apprentices from the old wars. She was one of the most loyal and became one of the most skilled because of the work she put into learning. She begged the Force to allow her to take part in my curse so now she roams the galaxy with me. She goes on most of the more media frenzy missions because she has this natural ability to blend in to the crowds. But that is enough talk. We get to your first lesson, or perhaps test."

They entered a sparring room and Anakin gazed at everything around. His eyes eventually settled on Brianna who held a staff, a design which Anakin didn't recognize. However what held Anakin's attention the most was that she stood there in just her underwear completely unashamed and unembarrassed.

"Your first test is to fight Brianna. Have fun." The exile said as she left to go up to an observation room.

Anakin shook his robe off as he grabbed his lightsaber off of his belt. He ignited the lightsaber and blue light filled the dimmed room. Brianna smiled as she twirled her staff and brought it forward in an opening stance. Anakin was acutely aware that his opponent wasn't wearing anything but her underwear. She lunged first with a series of probing strikes. He blocked them all smoothly and cleanly. This was new territory though as he was extremely aware of all the movements that her body made involuntarily. He also knew that she was aware of the effect it was having on him. Anakin jumped back and regrouped. The only chance he would have is if he took the offensive and took the fight to her. Anakin lept towards her and swung hard. Brianna effortlessly dodged the attack and brought up a counterstrike. Anakin blocked it and swung hard trying to drive her back. Brianna yielded the ground and let Anakin drive her back around the sparring area. She moved fluently and effectively accenting every move with the way that her body moved. She saw Anakin was getting distracted and she knew it. She pressed her advantage and threw a leg sweep. Anakin was too distracted by the way her body was moving that he didn't block the sweep and ended up on his back with a staff in his face.

"You lose Chosen One." She declared

"You had an unfair advantage." Anakin protested

"And what would that be?"

"Your state of dress."

"You must get used to these things because your enemy will press them all the time." The exile said as she entered, "You need to block out all of the distractions if you are going to be good."

"I am the best." Anakin said

"No you aren't." The exile stated simply

* * *

Boss and Cierra stood in the hangar waiting for the ship to land.

"How much you wanna bet that Anakin is not with Obi-Wan?" Boss asked

"Nothing. I have no doubt that he isn't on that plane otherwise Obi-Wan wouldn't be coming back this soon." Cierra answered

"True, true, but e seems to be back earlier than expected for having to drop Anakin off and travel to Dxun and back."

"You raise a valid point Sergeant. We'll just have to let Lord Kenobi explain it now won't we."

"Speaking of explaining how are you and Ahsoka permanently assigned to Naboo?"

"Since you are security and I know you won't talk, that combined with the fact that the council cleared you and your team to know, very begrudgingly I might add, I guess I can tell you. The Council is looking to set up a recreational temple somewhere in the soothing wilderness that is known as Naboo. Right now inquiries are being sent out to all the different areas for a suitable location for a temple."

"So what does this have to do with you and Ahsoka?"

"We have the best rapport with Naboo and the government and that is why we have stayed, officially at least."

"And unofficially?"

"Obi-Wan requested an up in the Queens security cause she has been receiving threats and he knew that he and Anakin would be traveling and he wanted a couple of Force sensitives guarding the Queen, cause there is a darkness on the horizon."

Boss nodded, knowing full well that it was always good to have a Jedi on your side. He turned as he heard the unmistakable sound of the Arrow initiating its landing sequence. The Arrow landed in the hangar shortly afterward and Obi-Wan descended the ramp. Cierra bowed slightly and Boss immediately gave a salute. Obi-Wan came up to them and gave them a curt bow. After the formalities he hugged Cierra then grasped Boss' forearm as Boss grasped his. It was a gesture that had become their customary greeting between him and the commandos. He sighed inwardly as he realized that only he commenced with that greeting with them because Anakin was too focused on himself and Padmé that he didn't do anything else. As they walked out of the hangar Obi-Wan pushed the thoughts to the side for the moment.

"Sir, we have a situation about 30 klicks south of the town Feira." Boss informed

"That's a long way from here. What is happening?" Obi-Wan asked

"The research post in the town has recorded a dangerous decrease in the Tusk Cat population and when they reported it to us we found out it was poachers. We sent Sev, Scorch, Ahsoka, Narro, and a contingent of royal guards."

"Good have you heard anything?"

"Last I heard from Ahsoka, they were moving out to engage the camp. We should be hearing back from them anytime." Cierra interjected

Obi-Wan nodded as they entered his living quarters. Boss and Cierra took seats as Obi-Wan went to go retrieve something. He came back into the main living room carrying a silk pouch. He opened the pouch pulling out a piece of something.

"Sir, shouldn't we be headed to the war room?" Boss asked

"There is nothing we can do from here. They will contact us with any new information. So for now we wait." He responded

Boss nodded knowingly. He just didn't like sitting still when his men were out there putting their lives on the line and he was back here just sitting around twiddling his thumbs, literally. He watched Obi-Wan pull out a blaster pistol and set it down next to the piece of whatever. Boss looked at the pistol interestingly. It was an older, much bigger design. He looked at the design and tried to place it.

"It's an old mandalorian pistol." Obi-Wan stated

Boss watched him pull out a plasma tool and start to open the pistol.

"How old is old, sir?" Boss asked

"Since the rebuilding of the old Republic. The years after Revan and Malek."

Cierra let out a whistle as Boss just absorbed the information.

"So why do you have these things?" Boss asked

Obi-Wan had opened up the pistol and pulled out another piece of something. He had started to fuse the pieces together and was about to answer.

"Because they contain pieces of a holocron!" Cierra gasped

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes they do contain pieces of a holocron, and from the looks of it there are three pieces left out in the galaxy somewhere. And I have been tasked with finding them. That is why I found Revan's lightsaber all those years ago."

"How did that hilt hold the holocron piece?" she asked

"It didn't. The belt I found it in did. However there is something special about the focusing crystal of the lightsaber. It reacts to the places it is in. It draws off of the Force energy of the planet and the surroundings."

"What does that do?"

"It makes is so the actual saber is reactive to the Force around it. It is stronger in battle and weaker in times of peace. That was why Revan was so devastating in battle. His saber was stronger and well just more powerful."

* * *

Sev lined up several more shots and squeezed the trigger. _Where in sith hell were all these trandoshans coming from?_ He didn't have time to think. It had been long enough to where they had a general area on his location. Sev let out a low curse as trandoshan accelerated energy particles flew past him. He heard a trandoshan let out a loud scream and took his eyes off of the scope long enough to see Narro tearing at the throat of one and another already dead behind her. Sev smiled as he brough the scope up to his sightline and kept squeezing off rounds. He was keeping a mental tally of his shots so he would know when he had to reload. The amount o trandoshans coming out had slowed to a trickle. Only one or two coming out of the woodwork at a time. With Narro cleaning up the rest of the trandoshans Sev jumped down from his perch and started his search.

Ahsoka and the rest of the contingent burst through the foliage and into the camp, lightsaber ignited and guns brandished.

"Sev you shebs! Why you gotta take all the fun?" Scorch asked

"Cause they were shooting at me you Di'kut." Sev resbonded

"Boys boys, now is not the time. We need to search this camp cause trandoshans don't normally visit worlds like Naboo." Ahsoka interjected

"What does it look like I am doing?" Sev asked

"It looks like you got something stuck up your sheb." Scorch muttered

"What did you say?"

"Boys!" Ahsoka shouted

"Ma'am. We found something you might want to look at." A guard said

The arguing trio followed the guard into the main tent.

"What did you find Lieutenant?"

"A holorecording of a transmission that came through 17 standard days ago." The lieutenant said

"Three days before we think the poaching happened." Ahsoka muttered, "Play it."

The trio watched the recording. A feeling of dark foreboding fell across the group.

"Put a call in to Lord Kenobi. Inform him the Queen's life is in danger." Ahsoka said

"Yes commander." The Lieutenant said

"Also inform him that we have evidence that points to Viceroy Gunray as the one being behind it." Ahsoka orderd

Yes commander." He said as he ran out

**A/N: **Alright what is happening in the world of espionage? And what will they do with Anakin in another system. Join us next time for the next installment of Two Mercs, Two Sith, One Fight!

In other news I am signing my sefl up to be a beta reader if anyone is interested :D Just sayin'

Snakedoc44


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. PLAIN AND SIMPLE. (must plan hostile takeover)**  
**

**Authors Note:** Hello all, still trying to get into the swing of things once again. I have a definite general direction for the next few chapters and lets just say it's going to get hairy. With that I will leave this Author note and let you enjoy the next installment.

**Jedi Mast Misty Sman Esay: **Anakin is a funny cat. Here concludes the assassination attempt ends with a very interesting twist. Enjoy.

**Jedi Angel001: **Oh yeah. Anakin has an extreme amount to learn nowadays. Thank you for your continued reading

**Knives91: **You know I think I heard Canderous complaining as well. Ah well the Exile is always a possibility but I must say that Revan won't be making an appeareance in this fic. Possibly in a future one but not this one. It just doesn't truly fit my story plan. Who knows maybe I'll bring the Force ghost in. Enjoy the fight!

**Furionknight:** :D

Chapter 30

Anakin walked next to this woman who was now his mentor. His muscles were still sore from the beating he had received from Brianna earlier in the day. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that the famous, or maybe infamous, jedi exile was still alive. And with her was one of her most loyal students.

"Be careful of your thoughts." The exile said

"Yeah yeah yeah I know they betray me." Anakin sighed

"Not what I meant but ok."

"What is this place?"

"This is the Telos academy that hasn't been used for several millennia. The last time it was occupied by someone who isn't me was a millennia ago when the Jedi were in hiding throughout the galaxy. One of the surviving members of the Jedi council created this sanctuary to try and gather as much information about the sith as she could."

"What happened to her?"

"She gained way too much knowledge and fell to the calls of unlimited power and she disobeyed the Force's will. Ultimately I had to kill her because she had become to great a threat."

'How was she learning about the Sith?"

"Ancient Sith Holocrons. She studied them to try and learn of any weakness that the Sith might have had. In turn she fell away and I was forced to kill her. Why the interest?"

"If I am to stay here might as well learn some of the history behind this place. Did she have any students that she trained?"

"No."

"Then it isn't much of an academy."

"She had her ideas about students. She thought she could defeat the Sith all on her own, but in her quest for power she became one of them."

"How?"

"All in their quest for power, no matter how noble their primary intentions will eventually lose themselves to it and seek power for powers sake." She said

"I have no doubts about that."

"Then what do you have doubts about?"

"What?"

"What do you doubt? Or I guess I should say what do you fear?"

Anakin remained silent.

"Everyone fears something. No one is immune to fear."

"A Jedi knows no fear."

"Even a Jedi fears something. It is the good ones who admit their fear but are willing to admit that there are somethings that are out of their control. Fear is something that none of us are immune to but it is something we must accept. We are all mortal. We all fear something. What is it that you fear?"

"I fear not being strong enough to protect and save the ones I love."

"There are somethings that you can't control Anakin. Death is one of them."

Anakin's eyes twinkled, "You cheated death."

The Exile's eyes burned. Faster than Anakin could sense or react she held her lightsaber to Anakin's throat. "There is nothing I want more than to just die. Don't you ever doubt that. I disobeyed the Force and am now being punished for it. I have suffered for a millennia. You can't escape death. We all die sometime. Even I will."

Anakin sobered up, "I know its just I don't want to lose anyone."

Exile looked on sympathetically, "Death may happen. But you can always take a contingency to try and help them survive for a little longer."

"You have something in mind?"

"Sometimes the best counter to an assassin is another assassin right?"

"Yeah."

"So what if I told you there is a dormant assassin on Naboo watiting to be awakened?"

"Another immortal?"

"Yes and no. It is a droid that has been dormant for about two millennia waiting to be reactivated. "

Anakin looked confused, "Why would you tell me this?

"Enough talk. We have another lesson."

Anakin let out a groan.

* * *

"Your highness we have received a credible threat that there will be an assassination attempt against you soon." Ahsoka said over the hologram, "We are returning to Theed but the intel says that the attack will be happening within the next couple of hours. We won't be back in time, even with Sev's driving."

"Hey." Sev yelled

"Your Majesty we must get you into the bunker." Sabé advised

"There isn't enough time. We'll have to fight them off." Boss said, "Our nightmare scenario is happening."

Amidala looked to Obi-Wan.

"I agree with Boss on this one. Initiate the Decoy play. Boss, Fixer you stay with them. They never leave your sight. Panaka secure the palace. Cierra stay here in the throne room. Defend the Queen."

"What about you sir?" Boss asked

"I am going to get help." Obi-Wan answered

"Sir, reinforcements are too far out." Boss said

"Who said reinforcements were on the way, this is just another asset in the palace. You have your duty's. Protect the Queen."

With that Obi-Wan turned heel and left the throne room as he traveled to wherever floated his fancy.

"You heard him." Panaka said, "Lieutenant. Evacuate the building of all nonessentials. Tell them it is a training drill that has been ordered by the Queen."

Everyone left to do their ordered jobs. Panaka practically fled the room to try and organize what he could. Boss and Fixer followed the Queen's entourage into the private quarters. While many would be appalled by the fact that there were two men in the same room as they helped their mistress change, it had become a common occurance for them. Both men were respectful and watched through mirrors, and they were blocked by the changing barrier in the room. Both Boss and Fixer knew that while they had to be respectful they must watch every part of what was going on in this room.

Cierra searched the Force for any indication of this attack. The Force was eerily calm in this sense. It made Cierra all the much more uneasy. Out of nervous habit she channeled the Force into her body. She felt it flow through her head, chest, arms, and mechanical legs. It calmed her to know that the Force was flowing through her body. She was startled as the door opened. She grabbed her lightsaber and gripped it tightly. She was calmed when she saw only a little Astro unit carrying some snacks. The Queen must have ordered it before they went into this lockdown state. Cierra looked at it as it tooted several raspberries at her. She gave a small smile as the droid rolled right by her.

* * *

Obi-Wan entered what appeared to be an old conference room. For once looks were actually what they appeared to be. Well mostly. This room was built to hide an ancient secret. He walked over to where the sovereign would've been seated and pressed a button on the chair. A loud hiss was heard as a wall opposite of the chair opened up revealing a millennia old secret. Obi-Wan smiled as he looked at the familiar paint job charred by the years of carbon scoring.

He walked up to the old droid and stared. He reconnected a few old parts and wires allowing the droid to be moving around.

"Powering up. Systems check. System is running at 79.56% functionality. Interrogative: How long have I been deactivated?"

"A couple of millennia."

"Statement: I recognize you. You are Obi-Wan Kenobi. Interrogative: How is that possible if I have been deactivated for over a millennia?"

"Your master, Mairla has been updating you remotely with facial recognition so you don't shoot everybody on sight."

"Interrogative: Why wake me up at this time?"

"I need your help. There is going to be an assassination attempt on the Queen anytime. There is no way and armed assassin could get in, nor a sniper could take her out. How would you do it?"

"Statement: You meatbags are so unimaginative. You don't always need a blaster to kill. You are so fragile even the most innocuous of attempts could kill you. A little poison in the drink or food for example could kill instantaneously."

Obi-Wan's eyes opened, "Follow me."

"Compliance: Of course."

* * *

Boss and Fixer opened the door for a droid who was carrying the refreshments that neither remembered ordering.

"Your Highness, a droid is here carrying refreshments. It refuses to give them up to anyone except you. Says it is against its programming." Boss scoffed, "Is it ok?"

Padmé smiled as she caught the double meaning behind it, "Yes. Her highness is ok with it. As long as one of you escorts it back."

"Of course." Boss said as Fixer started back with the droid.

"Boss come in." he hear Obi-Wan say

"Boss here."

"Poison is threat. Don't let her drink or eat anything."

Boss dropped his hand from his helmet and grabbed his blaster. He just shot the droid. Everyone jumped. Fixer instantly grabbed his blaster and moved forward. Boss moved forward next to Fixer. Fixer bent down and inspected the droid. It was faint but he heard it.

"Everyone down!" he said as he jumped

Fixer jumped and covered Sabé with his body as Boss covered Padmé's body with his. The bomb was a small one but it was powerful enough. Boss looked around and saw there were just minimal injuries.

Boss was now glad about how they built this room. They built it to not let out any sound, even if it was a nuclear bomb. There was little damage to the room itself. Boss observed that it was supposed to be a pressure device to kill with the intense pressure generated in a small space. Obviously the bomb make knew what room the bomb was in. But they didn't know that the room had specific pressure release vents just for such an occasion.

"Well what do you know, Scorch actually came through on the design." Fixer said as he got up

"Yeah well it isn't over. We gotta move." Boss said, "Your Majesty. We can have a more defensible position in the throne room. Especially with Cierra in the same room."

They exited the room calmly and saw a smiling Cierra.

"You guys have a little fun while you are in there?" she asked

"Oh you know just your average day in the office." Padmé stated

Cierra grinned as they heard the throne room doors opening and saw Obi-Wan enter with a frightening looking droid.

"Everyone I would like you to meet shall we say an old friend. This is droid HK-47. He has assassination protocols that will prove to be invaluable later on." Obi-Wan said

"He's an assassin droid?" Padmé asked incredulously

"Yes. And a damn good one. He is good in a fight. He has also been programmed to protect the Queen." Obi-Wan said

"By you?"

"Statement: No by my master who has been uploading protocol all this time."

"So your job is to protect Her Highness?" Padmé asked

"Statement: No. My protocol is to protect you. As you are the rightful Queen."

"How did you know?"

"Facial recognition." Obi-Wan supplemented, "Even the best of decoys can't have the exact same face. HK do you have your protection protocols still in place."

"Statement: Yes meatbag. I have my protection protocols still in place…though I don't know why."

"Interesting." Obi-Wan commented, "Panaka."

"Panaka here." He responded

"No guards are to enter the throne room. I repeat no guards are to enter the throne room. This is an Alpha One code. Copy?"

"Panaka copies all. Alpha One code enacted."

"Ben do you really think that is necessary?" Sabé asked

"For what I am about to do next yes it is very necessary. HK memorize all faces in this room." Obi-Wan said

"Interrogative: I have done it already, but to what end?"

"Initiate assassination protocol Delta Tango Six Four Two."

"Proclaimed Glee: Of course. I would be glad to educate those who come on proper assassination protocols."

"Excellent." Obi-Wan said

"Panaka to Kenobi. Come in Kenobi." A voice crackled over the comm.

"Kenobi here."

"Sir, there has been a breach on the south wall. Several droids have breached the walls. I have to send guards but it is my belief that it is a diversion."

"Understood Panaka. Repel those droids. Obi-Wan out."

He looked to everyone in the room. He saw the determined faces to protect the soverign. They know what their duty is and how to do it. He saw everyone preparing to fight, to the death if it would be necessary. He looked to the newest addition and saw that HK had procured a Blaster rifle somewhere and had his vibroblade on his back. He looked to Boss and Fixer and saw that they were conversing with one another on a plan.

His musings were cut short as a warning blared through the Force. Both him and Cierra ignited their lightsabers and settled into a fighting stance. Green and Blue light filtered through the room as the lights in the throne room were dimmed. Cierra and Obi-Wan moved towards the southern wall and waited behind separate pillars. Boss and Fixer followed suit taking cover behind two other pillars. It was then that the fusion cutter could be heard cutting through the wall. All blasters were trained on the position.

"Statement: The probability that whoever these meatbags are will lead with a one or more flashbang is quite high." Hk stated

"He is right. Everyone turn around and close your eyes. Wait until after the bang and the effects have worn off then be ready to fight. Boss, Fixer, switch spots with us. Your helmets will protect you from the grenade, giving us the advantage."

The switch was done as the hole was being opened. As predicted three flashbangs followed. Boss, Fixer and HK were all immune to the effects of the flashbangs and immediately started firing. Obi-Wan isolated one of the flashbangs and used the Force to send it back through which it came. They heard the howl as the intruders felt the effects of the flashbangs. Several of the beings poured through the hole but instantly had to take some sort of cover as Boss and Fixer started firing. Obi-Wan and Cierra used the Force to counter the effects of the flashbang. Quickly they activated their lightsabers and entered the fray. Obi-Wan heard HK mutter something as he heard blaster fire erupt behind him. Cierra moved to the left as she took on two of the six intruders. The two fell back systematically making sure they stayed out of the lightsabers reach. Two others distracted Obi-Wan and drew him away. The final two stayed behind the cover of the initial hole they had created. They slowly forced Boss and Fixer back.

_Their drawing us away._ Obi-Wan told Cierra through the Force

_I know._ She responded

It was a few moments later that they both jumped back to the group and started to deflect the incoming fire. HK grabbed something off of his belt and chucked it into the original hole. Moments later an explosion was heard and both Jedi felt two presences in the Force flicker away. Both turned their attention to the other hostiles. They were good. Obi-Wan recognized them as Mandalorians. He could feel that Boss and Fixer were getting angrier at having Mandalorians attack them. They grabbed vibroswords that were near the throne and charged a pair of the hostiles.

They swung in tandem as they attacked. Boss and Fixer worked their way in between their targets and fought back to back. They had trained with Obi-Wan and Cierra and had learned how to fight like this. They knew the others moves before they could make it. Both Boss and Fixer moved quickly to finish the hostiles off. They both blocked a blow and stepped to their left crisscrossing their stances. They both plunged their blades into their opponents forming a picture perfect ending to the duel.

The other two tried to surprise the group as they rushed forward and tried to focus down their target. HK wasn't caught off guard as he poured a stream of blaster fire into the two hostiles. They two hostiles continued forward taking the punishment easily. Finally they fell down blasting. A final bolt clipped Yané in the side. She screamed as she fell. Saché and Eirtaé caught her and started tending to her wound. It wasn't that bad; it just hurt like hell.

Everyone took a deep breath as they surveyed the scene. It was over. Barely a few minutes later it was all over. They had survived. Padmé let out a smile as she exchanged a look with Sabé. Sabé started to return the smile before her face contorted in pain. She grabbed her midsection as she doubled over in pain.

"Obi-Wan! The baby!" She gasped

Obi-Wan froze. Everything slowed down as he heard his wife. He tried to reach out with the Force but found that his was completely covered by fear. They couldn't lose their baby. They just couldn't. He was only vaguely aware of what was happening around him as blackness threatened to consume his vision. He vaguely heard Cierra call his name. As he turned he gave a weary and delirious smile. Cierra frowned at him. Obi-Wan felt the blackness coming. He didn't fight it. He welcomed it. He fell into Cierra's powerful embrace unconscious.

**A/N: **Ohh i am so evil :) What is going to happen to Sabe and Obi-Wan? Will Anakin go ballistic when he hears of the attempt? Will he complete what he went to learn? What will happen next? Join us for the next installment of Two Mercs!

Snakedoc44


	32. Chapter 31

**Authors Note: **I know I have been out of it for a very long time. When I had planned to put this up originally my internet was down for a long time. Before it got fixed I went abroad in Austria for four months. The areas I went to had either terrible internet or no internet. I knew this before hand so I didn't take my computer with me. In fact the only technology I had was the satellite phone that I took with me in order to call my friends and family every few days. I returned a couple of weeks into the new year. I apologise profusely for the delay in putting this up, but because I went abroad my schooling got all screwed up and have had to go to several hearing like things in order to argue that I should be in certain classes and not in others. In other news I got through my brainstorming session and know exactly how I am going to end it, I am just trying to work towards that. Don't worry there is still a lot of action to come. (P.S. if you can't remember what happened before this chapter i suggest you reread the sniper attack in Theed. That will be coming up soon.)

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my readers, but three in particular have stuck through everything. Thank you Jedi Master Misty Sman-Easy, Knives91, and Jedi Angel001. You three have always been amazing readers. Thank you for continuing to read. I don't know if you are actually reading this now, but thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Star Wars, If I did, I wouldn't be writing this

Chapter 31

_ WAR! The Republic is at War. After the initial battle on Geonosis the Jedi now lead the army of the republic. There are heroes on both sides of the war. People championing for the side of the separatists fly to every planet in hopes of convincing them to join their cause in fighting the corrupt government._

_ The fighting is brutal. Often leaving much of the population in desperation as the battles ravage their planet. Many Senators and Leaders continue to look for a way to end this conflict peacefully and put a stop to the bloodshed. _

* * *

Ahsoka stepped up to a friend. Both stared out at stars as fighters raced throughout space. The battle was over but there were still pockets of resistance throughout. Ahsoka smiled as she gave her friend the once over.

"You wanna stop reading my mind." The friend asked

"Sorry, but it is hard not to when you project your thoughts like that."

"I do look terrible though."

Ahsoka chuckled, "I don't know girl. You look pretty sexy to me."

The redhead let herself laugh, "You have to say that."

"Have you seen the clones look at ya though. They like you."

"I am one of the only females they actually get to see."

"And you are practically one of them."

"What?"

"Well you aren't a Jedi but you are still a crazy fighter. They would follow to the gates of Sith Hell if you asked them to. They respect you. The fact that they all have a crush on you is just a plus."

The redhead nodded and remained silent. Ahsoka noticed that her demeanor had changed.

"What happened down there?" Ahsoka asked

"I lost two good men today. It was an unnecessary risk."

"Boss didn't say it was unnecessary."

"I pushed them too hard. Father wanted the target taken out by midnight. I should've pushed it back just an hour. That would've given us adequate reconnaissance. It was my mistake."

"And one that you will learn from girl."

They fell into a silence once again.

"I just have one question: why was Boss with you?"

"Tiger was in the medbay because of an eye infection."

Ahsoka cringed, "Bet he wasn't happy. Couldn't be protecting his little sister."

"Were just one big happy family aren't we." The redhead quiped

"Don't you know it." Cierra said as she and a clone walked up to the pair, "Obi-Wan says that the last of the resistance has been taken out."

"Well, we can leave this Force forsaken piece of land behind. Hopefully for good." The redhead muttered

"Now Sera none of that. The locals actually like their home." Cierra scolded lightly

"One has to wonder why." Sera responded

"I don't know how you Jedi do it but I am with Cobra on this one."

"Thanks Rex. At least someone appreciates me." Sera stated, "Come on Rex, let's go see if we can bust Tiger out of the Medbay."

Sera and Rex left to go to the medbay. Cierra stepped up next to her Padawan and a comforting silence feel between them.

"Your 18th-life day is coming up in a few months." Cierra stated, "Anything you want?"

"Peace." Ahsoka answered

"You my young Padawan are wise beyond your years. However, that is not something I can give you."

"I don't need anything else though."

"True but is there something you want."

Ahsoka fingered the necklace that Obi-Wan had given her just before the outbreak of the war four months prior. She shook her head as she stepped away from the window. Cierra watched her walk away. Seconds after she did a clone walked up to her.

"Ma'am, General Kenobi is hailing you."

"Thank you." Cierra responded

Cierra walked over to the holoprojector and accepted the call.

"Cierra we are ready to move out."

"Good. We'll give the signal to jump to lightspeed when we are ready. Just a few more issues."

"Understood."

"Have you heard from Sabé yet?"

"Yep, I have several messages to respond to. She is still complaining that I am not home enough to visit with our son."

"I am sorry that you are going to miss it."

"Yes so am I. But duty calls."

"Make sure you buy her something nice before you get home."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Agreed. Speaking of gifts, isn't it Ahsoka's life day here in a few months?"

"Three months. And yes it is. I have been thinking about what to get her, but she isn't helping me. However, I will say that the necklace you gave her is one of her most treasured possessions. I don't know what I could giver her."

"Have you thought about maybe giving her a Force Stone?"

"I have thought about it, but I would have to find one first."

"True, but it is just a thought."

"I think I might have to start looking a bit harder now. Well looks like we are ready to get underway. We will see you on the other side."

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you General."

The transmission was closed and she felt the familiar rumbles vibrate the ship as it jumped to lightspeed. Cierra felt the weariness of battles weighing her down. She needed to meditate and sleep.

"Admiral, I am retiring to my quarters. Ring if you need me."

"Of course General."

* * *

Ahsoka sat in her quarters meditating. She felt her mind wandering to the assassination attempt on Padmé nearly eight months prior. She wrenched it away from that but the Force continued to call her to that memory. She didn't want to relive that day but she allowed the Force to take her wherever. Ahsoka found herself watching the assassination attempt like a spirit in the air. She saw the fight between them hostiles and the Queen's contingency. Then just as quickly she found herself watching Obi-Wan in the hospital. She watched the doctor come out and deliver some news. She watched Kenobi jump up with joy and rush into hospital room.

The Force took her back to the start of the war. Geonosis. She saw herself, Cierra, and Sera all tied to the poles. She could feel the anger rolling off of Sera as the animals came out of their gates. She was awed about how Sera moved around in such a limited space. Some how the Acklay had locked onto her. She used its huge pincer claws to the snap the chains. As soon as that happened the vision changed to the massacre that was the opening battle. She saw both Obi-Wan and Anakin separated from the main group fighting back to back. A massive pile of dead droids all around them. They were working extremely well together and nothing seemed even close to touching them.

Slowly, the numbers of the Jedi were worn down until the remaining Jedi were surrounded. She looked up in the sky as Master Yoda arrived with the Calvary. She watched as Delta Squad jumped out first and led the charge taking down anything and everything that was in reach. She saw Delta Squad get into Obi-Wan and Anakin's gunship while herself, Cierra, and Sera got into another. She saw the shell that hit their gunship tossing Sera and a clone out into the dunes behind enemy lines straight into the fight. Ahsoka felt the pain radiating from everyone on that gunship as the flak was too thick for them to go back. All they could do was continue with their mission. She remembered her gunship landing next to Obi-Wan's and Anakin's. Delta Squad was immediately out and ready for a fight. Ahsoka and Cierra joined them but Obi-Wan and Anakin didn't.

"We're going after Dooku." Obi-Wan stated

Cierra nodded in agreement. They watched the gunships take off leaving them in the fight. They were tasked to take out a droid factory underground to help turn the tide of the battle. They infiltrated the factory with ease, but none let their guard down. Fixer pulled up the map of the factory to show the plan.

"There are two power pylons that we must take out in order to completely cripple the system." Fixer said

"Let's move it Delta's." Boss ordered

The four soldiers and two Jedi started to make their way through the factory. The ominous sounds of the battle above echoed throughout the underground chambers. Cierra immersed herself into the Force. She felt all of the ebbs and flows as the Force spoke to her. She grabbed one of her lightsabers. Ahsoka followed suit but connected her two together forming a saber staff.

"We got bugs. Lots of them." Cierra whispered, "You guys go after the objectives. We'll hold them off. Rendezvous at point lima. Go!"

Delta squad broke off and continued down the halls. Cierra and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers as the screams of the Geonosian's echoed throughout the halls. Ahsoka immersed herself into the will of the Force. Ahsoka allowed her own will to merge with the Force's. She felt her master's presence join her own in the Force. They were the perfect duo, Master and Apprentice. They continued to fight the Geonosians, holding down the chokepoint. If they could hold it long enough then Delta Squad would be able to finish their assignment. Ahsoka felt herself delve further into the Force as she opened herself to join with Cierra. She fought with a tenacity few could muster. She had just started her training in Vapaad with Master Windu. Cierra felt more than saw Windu's teaching eminate from her Padawan. Cierra moved herself in such away that allowed Ahsoka the most room possible for her to maneuver and jump around. Ahsoka was so deep in the Force she was having a near out of body experience. The Force had complete control of her body, and that was the way it needed to be. Cierra joined her Force essence with Ahsoka and together the Force allowed them to be the perfect pair.

The Geonosians kept attacking, trying to break the impenetrable wall that was Master and Apprentice. All they knew was that they had to protect the factory. That was their one goal. Their one objective. And so they swarmed. They swarmed with no real tactic seeming to just want to overwhelm their opponents.

Ahsoka remembered that it only seemed like a few moments before the signal from her comlink. She didn't even hear the shudders of the power pylons going down. It was only then that she realized that the Geonosians were also retreating. She looked over to her Master and saw that she looked exhausted. Ahsoka knew she probably looked the same. However, they weren't done yet. They had to still link up with the Delta's at the rendezevous.

Ahsoka could remember the fighting distinctly, but the Force, showed her a different vision. It took her to Sera, and the clone that had fallen out with her. She called out to them to wake up. She knew that since it was a vision they wouldn't be able to hear her. A few moments later they stirred. Ahsoka saw them get up and start their trek to wherever. Sh saw that the clone as badly injured. She could make out that he wanted her to just leave him. Ahsoka saw her argue with the clone, and quite literally slap some sense into him. She watched as the clone finally realized that he wasn't going to die that day, at least not if Sera could help it.

The vision swirled around her; Ahsoka felt the currents of the Force shifting. The vision shifted. She saw a volcanic planet. There was a man there who Ahsoka felt she should recognize, but couldn't. The hood blocked hs face and the aura was shrouded in darkness. There was a dark wall that surrounded him. The Force pulled away from Ahsoka as she exited her meditation. Ahsoka felt mentally drained. It was while she was trying to reflect on what she had seen she felt Obi-Wan's mind brush across their bond.

_"What is it young one?"_

_ "I had a strange vision, General." _

_ "Show me."_

Ahsoka brought what she had seen to the front of her mind. Obi-Wan saw it and she could feel the frown forming on his face.

_"Obi-Wan, what does it mean?"_

_ "I am not sure. Do not dwell on it for too long. And when we arrive on Coruscant we will talk to Masters Yoda and Windu. See what they have to say about it."_

_ "Yes Master."_

_ "I am not your Master young one."_

Ahsoka knew there was no rebuke in what he had said, _"I know. I'll see you when we land."_

_ "Get some rest." _

The contact between the two of them was broken off. Ahsoka then felt the Force swirling around her. She realized that Obi-Wan was giving her some energy. She sent him her thanks as she moved to go visit some friends.

* * *

Sera and Rex walked through the halls of the Venator class cruiser. There was a familiarity about them that not many understood. Sera looked at the troopers as they gave their CO's a wide birth. Rex caught on to what she as looking at and chuckled.

"Quite a few shinies here Cobra."

"It has been a long three years. Dad says the war seems to be winding down, but they Seps could still drag it out for a long time."

"Is Amidala still working for a peaceful end to this conflict?"

"I believe so. Ever since Anakin was called to the Chancelor's office I haven't heard much of what is happening with Amidala. Dad tryis to keep me out of it as much as he possibly can. Says there is too much of a dark presence surrounding Anakin."

"I don't like how much time he spends with Palpatine."

"No one does. Except Palpatine."

Rex chuclked. They walked into the med-bay to see Tiger terrorizing a medic. Thankfully the medic seemed to be taking it in stride as he just chuckled as he walked away. Cobra and Rex strode up to the bed and approached Tiger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tiger growled

Sera plopped down on the bed next to him and touched his shoulder, "Man, you definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or was your blaster just a bit too hard this morning?"

Tiger blushed furiously and threw a punch at Sera. She caught it easily. After a tense moment of silence the trio started laughing. Many of the troopers in the sick bay cocked their eyebrows at the sight of three of their commanders so laid back.

"Careful their Tiger, Cobra has quite a bite." Rex said

"Don't I know it. Thanks for look after her for me." Tiger told him

"I am right here guys, and last time I checked I can take care of myself."

Tiger looked over to her, and hehad to admit to himself that she looked extremely imposing. She wore a Mark III Katarn class armor system, with a night ops paint job. A modified DC-17 hung on her left hip. The thing that Tiger loved the most about her armor was the fact that it was…retractable. The armor itself could fold in on itself in key areas.

Tiger chuckled just a bit, "I know you can, but the General told me to watch after you, and I'll be damned if I don't do that."

"So you are just worried cause the General asked you to be? Is that it?" she asked

"That isn't fair. You know that isn't true." Tiger said

Sera smiled revealing the fact that she was just teasing the clone. She looked at her gauntlet reading a message as it came in. She pat Tiger's shoulder one last time before she got up and left the two brothers

"When are you going to learn man?" Rex asked

"I don't know man. There is just something about her that always throws me off."

Rex rolled his eyes, "Listen dude, you gotta get your head on straight."

Tiger didn't respond. The brothers just left it there, as Rex also left the medbay leaving Tiger to his own musings. He just wanted to get outta there. He was an ARC for Force sake, he shouldn't be sidelined with something so trivial. He growled as he laid his head back down. He looked around at the brothers that were sidelined in the medbay as he was. Thinking back to a conversation he had with Sera, he got up out of his bed and started to make the rounds. That day he visited each of his brothers that was with him in his wing.

* * *

Cierra entered her room after a few detours and stripped herself of her armor that she wore. Many Jedi looked down on her because she wore the armor from the days of the old civil war from so many years ago. But to her it felt right. Many Jedi felt that they were just peace keepers and not warriors. That is why Cierra decided to wear the armor of old. She wanted to remind her fellow Jedi that they were warriors, defenders of the peace. Not just keepers of it.

However, it was moments like these were she had possibly chosen a different path in her life. There was so much loss of life in the last few months. Cierra felt her shoulder hang heavy as she stepped into her private shower. It was moments like these where she cursed her ability to feel the Force. It was always painful.

She vaguely felt the presence of her apprentice step into her room. She heard he door to the small bathroom open. She felt the blast of cold air as the door to the shower was opened and Ahsoka stepped in to join her Master. It had become something of a ritual for them. After a particular hard and long fought battle they would find comfort in each others presence. It was nothing sexual or romantic by any means. It was just two friends comforting each other. Ahsoka ran sent comforting waves through the Force and took some of her Master's burden away from her. As they both stood under the spray of water letting it wash away the grime and muck from the months of battle both of them felt the weight seem to lift away. After a time they stepped out of the shower, put on some loose fitting clothes and just laid on Cierra's bed enjoying the company.

Ahsoka felt the tension in her Master. She pushed Cierra over to lie on her stomach. She tugged Cierra's shirt off and began kneading the muscle's in Cierra's back in a deep relaxing massage. Ahsoka opened up the bond between them to just let their emotions flow between one another. Cierra was finally able to relax after a time and sent her thanks to Ahsoka. Ahsoka gracefully exited through the door that connected their two rooms together.

Cierra continued to lie on her stomach. She thanked the Force for the bond that she shared with Ahsoka. They were not just Master and Apprentice. They were sisters in the truest sense of the word. When one was down, there was always another to pick her right back up. There was always another person to learn from. And it was moments like this that Cierra truly cherished. It was moments where the sisterly love truly flowed between them. It was the little things like the comfort in the massage. Cierra fell asleep, thanking the Force for bringing her padawan, her sister, into her life.

* * *

As the ships exited hyperspace Cierra stared at Coruscant. She looked out to the _Black Fire._ It was the capital ship of the fleet that she commanded with Obi-Wan. It was a ship with enough firepower to take three CIS capital ships head on and possibly come out the victor. It was the Prototype of the new Victory Class cruisers. Only a few were in use throughout the Republic Navy. Cierra smiled as she looked down at her own cruiser. It was also a prototype cruiser christened the _Refining Fire_.

Her attention turned to her Padawan as Ahsoka joined her on the Bridge. Soon afterwards Sera, Rex and Tiger, step up behind them. The Fleet moved into orbit around Coruscant. And so started their month of leave time. Cierra looked around at the command staff that surrounded them. She knew most of them would stay either on the ship or on Coruscant. However, some of them were lucky enough tohave found someone outside of the war. Cierra smiled as she thought about returnng to Naboo. She wanted to see her friends once again. But she knew she had something to take care of first. The Gunships loaded up with troops and streamed down to the surface of the planet. Many of the troops went to the barracks to visit with the rest of their brothers on Coruscant. The gunship carrying Sera. Ahsoka, Cierra, Tiger, and Rex landed in the Jedi Temple hangar next to Obi-Wan's fighter. Everyone stepped off the gunship to find Obi-Wan standing smug next to his fighter with Delta Squad.

"Took all y'all long enough." He smiled

"You excited to go see your wife?" Cierra asked

"You have no idea. But I have some stuff that I have to do before I can leave for Naboo." He said

Cierra cocked her eyebrow his statement. She watched her Padawan walk over to Obi-Wan and take his pro-offered arm. Sera, Tiger, and Rex took off after them. Cierra looked to Delta squad.

"Guys ready to head back home?"

Boss nodded as he stepped towards the transport. Cierra laughed as the rest of Delta squad moved up the ramp of the transport. Cierra moved to join them. She walked through the transport to the cockpit. Seeing Fixer was already completeling the pre-takeoff check she sat down in the pilots chair. The take off went smooth and they were in hyperspace soon enough. Fixer leaned back in his chair.

"You should go back and talk to the boys." Fixer said

"I didn't think they liked be all that much." She teased

"They all like you. There just a bit different in how they express it."

"You don't say. Scorch's idea of showin a girl a good time is a good explosion, while Sev's is a good hunt."

Fixer chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. She was right, but even though she teased the members of Delta Squad he knew that she loved them as brothers. Cierra leaned back in her chair for a moment before she got up and walked to the main room to join Delta Squad. As she walked into the room she found Scorch and Sev engaged in their usual banter. They were trying to figre out who got more kills in the last few engagements. Cierra rolled her eyes as she walked past them and sat down next to Boss.

"What's the word Cobra?"

"Nothing much. Fixer has relegated himself to the piloting of this ship. He essentially kicked me out of the cockpit saying I need to spend more time with you guys."

"You hearing this Sev? Fixer actually cares! I am so touched." Scorch said

"I don't believe this for a second." Sev stated

"That's your problem big guy. You have these trust issues that really hinder everything you do."

"Trust issues?" Sev asked

"Yeah trust issues…"

Cierra smiled as the familiar banter continued on. These guys reminded her of Ob-Wan and Anakin. Their banter could continue for hours on end without an end in sight. There was a familiarity about it that soothed Cierra. It was just the fact that two men knew each other enough to just talk with so familiarity that comforted her. It reminded her of herself and Ahsoka. There was just something about the fact that two people could have no secrets between them. It was an idea that she cherished. Maybe she was just a hopeless romantic at heart. She could feel change on the horizon. Which way the change was going to fall was unknown to her. The Force had no clear path set. There were still too many variables at play. Anakin being the biggest one.


	33. Chapter 32

**Authors Note:** HOLY ****! This story is already at 165 pages I never would've quessed that it would've extended this far. Any way we are nearing the end but we have about 50 more pages to go. The next upload will not be until around Easter time because of Midterms, essays, and projects of the like. Anyway I hope you all enjoy. (I still don't own Star Wars)

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay:** My time in Austria was amazing. I hope to go back there someday. And don't worry about being slow to review. I will always enjoy it. (Oh and that quote you have on your profile is from the T.V. show Numbers. Colby says it I am a nerd and I love that show)

**Jedi Angel001:** Resting is a good thing. Anakin behaving himself? Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see

**Knives91: ** I love writing Sera. She is so much fun and I love the interaction between her and Ahsoka. The next chapter (not this one) is going to have some good stuff in it

**Brooklynturtle: **First off sweet name. Second off Readhead not Ginger (she's a chick not a dude) Her name is Sera (or Cobra to the troops) Her dad is a little bit harder to explain. Some will be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 32

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked to Yoda's private room. Before they could even knock or make their presence known the door to his room opened. As they entered they felt the Force swirl around them. But it didn't hold any anxiety or tension. It was comforting, reinvigorating.

"Waiting for you, I have been" Yoda greeted the pair, "Many questions you two have. But first we eat."

Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka wrinkled their nose. They had both experienced what Yoda's gruel was, and it wasn't pleasant. They did have to admit that it was better than some of the military food that they received on occasion. Obi-Wan winced when he thought about the time Anakin's idea of dinner was the bugs he found on the ground. With that memory in mind he gladly accepted Yoda's gruel. Ahsoka stifled a chuckle as the memory leaked across their bond.

"Somethng funny there is? Hmmm?" Yoda asked

"Oh just a few old memories, Master." Ahsoka answered

"Good for the soul, laughter is. But explain to me what you will."

Ahsoka opened up her mind and recalled the vision to the forefront of her mind. Yoda wached the entirety of the vision with great interest. As it ended he had already started it over in his mind. For what seemed like hours no one spoke as Yoda mulled over what he had seen.

"A familiarity there is with this person. Any ideas have you?"

"No." Ahsoka answered, "The presence in the Force is shrouded in darkness similar to the darkness that shrouds Palpatine."

Obi-Wan frowned as he sensed what Ahsoka was sensing. Yoda directed them away from the darkness and more to the surroundings of the planet. If they could figure out the planet maybe they could crack the rest of the vision. The planet was burned in their memories, but none of them knew what planet that was. It might be an entire volcanic planet or just a volcanic region. That left way too many options for them to consider. After searching the vision for anything they continued to talk about everything.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had developed a close relationship with the Grand Master over the past couple of years. He had guided them in the development of their bond and helped them through some pretty tough times during the war. It was in this time that Yoda continued to help them through this bond. He helped them undersand the bond and what it meant for them.

Through his teachings they realized that the bond was strengthened in times of battle, and weakened in times of inaction. They found that it functioned similar to a Master-Padawan bond. They both found that it was an interesting feeling to have all this acting so similar to another bond they both had.

It was while all three of them sat there that they all felt the rumblings in the Force. It hit all of them with such a force that it nearly barreled them over.

"Sera." Obi-Wan gasped

Yoda closed his eyes as he searched the Force for answers, "Judgement has started. A decision she will soon face."

All three had solemn looks come over them as they pondered what this could mean in the near future.

* * *

Mairla puled her cloak tighter as she walked up the familiar steps. It had been several millennia since she had been to this planet, much less the building she walked up to now. She once swore she would never set foot in this place ever again. But now the Force called her to it once again. Masking her presence with the Force she climbed the steps to the Jedi Temple. She grabbed one of the lightsabers that hung on her belt and clung to it like a lifeline. The situation was eerily similar to when she last came to the temple. Although the last time she was here, she had several Sith Lords following her into battle. The echoes of that battle lingered in her mind. She shuddered as she remembered the slaughter.

Mairla spotted the woman who she needed to speak to. The red hair made it hard for Mairla to miss her. Mairla also didn't miss the fact that there were two soldiers following the red head as well. Mairla sighed as she followed the trio at a distance. She continued to cloak herself and stuck to the shadows as she moved through the temple. She followed the two of them into one of the temple training areas. Still sticking to the shadows she watched them for a long time.

"You don't have to hide anymore." Sera called out

Mairla shuddered as she realized she wasn't as invisible as she hoped. She stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"You have always been one of the few who could sense me no matter what." Mairla complimented

"It's a gift." Sera started

"And a curse."

"Why have you secluded yourself again? That isn't the way to earn the favor of the Force. But you know that don't you? So why? Is it because of Obi-Wan? Because of what he did for me?"

"I am grateful for what Ben has given you. Because he gave you what I could not?"

"Why couldn't you? Why?"

Mairla couldn't look her in the eye.

"Why couldn't you give your own daughter some comfort? Why? My own mother!" Sera cried

Mairla felt the tears start to sting her eyes.

"WHY? MOM, WHY?" Sera shouted

"Because I LOVE YOU!" Mairla shouted back

Sera stood there shocked.

"Because I couldn't see you go through the same torture that I go through everyday! Because I couldn't live with myself if I put you through what I go through. But most importantly, I love you too much for you to suffer because of my mistakes."

Mairla didn't hold back any longer she fell to her knees and wept. Sera just stood there. She was in shock at what she had just been told.

"I am sorry for what I did. But at the time I thought it was the right thing to do. That is why I told Obi-Wan where to find you. I knew he could provide you with the father figure that you needed. Force knows you weren't going to get any role model out of me. I am so sorry for the pain I put you through. I thought at the time I was protecting you, but only now do I realize that I was sentencing you to a worse fate than if I had raised you myself. I am truly sorry."

Sera forced her body to move as she knelt by her weeping mother. She pulled her mother into a calm embrace, "I know that you are sorry mother, I can't say that I don't understand because I do. I know why you did what you did. And as such you protected me from the brunt of it. I forgave you a long time ago. I should say I am sorry, because I put you through so much by not acknowledging the fact that I have forgiven you."

"Obi-wan really has rubbed off on you now, hasn't he." Mairla said between sobs

Sera smiled, "I am glad he is in my life. He truly is the father I always wanted. But Sabé could never replace the position you have in my life. You are my mother, and while I may not understand al of your reasoning, I can understand that you thought you were doing the best."

"Had maybe I just raised you then we could've worked through this punishment together. But since I let you go we had to suffer centuries apart. I am so sorry for that."

"I forgive you."

Mother and Daughter stayed like that for a long time. Emotion that had been pent up for centuries was finally being let go as both women forgave the other for the suffering that they endured. As they calmed down, Mairla looked to her daughter and smiled.

"That was long overdue." She said softly

"Most of the stuff between us is always long overdue." Sera responded

Mairla held out the hilt she was still cluching in her hand, "I know you lost this a while back. I found it for you. But could never force myself to give it back to you."

Sera closed her mothers fingers back around the hilt, "I can't touch the Force any longer. It is a part of my punishment for my deeds."

The Jedi Exile refused to take it back, "As true as that is you are going to need it before all of this is over."

Sera acquiesced and took the hilt from her mother. Realizing that she had accomplished what she set out to do she got up and started away.

"Where are you going to go?" Sera asked

"To where it all began for us." Mairla answered

"Naboo?"

"Naboo."

With that single word, the Jedi Exile faded into the darkness as she fled the place she once conquered, and the place that she once called home. Sera stared after her for a long time, until the opening of the door caught her attention. She forced her eyes to acknowledge who had entered the training stall. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Yoda filtered through. Obi-Wan was the first to approach her.

"My Mother was here. She gave me this." Sera explained as she held out the hilt, "I don't know what to do Father. I just don't know."

"Trust your instincts. They won't lead you astray." Obi-Wan said, "And I am not your real Father."

"No, but you are the closest thing I have ever had to a Father. And I may be hundreds of years old, but I am still just a young kid in need of guidance."

"Guidance you soon shall have, Young one." Yoda stated, "But first a meeting has been called. Your presences I have requested. Come. Come. To the Council chambers we must go.

* * *

It was an interesting sight to see the group walking through the temple. It was a conglomerate of a revered Jedi Master, a Senior Padawan, a mercenary, two clones, and a warrior (for a lack of better description). As the Jedi Master, Yoda led the group. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan flanked him on either side. Behind them in a row stood, Sera, Tiger, and Rex. The small group walked through the halls of the temple as they made their way to Council Chambers. It was there that they ran into Council Members Mace Windu and Shaak Ti. They fell into step with the group as they all made their way to the council chambers.

As all of the Council Members took their seats there was murmurings through the Force as many members questioned what the group was doing there. Yoda and Windu let the murmurings continue as the meeting was called to order. In a brief conversation before the meeting Windu and Yoda agreed that Ahsoka's vision would not come up in this meeting, not until they understood some things at the moment. They had agreed though to talk of the growing darkness that was surrounding everything. Mace Windu sent an order through the Force and instantly the room quieted.

"Discuss we must the intel discovered on the last campaign. Major, Commander, Captain, your report you will give." Yoda started

Sera, Tiger and Rex all stepped up to the center of the room, however, Tiger let Sera and Rex take the lead.

"On our last campaign we recovered some intelligence that the Seps are thinking of assaulting the interior." Rex started

"They wouldn't do something so bold." Master Jill stated

"They would if they are getting desparate. Which they very well might be. With our troops moving through the Hutt's spacelanes we have the mobility that they don't. They have won a few campaigns recently, however they have lost more than they have won. If they strike at the interior they could cause for an outcry to settle for peace." Sera explained

"The chancellor would never allow that." Ki-Adi stated

"It doesn't matter if he would allow it or not. Even though the Senate has no real power, the people do. If the outcry is large enough they can oust the chancellor. And Palpatine doesn't want that."

"And the Separatists don't necessarily need to win. They just want to become a legal entity. If they can settle then they can rebuild and fight off any overtake by the Republic in the future. They are trying to buy for time." Tiger stated

Tiger's words sunk in as the Council seemed to realize for the first time that Tiger was right. The Republic was the entity that needed to win the war. The council mulled over those words.

"Was there any other intel?" Master Windu asked

"It seems that they want to hit a base planet. Possibly a mid-rim planet like Naboo or Bimmisaari, or perhaps an outer rim planet like Tythe." Rex informed

"Can't you be more specific?" Jill asked

"I am sorry Master but we can't. There was no real specific information on where they would next attack. If I had to speculate I would say an outer rim planet in order to give them positioning for a future attack. Tythe is such a strategic planet, position wise, that I don't understand why they would attack the mid-rim." Tiger said

The Council seemed to agree with Tiger's assessment. There was some argument about what to do with the information, though. Some wanted to reinforce Tythe right away. However, many of the council members wanted to keep a fleet on standby, and ready to move out if Tythe was attacked. Mainly because they weren't completely sure that the Separatists would attack Tythe.

"On standby to respond, a fleet will be." Yoda ended

"Agreed." Master Windu said

"Now we have to talk about the matter of Skywalker." Jill stated

Obi-Wan moved from his position on the side, "What is there to discuss? He is no Jedi."

"He must be separated from Palpatine." Ki-Adi stated cooly

"While I agree with you, and I don't like Palpatine's influence on Anakin. There is nothing we can do to stop them. The Chancelor has requested that Anakin serve as a Military Advisor. If he was a jedi then it would be different. But as some of you have stated over the past years, he isn't a Jedi."

The council stood in relative shock.

"The Chancellor is surrounded by the Dark Side. His influence on Anakin is not healthy for the boy. There must be something that you can do." Shaak Ti pleaded

"I will talk to him when I arrive on Naboo. But I can't force him to do anything that he doesn't want to do. He is his own person after all." Obi-Wan stated

"That is all we ask." Mace agreed, "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone started to file out. Only Masters Windu and Yoda stayed seated.

"Padawan Tano. Will you stay a moment?" Windu asked

Ahsoka stayed behind then moved to the center of the Council chambers to face both Yoda and Windu.

"What are the rumors flying around about the changing of the code?" Windu asked

"Many of the padawans believe that they are just rumors without a grain of truth to them. They don't believe it." Ahsoka said

"Explain, you will." Yoda said

"In my digging I found that there is a contingent of Masters and Knights who wish to see the code not changed. They have been working overtime to quell the rumors that are flying." Ahsoka stated

"What is your opinion of the mood?" Windu asked

"If you could get enough of the support of the council and actually open up with your intentions, then I am sure you could get a majority of the support for this cause."

"Act now you are saying?" Yoda said

"Yesterday I would have said that it is now or never. However, in my meditation the Force was ambivalent. She told me to wait but not why. Something is happening. Something big." Ahsoka said

She looked like she wanted to say more. Yoda and Windu didn't speak as they let her center her feelings.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi." Ahsoka said

"Yes. The Darkness moves in strange ways." Yoda said

"I also don't think we should send away all the initiates that aren't chosen." Ahsoka continued

Windu and Yoda's eyes both widened at Ahsoka's claim.

"Please explain." Windu said

"If there is a plot to overthrow the Jedi, we are going to need all the help we can get. Every week our numbers thin because of casualties and because of the number of prospects that we send away. We need to keep those prospects here and bring back the Temple Defender position. Both here and Naboo."

"Agree with young Tano I do." Yoda said

"As do I. We will implement this immediately. Master Drallig should be able to start this right away." Master Windu said, "Thank you for your candidness."

Ahsoka bowed then left the two Masters to their own musings.

"She is powerful in the Force." Windu murmured

"Powerful she is indeed." Yoda agreed

"She is Mastering Vaapad quite rapidly. I didn't think that was even possible."

"Like her Master she is. A master of of the blade she will be. Surpass myself she will." Yoda said

"I see her becoming a powerful Jedi. But she doesn't seek power." Windu mused

"For that reason, powerful she already is."


	34. Chapter 33

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Thank you all for your patience. Life kinda sucks right know and these are the first to go when it all hits the fan. Also I have started a new fic because this one is wrapping up pretty soon. I know it is sad, but it also fills my heart with joy to know that this is coming to an end. However I must say that Anakin is becoming a definite pain to write. I just don't know how this will interact with everything, that is the one darned thing in the entire story that I didn't consider. GRRR. Anyway. I am sorry for he long wait and the short chapter. Anyway Enjoy!

Chapter 33

Cierra smiled as she listened to the men bicker back and forth. It was so nice to just listen to the familiarity of the talk.

"So let me get this straight. Because I prefer to look through a scope and squeeze the trigger, rather than bonsai charge with explosions everywhere, I have trust issues? That doesn't make any sense." Sev said

"No no no. You aren't getting what I am saying. You have trust issues because you refuse to trust those around you tothepoint that you have to peer through a scope a long ways away. You refuse to trust those around you to not get you killed. In that aspect you have trust issues."

Cierra chuckled. Their banter had been going off and on for most of the trip. Sev and Scorch had been arguing about crazy things throughout the trip to Naboo. Cierra found it relatively relaxing, though she knew that most people wouldn't. to most people it would be as annoying as hell. Good thing she wasn't most people.

"You both are going to have some serious issues here in a minute if you don't shut up." Boss growled.

"Awww come on Boss. You know we are just trying to pass the time." Scorch argued

"Then play a game."

"I thought we were doing that." Scorch mumbled

A computer beeped next to Cierra, "Coming up on Naboo. We will be in atmosphere next couple of minutes. Padmé will be there to meet us. She wants an update on the war."

The three commandos moved as the ship exited hyperspace. It was like clockwork as they worked. Cierra checked her lightsabers and put her cloak on. Boss glanced at her and saw that she looked like a standard Jedi. He chuckled at the thought. Cierra was anything but standard. The mechanical legs and the pure ferocity that radiated from her undercutted the stoic Jedi persona.

As the ship made it's final approach they all gathered near the ramp. As soon as the ship was completely shut down Fixer joined them. As soon as he did Cierra lowered the ramp and as they descended the Royal House of Naboo met them. The entourage bowed respectfully to the monarch. With the politics out of the way Padmé moved forward and embraced her friend.

"Welcome back." She greeted

"It feels good to be out of the war for now." Cierra greeted

"I can only imagine, but I am afraid I have to ask you some questions about the war."

"Don't ask Delta and you should be ok."

Padmé chuckled at the little jibe, "I am sure they have plenty of stories to tell their children one of these days."

"They most definitely will. I will join you and indulge your questions. The Delta's can move along. They deserve the break."

"Agreed."

Delta's respectfully moved out of the group and left. Padmé led the entourage back to the throne room. They walked in a comfortable silence. Cierra breathed in the nature of the Force that surrounded her. It was all that she loved so much about Naboo. The Force was so calm, so clean around her. It was just so calming. Even the menacing presence of HK was nothing that she couldn't handle. As they approached the throne room neither made a move to sit down. They both moved to the window wall behind the throne. To the right of the wall was a door that led to a balcony. Both women moved towards the door and out onto the balcony. Looking at the landscape both continued to look on in silence. Looking out Cierra could see the sparkle in the distance that marked where the Jedi Temple on Naboo stood.

"As many times as I see this view it is always breathtaking. I am going to miss it when my term is up." Padmé said

"I hear your people wish to amend the Constitution to allow you to stay in office. But the good Queen won't allow it. Makes you even more perfect in their eyes."

"Perfection is something we hope to attain, but can never reach. It is a foolhardy goal."

Cierra smiled, "Foolhardy as it may be, it is not necessarily bad to try and reach for that goal."

Padmé nodded in acquiescence, "Please, as much as would love to just stand here and talk I must know what is happening in the galaxy."

"I will satisfy your curiosity. But let us return to the throne room and sit down. For it is a long story to tell."

They moved from the balcony to the then room. Padmé took her seat at the throne, and Cierra sat in a chair diretly across from her.

"Please my friend. Tell me everything. And don't leave anything out." Padmé requested.

* * *

Boss had shed his armor. He was wearing one of the few civilian outfits that he owned. He smiled as he walked through the streets of Theed. Smiling he knew that Sev was most likely off with one of his lady friends. Sev was the one who was smooth with the ladies. However he didn't boast about it and Boss appreciated that one fact.

As he walked through the streets he saw a young couple whispering secrets to one another. Smiling he thought of Scorch and Yané. Now those two were an odd pair. They had this friendship that seemed to definitely move towards becoming romantic, but they never passed that threshold. They never took that next step that everyone thought they would. It was odd, but strangely Boss liked it for Scorch. It balances him out. And a balanced Scorch is surprisingly a good thing.

Boss continud his walk through and peered down an alley. He saw a group of kids playing Bolo-ball. Moving down the alley he perched himself on the crate to watch. He knew it was street games like these that were both the most theatric and most violent. He had heard rumors that these games culd prove to be more violent than the games the clones could engage in. He smiled as he watched the two teams compete. These kids really knew how to play the game. Neither one was really making a mistake but it was brutal. It wasn't long before the blood started flowing. Each tackle sounded with a hard thud that would make even the most battle hardened clones cringe. And yet these boys would roll with the hit and get back up once again. Boss stayed there for a few minutes and just watched these teens play out these brutul games. It wasn't long before he tired of watching them play that he moved on.

As he walked out of the alley he couldn't hlp but think of Fixer. He knew Fixer would've taken a speeder over to the temple and would be playing with the young padawans there. Boss knew there was this rare side of Fixer that not many people knew about. It didn't come out much, but Boss knew that it was there. One just had to look far nough and hard enough to find it. And if they were lucky they might see it appear out of the blue. As much as he might like to condone Scorch and Sev about their banter across the comm, it was one thing that Boss knew Fixer enjoyed.

He continued his walk through the streets. He came upon the market place. For some reason he always enjoyed walking through the marketplace. It was so full of life. So full of hope. It was something that always reminded him of what he was fighting for. He loved to see what the vendors were selling. As he walked he accidently bumped into a youn woman.

"Oh, excuse me. I am so sorry." He apologized

"Oh that is no trouble. I should've paid more attention to where I was walking." She replied

Boss bent down, "Here at least let me help you pick your stuff up."

"Oooh a gentleman, even on Naboo, you people seem to be a dying breed." She commented

Boss helped her gather her itms then stand back up. As they were standing back up they locked eyes and Boss found himself being lost in her beautiful hazel colored eyes. Boss just found himself staring and becming loss in those big, beautiful, hazel eyes. It was a minute before it registered that she was actually talking to him.

"Are you ok? You seem a little lost."

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am fine."

"Do I know you from somewhere? You seem really familiar." She mused

"I am positive we have not met, for I would definitely remember these eyes."

She seemed not to hear him, "WAIT! You are one of them! One of the Queen's guard. One of the few that went off to fight in the war."

Boss' face grew solemn at her coment. She noticed the change immediately.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked

"No. I just came out here to forget the war for a day." He said

"Oh, I am sorry, but I must ask: why come here? Why not travel to the mountains and enjoy the beauty of the planet?"

"Because if I were to travel there, there would be little to no life. I come here because it reminds me o what is going on, and what I am fighting for. That there is still good and hope left in some areas of the galaxy. There is a pureness here in its own right. A life that can't be found anywhere else in the world."

"Well I hope you find your inner peace while you are enjoying your ime here. As fun as this has been I must leave."

Boss watched her turn and walk away, "Wait, I never caught your name."

She looked over her shoulder, "No you didn't."

Boss watched her sort of glide away. He knew that she was enjoying the mystery that was surrounding her. Sighing he shook his head as he walked away. However, the image of those eyes was forever burned in his memory.

* * *

The _Black Arrow_ knifed through hyperspace once again. No matter how many times she was a passanger she was always amazd at the sleek power. It accomidated the five passangers quite easily. She was hoping that Anakin would be travelling back with them, but unfortuneately that wasn't to happen. She had wished to talk to him however Palpatine had different plans. Ahsoka knew that Obi-Wan thought the same as she did. She sighed once again as she calmed herself down with the Force.

She was the only one awake on the ship at the moment and she monitored the ship's course. She checked over the monitors and just watched the meters for a long time. It wasn't long before Rex joined her. She saw the trooper walk in and she gave a soft smile.

"Why are you always up so early?" she asked him

"Because I am trained to do so." He retoreted

"Ah yes because you are just trained to be the perfect little soldier." She teased

"How far are we from Naboo?"

"Not that far? A few hours at most."

Rex let out a guttural moan. He hated flying. It made him feel so helpless to just be flying through the vacuum. It unnerved him to no end. Ahsoka could sense his nerves start to build up once again and it caused her to give off a soft chuckle.

"Stay out of my head." He growled

"I am not in your head. You are just projecting. Stop projecting and I wil say out of your head."

"Projecting? How the Hell am I projecting."

"Because you are not shielding your thoughts." She said simply

Rex just threw up his arms in frustration, "You are sounding more and more like Yoda everyday."

"And that is a bad thing?"

He just glared at her then got up and left the cockpit. She could feel his frustration rising, but above all else she felt hs amusement rise as well. She smiled. It was a friendship like this that she enjoyed so much. It was a connection similar to the one she shared with her Master. She sensed that the rest of the ship as slowly waking up. She could sense the warmth that emanated from Obi-Wan as he meditated, the serenity from Sera, and the controlled nervousness that was emanated from both Rex and Tiger.

The last few hours of the journey are relatively quiet. Rex and Tiger are mulling over the intelligence reports trying to figure out the enemy's movement. Ahsoka and Sera sparred, as Sera knew that she would need to get used to the feelinof a lihtsaber in her grasp once again. However, the sparring wasn't that long in the making because the movements came back to her quickly. The milleninnia of years had kept her reflexes inhumanely quick. She no longer relied on the Force, much like her mother. They were wounds in the Force. Yet, being without the Force hasn't been that bad for her.

The spar had ended to quickly for the women. Afterwards it was a long last few hours befoe they finally descended into the Nubian atmosphere. Once they were set down the ramp lowered and the five companions exited the ship.

The Queen's enourage was there. But the Queen wasn't the first one to greet them. It was Obi-Wan's son: Strider.

"Daddy!"

Ahsoka let off a soft giggle as Obi-Wan picked up the young boy and spun him around. In that moment alone, Ahsoka could sense all the tension fade away. It was there that there was complete contentment.

**A/N: ** Alright people that is the end. Did everyone catch the reference to Lord of The Rings? Anyway, please check out the first chapter of my other story, Tales of the Gentle Dragon. It is going up soon after this one. Anyway, thanks again.

Snakedoc44


End file.
